The Harassment of Buchou
by UsamiAkihiko
Summary: Fuji is out to claim Tezuka's virginity. Can Tezuka survive? And is there something more to what the tensai says? Fuji x Tezuka - yes, you read that right!
1. Chapter 1

_Tezuka is my favorite character, so I enjoy torturing him (hehe, that makes me sound so evil XD). Anyway, there isn't that many Fuji x Tezuka stories out there, so I wanted to write a story on my favorite pair. _

_WARNING: Graphic Smex and possibly Non-con in later chapters. _

_I wonder if I'm as evil as Fuji..._

The Harassment of Buchou

Chapter 1

Tezuka lost count of the many ways his team gave him headaches. It ranged from dealing with two certain second years who always get into arguments to a certain tensai who constantly harasses him. And it just so happened that at that very moment, one of the causes of his headaches was standing next to him with a so-called innocent smile on his face. Although already knowing that whenever the shorter boy smiled like that at him that he was up to no good, Tezuka couldn't help but be curious as to what it was this time.

"What is it, Fuji?"

"Hm, I was wondering-"

"You snake!"

"Fsssssh!"

Tezuka's attention momentarily diverted to the court in front of him where Momoshiro and Kaidoh were on the verge of punching each other.

"You two, get back in the game or 20 laps!" he barked.

The two second years withdrew immediately and walked back towards their respective ends of the court, mumbling grumpily to themselves about the other player.

As the game in front of him resumed, Tezuka turned his attention back to the tensai.

"Fuji, you should get back to practice. Talk to me afterwards, unless it's something urgent that requires my attention now."

"No, no. It can wait," Fuji smiled and walked away, leaving Tezuka with a bad feeling about him. However, before he could dwell on it any longer, his eyes caught sight of a first year flirting with another girl standing on the other side of the fence.

"You there! 15 laps!"

* * *

The locker room was filled with the usual smell of sweat and humidity as the regulars changed into their normal clothes. By then, all the non-regulars had left already due to the regulars having a meeting after practice.

"Ochibi! Don't get so cocky! Next time, I will use one of my Kikumaru specials on you!" The red-haired boy said out loudly as he winked.

"Heh," the first year smirked back.

"Echizen, want to grab some burgers with me after we change?" Momoshiro asked as he put on his T-shirt.

"Okay, Momo-senpai."

"Kaidoh, there is a 95 percent chance that you will walk home with a very flushed face," Inui grinned as his glasses glinted.

"What?" Kaidoh looked up as he gave Inui a puzzled look.

Momoshiro burst out laughing.

"Oi, you got a problem!?" Kaidoh glared.

"No," Momoshiro smiled even wider as he covered his mouth, only to have Kaidoh blink back blankly in return.

Echizen looked at Momoshiro questioningly, then back at Kaidoh, and then at Kaidoh's green shirt which was inside out. The young prodigy tipped his cap downwards.

"Mada mada dane."

Tezuka sighed as he took off his sweaty shirt. The locker room was filled with the usual ruckus, and he wished that there were times when it would be much quieter, especially since he was tired from a long day of student council work and trying to keep Kaidoh and Momoshiro from pouncing on each other towards the end of practice (he ended up assigning them 30 laps each for the next day).

Suddenly, Tezuka felt a presence behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Everyone knew that the captain was incredibly aware of his surroundings.

"Fuji."

"Tezuka," Fuji began. "Regarding earlier today, is it okay if I ask now?" He walked over to stand next to his side.

"Hn," Tezuka replied, not bothering to look at him as he folded his tennis shirt neatly.

"I was wondering, are you a virgin?"

Just then, Oishi bumped his forehead on his locker door as Momoshiro choked in the middle of his argument with Kaidoh and Kikumaru gaped wide-eyed with imaginary cat ears sticking up. Everyone else froze and stared at the tensai as though he was committing suicide.

Tezuka calmly turned his head to his left, glaring at the smiling tensai with unnoticeable shock and a hint of annoyance.

"Fuji," Tezuka responded in a warning tone.

"Ah, Buchou, there's nothing to be ashamed of," Fuji smiled innocently, _too_ innocently. "At least I'm asking this in the locker room and not out in public."

Tezuka didn't know how asking this kind of question in front of the rest of his teammates made it any better.

"Fuji, that is a private matter and is inappropriate to ask about."

"Ah, but we are all friends. There is nothing you need to feel uncomfortable about."

If Fuji wasn't making the tall bespectacled boy uncomfortable (which he was), he was definitely making everyone else. No one dared to say anything in fear of inciting the possibly already pisst-off captain to assign them all laps for practice tomorrow morning. In fact, they all thought the tensai had gone crazy for putting himself at risk of receiving what will probably be the most laps ever ran at Seigaku.

"Fuji, when you said you had something to talk to me about, I thought it was something _important_," Tezuka emphasized.

"Ne, Tezuka, are you trying to avoid the question? Does that mean you _are_ a virgin?"

"Fuji!" Tezuka's eyes narrowed angrily at Fuji as the shorter boy responded with an even brighter (can it _get_ any brighter?) smile. At the same time, the captain tried to secretly hide the blush that was threatening to show on his stern face. Neither moved as the two seemed to participate in a brutal staring contest, except one of them had their eyes closed.

"Um, I have to quickly go home to help my dad with the restaurant tonight," Takashi scratched his head nervously at the obvious tension in the room. "B-Bye!" Already changed and scared, he grabbed his bags and ran out the door.

"Oi, Echizen, isn't your stomach grumbling?" Momoshiro looked at the first year desperately.

Echizen blinked. "No, it's not grumbl-"

"Ah, there it goes again! You must be _very_ hungry. Don't want to keep you waiting." Momoshiro grabbed the shorter boy's wrist and dragged the little prodigy quickly out the door.

"Fuji, do you want me to give you laps?" Tezuka's voice was clearly strained as the tensai tested his patience.

"Oh, isn't that an abuse of your powers? What does this have anything to do with tennis? I did nothing wrong," Fuji beamed.

"Eiji, didn't you say you needed help with that math homework of yours?" Oishi looked at his doubles partner uneasily.

"Y-Yes. Let's g-go. Got to finish that math homework. I l-love math," Kikumaru lied as he threw on the rest of his normal clothes and followed Oishi out the door.

"Fsssh!" hissed Kaidoh as he grabbed his bag. "Inui, are you done yet?!"

"Ii data," Inui smiled as he finished writing in his data book and caught up with Kaidoh, adding again as he past the two remaining team members, "I've collected some interesting data."

The door shut, leaving Tezuka and Fuji alone with a cold and tense silence hanging in the air.

"Fuji." Tezuka glared, losing his patience.

"Yes?" Fuji asked innocently.

"This conversation is over. Quickly get changed and go home!" Tezuka stated firmly as he stuffed his tennis shirt into his locker, put his normal shirt on, and shut the locker door.

But just as he picked up his bags and turned to leave, he found Fuji still blocking his path.

"Fuji, I will not repeat myself."

The tensai refused to budge. "So, no one really has claimed your virginity yet?"

"Fuji!"

"Then, that makes me _very_ happy." Fuji's eyes opened to reveal sharp, clear, blue eyes that seem to pierce through anyone that come across them.

Tezuka paused. Fuji opening his eyes never meant anything good, and he made sure to be even more on his guard.

"Fuji-"

"I'll be your first."

Tezuka blinked. "What?"

"I'll take it. I will not allow anyone else to have it."

"Fuj-"

"Your virginity…belongs to _me_."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tezuka wondered if he was going crazy. No, it was _him_, that _Fuji_, who had gone crazy, not himself, the clear-headed, stern, captain of the tennis team and president of the student council.

Dropping his school bag and tennis racket onto the floor, he sat in his chair and leaned back, gazing at the blank white wall of his room as he pinched the bridge of his nose. His headache only got worst, and he was debating if he should just take a short break to let his head rest before starting on his homework.

_Your virginity…belongs to me_.

Tezuka shut his eyes. He could still see those eyes, those clear, blue, beautiful but dangerous eyes as the tensai added some last few words to him before Tezuka brushed past him and left the locker room quickly.

_You will be mine._

Tezuka tried to calm down. The odd conversation had left his heart pounding on the rest of the way home. How does ones virginity belong to someone, and especially to someone of the same gender? Fuji had clearly gone crazy. But even as he kept telling himself that, he couldn't help but also notice the seriousness in the tensai's eyes as he spoke to him.

_If only he was that serious in tennis,_ Tezuka thought amusingly to himself before realizing again how embarrassing the situation was, not to mention how the whole team reacted to it in the locker room.

Laps. That's what he'll do. He'll make everyone run 30 laps tomorrow, including Fuji and Momoshiro and Kaidoh with their already 30 laps, to clear the minds of everyone. And he means everyone, especially _him_. Fuji was probably just bored as usual and didn't have anything else better to do then pick him as victim of the day, so he'll just make him and the team work even harder at tennis to keep them busy. That's for the benefit of everyone. That's for the good of the team. After all, a tournament is coming up.

As Tezuka rationalized this, his cell phone rang.

"Tezuka!" cried out the familiar voice of his best friend.

Tezuka sighed, surprised at how relieved he was.

"Aa, Oishi."

"I need to run an errand for my family tomorrow morning, so I'll be 20 minutes late to practice."

"That's fine."

"And, um," Oishi hesitated. "Was everything…all right after I left?"

Tezuka paused, sensing Oishi's extreme curiosity and carefulness as well as concern.

"Hn. Everything's fine."

"O-okay. Well, that's all. I'll see you at practice tomorrow. Good night!"

Tezuka hung up. He took off his glasses and rubbed his temples.

Maybe 40 laps will do.

* * *

"Ne, why are we running so many laps today?" Kikumaru pouted as he ran alongside Fuji. "It's so early in the morning, and I'm already going to be tired for the rest of my classes!"

"Well, we do have a match coming up, so practice will only get more intense," Fuji responded, huffing along the way. When the red-haired boy turned to complain more to Momoshiro on his left, Fuji let out a small smile. Obviously, the incident yesterday had created quite a shake up in the stoic captain.

"Good," Fuji said under his breath, an evil smile appearing.

"Tezuka, isn't this a bit much?" Oishi commented as he stood next to his best friend, just arriving.

"We cannot let our guard down. The team we'll be playing is tough. We cannot afford to be careless," Tezuka said firmly.

"I know that, but…" Oishi looked on worriedly as he watched his doubles partner try hard not to stagger. Kikumaru was not a morning person, and he absolutely hated running that many laps early in the day. But other then him, the whole team seemed to begin to tire out, save for Kaidoh, who was used to running a lot in the first place given the training regimen Inui had provided him to gain incredible stamina.

Tezuka sighed, clearly reading Oishi's thoughts without having to look at him. "Everyone! That's enough! Come back to regroup and Inui will give you your assignments for the day!"

The whole team collapsed on the ground upon reaching the captain and vice-captain.

"Haa…I thought I was going to die," Momoshiro panted, sprawled out on his back. "Well, at least I didn't have to run the whole 60 laps today."

"Momoshiro, you and Kaidoh will finish the laps I assigned you yesterday at today's afternoon practice," Tezuka ordered, arms still folded.

"Idiot!" Kaidoh yelled at Momoshiro.

"Who you calling an idiot, snake head!?" Momoshiro sat up.

"Do you want more laps?" Tezuka eyed them warningly. The two second years backed down quietly. Sensing that their captain seemed to already be in a foul mood, the two decided to be on their best behavior…for now.

* * *

"Oishi, want to eat lunch with me today?" Kikumaru purred at his doubles partner.

"Okay, Eiji," Oishi chuckled, patting the redhead.

"Nya!"

"But quickly go and shower or you'll be late for class again!"

Tezuka removed his glasses while overhearing the Golden Pair's conversation. The usual ruckus filled the locker room as everyone hurried into their towels and walked towards the showers. Placing his belongings in his locker, he wrapped a towel around his waist and proceeded to the shower room.

Once underneath a showerhead, Tezuka let the hot water drench over his body that was just a minute ago covered in heavy sweat. The menu that Inui had come up with for them this morning was tough, and it would only get tougher throughout the week as the next match approaches.

Suddenly, as though by instinct, his body froze. A familiar but foreboding presence stood at the stall next to him.

"Ne, Tezuka, today's practice was tough."

Even without his glasses, Tezuka could still make out the blurry shape of the tensai as he turned on the faucet.

"Hn," was the captain's usual tacit response. He began washing up quickly, his inner senses warning him to get out of the shower room as soon as possible. And then, he felt something odd. He turned his head towards the tensai.

Fuji was washing up as well, but his head was facing him the whole time. Tezuka could see the blurry blue.

That meant his eyes were open.

That was not a good sign.

"Tezuka."

The captain cringed as he felt the weight of those eyes gazing at his bare and naked body.

He swallowed.

"What is it, Fuji?"

"I was wondering…" Tezuka didn't hear the rest of the sentence clearly, partially because of the loud noise from the running water, partially because his mind was distracted with the knowing feeling that Fuji was clearly observing his body. He felt the tensai's eyes watch the droplets of water drizzle down his broad chest, trace his toned biceps, and trickle down against his fit abdomen.

And then those predatory eyes went down further.

Tezuka immediately snapped out of the trance. He was overreacting. Why would he think that Fuji was staring at him? They're _showering _in a _men's shower room_.

He turned to his left, and saw that Oishi, who he could've sworn was at the stall next to him only a minute ago, was now standing two shower stalls away. He looked back at Fuji's direction and saw that Kaidoh, who had been at the stall on the other side of Fuji, was suddenly for some odd reason now standing three shower stalls away.

Tezuka sighed. This was getting ridiculous. He fastened his pace in washing up, still feeling the blur of blue never leave his naked body. He hated this feeling. He was really getting uncomfortable.

"Tezuka."

Tezuka nearly jumped at the sound of his name.

Fuji smiled. "Your body really is…beautiful."

Just then, he saw three moving blobs, two of them definitely Oishi and Takashi, leave the shower stalls.

Cheeks beginning to turn red, he stressed warningly, "Fuji."

"The outline of your back is especially nice."

Two more blurry blobs dashed out of the showers.

"Your abs are really toned."

"Echizen, let's bet who can change the fastest into our uniforms." Tezuka could hear Momoshiro comment at one end of the shower room.

"What kind of a bet is that-"

Tezuka watched one blob quickly tug on another smaller blob out the shower room door.

"Your body really is admirable," Fuji continued in a seductive voice. "I definitely won't be disappointed…when I claim it."

Now, pretty much a whole mass of blurry blobs scurried out the room. Tezuka didn't bother to count how many. It's not like he cared anyway. All he was concerned about was that he and Fuji were clearly the only ones left in the showers, alone, and that worried him immensely.

"Tezuka-"

"Enough." Tezuka's voice was final, signaling the end of the conversation. He turned the faucet shut and stomped out of the shower room, body dripping wet and towel wrapped around his waist.

When he entered the locker room, nearly the whole team was gone, save for Inui, Oishi, Kikumaru, and Kaidoh, who were quickly changing into their uniforms once they saw the flustered and furious face of their captain.

Tezuka ignored them and went straight to his locker, reaching in for his glasses but only to find in horror that his glasses were missing. He looked around the blurry room, trying not to panic. By now, only Oishi and Kikumaru were left.

"Do you know where my glasses are?" he asked hastily.

"N-no, Tezuka," Oishi responded nervously. "Didn't you put them in your locker?"

"I did. But now they're gone. Whoever pulled a joke like this will be running 50 laps tomorrow!" Tezuka felt his emotions begin to teeter. He willed himself to stay calm. The captain does not lash out at people. The captain does not panic. The captain does not have a crazy tensai harassing him all the time to push him over the edge.

"Tezuka."

Tezuka whirled around at the once again recognizable voice.

"You left your glasses on the bench next to your locker, so I put them somewhere safe and decided to give them to you afterwards." Fuji held his glasses out towards him.

As Tezuka's hand reached over to take them, he felt the deliberate brush of soft and pale fingers against his skin. He shivered.

"I was going to tell you in the shower, but you left in such a hurry." The tensai seemed to taunt him.

Tezuka scowled, but still responded shortly, "Aa. Thank you."

As he put on his glasses, feeling relieved at being able to see the world clearly again, he felt that relief immediately drain away as he now saw the brown-haired boy smiling and standing close in front of him.

_Very_ close.

Tezuka almost regretted putting on his glasses. He didn't like the way Fuji smiled that smile, the fake smile that hid his inner intentions. And he certainly didn't like the feeling of Fuji nearly breathing on his chest.

Most of all, he was slightly annoyed that Oishi and Kikumaru had disappeared by now, leaving him to fend off for himself.

"Tezuka," Fuji purred his name as he wet his lips and leaned up closer towards the taller boy's face.

Tezuka froze, mesmerized by the sudden appearance of blue eyes approaching him.

"Tezuka, is something the matter?" Fuji's warm breath fluttered across Tezuka's cold, wet cheeks as he whispered, causing his captain's mind to blank out momentarily.

Tezuka remained still, the blue eyes still having a strange hold on him.

"Tezuka?" Fuji smiled seductively as he stood on his tiptoes.

Tezuka didn't realize that he was holding his breath the entire time as his heart pounded rapidly. His mind was telling him to run, but for some reason he couldn't will his body to do so.

He watched as pink, luscious lips came closer, and closer, and closer…

"Tezuka! One of the student council members just arrived and told me to tell you that-" Arai blinked at the scene in front of him.

Standing there were his senpais, dripping wet, naked in white towels wrapped around their waists, and just a centimeter apart from each other's faces. Both turned to stare at the intruder, with one set of eyes hell bent on burning him to the ground and the other feeling relieved. The second year's face flushed.

"Gomen!"

The slamming of the door echoed across the nearly empty locker room.

Tezuka suddenly found himself letting his lungs breathe again. Heart pounding and all, he immediately turned back around at his locker and put on his clothes, completely ignoring Fuji.

Once done, he slammed his locker door shut and turned to face the tensai, only to find that he was already at his own locker finishing up.

"Well, I'll be going now," Tezuka stated, clearly indicating that there was to be no more nuisances today.

As he grabbed his schoolbag and walked towards the door, he felt a strong hand unexpectedly grab hold of his right arm. He looked at its owner.

"See you this afternoon, Buchou," Fuji smirked. Tezuka didn't react, and continued walking out the door once the shirtless tensai released him.

* * *

**_I will try to update with the next chapter soon! _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tezuka couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day. The image of pale, smooth, wet skin floated into his mind during history class. He could still almost smell the shampoo in Fuji's dripping hair as Fuji tiptoed up towards him, lips whispering his name and almost, just almost, brushing his lips…

He snapped out of his trance. What was he thinking? He's in class right now. Tezuka the model student does not daydream in class, especially about a _boy_.

Perhaps he really had gone crazy. No. It was Fuji. It was Fuji who had gone crazy. It was Fuji who was pulling one of his many tricks again. It was Fuji who was making him lose his composure.

Fuji.

Fujifujifuji.

Tezuka felt another headache coming on.

* * *

"A party?"

"Yes, a party! P-A-R-T-Y! Party, party, party!" Kikumaru jumped up and down excitedly as he threw his hands up into the air. "Wouldn't that be great, Buchou?"

"Hn," Tezuka contemplated.

"Buchou, we deserve a party. We already won our match. Why can't we have a party this weekend?" The cat-like boy pouted.

"Eiji, talk quieter, you're causing a scene," Oishi chuckled uneasily as students walking past them in the hallway looked in the direction of the noise.

The Seigaku tennis team had just finished their match two days ago, and the team was etching to have some fun for the weekend as a reward.

"It might be a good idea," Fuji commented. "After all, everyone worked very hard."

Tezuka eyed the tensai. It had already been a week from the shower incident, and since then, the brown-haired boy had been on his best behavior. But now that the recent match was over, Tezuka was worried that the tensai might start acting up again.

"Let's have a party! I want a party! Party, party, party!"

"_Eiji_," Oishi looked around as a group of girls past by them, giggling and blushing.

"Okay, the team can celebrate this weekend," Tezuka declared.

"Yeah!" Kikumaru exclaimed excitedly. "But, where should we have it?"

"We can have it at my house," Fuji chimed in. "My family will be gone for the weekend visiting relatives, so the house will be free. Plus, I don't think they'll mind if I have the tennis team over."

Tezuka stiffened. For some reason, the idea of going to Fuji's house with his family gone for the weekend made him uneasy.

"Great! And Taka-san can bring us sushi from his father's restaurant! I'm sure he won't mind. I'll go talk to him right now!"

Kikumaru began pouncing away when Fuji yelled across the hallway, "Eiji! See if Taka-san can bring more of that wasabi sushi!"

Suddenly, the cat-like boy slowed down his pounces as invisible teardrops fell down the sides of Tezuka and Oishi's heads.

Fuji really has weird tastes.

* * *

"What are you reading?" Fuji smiled, soft brown bangs falling partially down his forehead.

Tezuka looked up from his textbook. They were in the school library during lunch, and with an exam coming up this Friday, he wanted to make sure he was well prepared for it.

"I'm studying," he responded coldly, hinting to Fuji to leave him alone.

"For what?" Fuji ignored the hint, leaning forward from across the table to level his face with Tezuka's.

"Math. What do you want, Fuji?" Tezuka decided he better just get this over with instead of allowing Fuji to drag this out any longer.

"Ne, Tezuka. Can you help me study after school today?"

"For what?"

"I'm actually having a small math quiz this Friday, but I heard from Eiji that it will be tough. So, since you're good at math, can you help me too? We can study together."

"Why don't you study with Kikumaru?"

"Ah, you know how Eiji doesn't do well in math. Now, you wouldn't want him to drag my grades down, would you? After all, I need to maintain my grades in order to stay on the team."

Tezuka looked up, brown eyes narrowing at the tensai. The smile doesn't fool him. He knows Fuji is up to no good.

"Ne, Tezuka, you do want me to stay on the team, right?" Fuji leaned in even closer, his face only two inches away from his. "You will help me, won't you?"

Tezuka sighed.

"Fine. I'll help you study. But I need to leave by 8."

"Arigato," Fuji clasped his hands. Tezuka felt his mouth twitch.

This can't be good.

* * *

"I don't get it."

"Fuji, we went over this problem five times already. And I know you know how to do this one," Tezuka chided.

"Gomen, but, I really don't get it. I'm kinda' slow today. I think the last match wore me out. Please, can you explain one more time?"

Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning. This was going nowhere. Fuji was either pretending not to pay attention or pretending that he didn't understand the problem. There was no way that the tensai, who often scored the highest on his class exams, would not understand a problem as simple as this.

The two were seated side-by-side on the ground at Fuji's little table in the middle of the tensai's room. An hour had gone by already, and Tezuka was starting to feel very exasperated.

"X is 7. So that means that when you take Z…" Tezuka continued with his teaching. At the same that time he wanted to get this over with, he was still serious about tutoring. The captain in him would not allow himself to slack off when it comes to helping a friend and teammate. But he wondered if he was boring Fuji. When he glanced secretly towards the tensai to see if he was indeed paying attention, he found that not only was he not boring Fuji. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He had managed to entrance the tensai with his teaching.

With chin resting on one hand, Fuji was once again completely focusing on him, lips in a dreamy but sly smile. Tezuka continued with his lecture, but began to feel a little uneasy at the amount of attention he was receiving.

Too much attention.

"Do you understand now?" Tezuka asked.

"Hai!" Fuji smiled. "Arigato! Then, can you explain this other problem to me?" Fuji pointed at the problem near the bottom of the page.

"This one, when you take Y and…" Tezuka's voice trailed off as he felt Fuji's hand inch its way slowly towards his fingers, which were pointing at the problem at hand. He almost shuddered at the slight brush of the tensai.

He swallowed. What in the world was Fuji doing?

But the shorter boy didn't stop there. He moved his pale and soft hand over the calloused one…

"Fuji!" Tezuka jerked his hand away in shock. But before he could admonish the tensai, he felt two hands push his shoulders down roughly, making him fall flat onto his back.

Tezuka nearly betrayed his composed face when his heart began pounding rapidly at the predicament he found himself in: Fuji was on his knees hovering over him, a dangerous smile on his lips.

Tezuka couldn't speak and only blinked, still feeling the weight of the tensai's hands on his shoulders.

Fuji licked his lips before moving his face down towards Tezuka. The tall boy, now sprawled on the ground, subconsciously held his breath, unable to move.

Bright, blue eyes stared demandingly into dark brown ones. "How about you give me a reward for being a good boy at Saturday's game, Buchou?"

"What…do you mean," Tezuka nearly choked, but how could he choke when his throat was completely dry?

The tensai moved his lips towards the right ear of his prey, lips brushing slightly against flushed skin. "I told you before, didn't I? I'm taking it. Why don't you give me your virginity right now as a reward?"

Tezuka's face blushed and eyes widened as he pushed the tensai off of him and sat up, panting heavily.

"Fuji, quit playing around!"

"I'm not playing around," Fuji challenged, eyes piercing back. "I'm serious."

"I'm going." Tezuka quickly gathered himself as he hastily threw his book and notebook into his bag and stood up. He turned around and saw the tensai still sitting on the ground, leaning back against his hands. His eyes looked up at him predatorily, lips curving into a warning smile.

"So soon, Buchou?" The way Fuji said "buchou" made Tezuka think that he was mocking him.

"Goodnight, Fuji," Tezuka replied curtly. As he turned around to leave, the tensai's voice once again reached his ears.

"Don't let your guard down this weekend, Buchou."

Tezuka paused. Fuji was really testing his patience, and right now, he clearly had none.

He turned around briefly, glared at Fuji, and then proceeded to walk down the stairs.

The streets were empty and the night chilly. Cold air brushed against the sides of his still hot cheeks. He couldn't believe Fuji had pushed him down. Fuji was on top of him. Fuji…

Tezuka cursed silently. How could he have let his guard down? How could he have been careless? He was angry with himself. No, he was angry with _Fuji_.

But that wasn't what was _really _bothering Tezuka. For the rest of the way home, the tall boy couldn't stop thinking about the tensai's final words to him.

_Don't let your guard down this weekend, Buchou. _

Tezuka gritted his teeth. He was annoyed with Fuji mocking his usual phrase, but he was even more worried about what that statement entailed.

The party was this Saturday. Was Fuji planning on doing something?

A thought ran across Tezuka's mind and he stopped. A few seconds passed before he merely shook his head and continued on walking.

No. Fuji couldn't rape him. He was a lot taller and stronger than him.

But Fuji with a drugged Tezuka…

Suddenly, the air got colder and he shivered. He made a mental note to avoid any drinks Fuji will offer him on Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sounds of laughter and excitement could be heard from the student council room window as everyone gathered outside, eating lunch with friends and classmates.

Tezuka rubbed his temples at the stacks of papers in front of him. The number of issues requiring his attention had certainly increased this past week, and he wondered why all of a sudden all the school clubs decided to attack one another.

Picking up a few sheets of paper, he read a complaint from the computer club about how a certain literature club stole their best computer after blackmailing them. They demanded the school take action and bring their computer back. The photography club documented that the paranormal investigation club had used their cameras without their permission and left unsettling pictures on their films. Meanwhile, the paranormal investigation club retaliated with evidence that the photography club had been secretly photographing their female members and selling the pictures to the school newspaper. That, in turn, brings to another sheet of paper detailing the complaints from the female students of the paranormal investigation club regarding the school newspaper publishing photos of them without permission.

Tezuka dropped his head onto the rest of the stacks of paper on his desk. He doesn't recall ever having to deal with so much nonsense in one week as student council president. Perhaps he had been too idealistic. Or perhaps the whole school had gone crazy.

Suddenly, he felt fingers twirling the strands of hair near his left ear. He sat up and felt the blood leave his face when he saw the perpetrator.

"Fuji."

"Busy today, Tezuka?" The tensai smiled. He was leaning across the table, chin resting on one hand and the other hand held up in mid-air, having just touched the student council president's hair.

"Aa." Tezuka responded in short, returning his attention to the stack of complaints in front of him. However, he was wondering to himself why he hadn't noticed Fuji coming into the room this time.

"Want some help?"

"No."

Silence.

"Tezuka."

"What is it, Fuji?"

"Play with me."

"What?" Tezuka looked up, annoyed, and watched in horror as Fuji crawled the rest of the way to his side. Sitting down on the edge of the table, one hand on the stacks of papers next to him, he picks up a sheet and proceeds to read.

"The computer club president was blackmailed? Why does this sound familiar-"

Tezuka snatched the paper away from the tensai's hand. "Fuji, these are confidential. Only the student council members are allowed to read these reports."

"Boo. You're no fun," Fuji pouted.

Sorting through the now messy stacks of paper, Tezuka ignored the brown-haired boy in front of him and continued to read the rest of the complaints. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his mind to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Fuji, how long are you going to sit there?"

Fuji smiled. "Until you're done."

Tezuka took off his glasses and closed his eyes, wrinkling his eyebrows. The headache was getting worst. It was already Friday, and he had just finished his exam that morning. He was hoping he would finally get some peace and quiet in the student council room during lunch, but apparently, even that was too much to ask for.

He pinched the bridge of his nose when he felt two soft hands touch the sides of his head. Gentle fingers began rubbing his temples in circular motions. Tezuka's eyes flew open. Since when did Fuji get behind him? And once again, why didn't he sense it?

"I've noticed you seemed to be getting a lot of headaches lately," Fuji calmly said.

Tezuka had an image of Inui walking up to him with his data book. "Probability of Fuji being the cause of your headaches: 85."

"What are you smiling about?" Tezuka was thrown off by Fuji's unexpected question. Smiling? Was he smiling? "Ne, my massages are already effective?"

Tezuka coughed and straightened himself up, wiping away any expression as he remembered the situation he was in.

"Fuji, I'm fine."

"Shh."

Before Tezuka could open his mouth to protest more, Fuji deepened his massages, and Tezuka felt for a long time in a while the knots in his head begin to loosen. He sighed and closed his eyes. His mind began to drift away as Fuji slid his hands downwards slowly towards his collarbone. Frail yet firm hands began massaging his shoulder and thumbs pressed his neck. Tezuka unconsciously tilted his head a few degrees forward, giving more access to the tensai. He felt the stiff muscles begin to relax, and began taking deep, comfortable breaths. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this.

Then, a wisp of heat from tender lips touched his ear as he hears the whisper, "Tezuka."

A soft hand began sliding slowly within the front collar of his uniform, down towards his chest…

Tezuka's eyes shot open.

"Fuji!" Without realizing it, his strong hand had already grabbed the tensai's wrist, twisting it away.

Fuji couldn't help blinking, surprised by the outburst. Tezuka's expression merely reflected that as well.

As the two stared at each other, neither willing to make a move, a knock came at the door.

"Tezuka, it's me. I have the menu for today's practice," came the deep, muffled voice through the door.

Tezuka let go of Fuji's wrist as he called out to the door, "Come in."

Inui opened the door, pushing his glasses up, and paused as he finds Fuji standing behind Tezuka.

"Well, isn't _this_ interesting," the data collector smirked.

"Inui, where is the menu?" Putting his glasses back on, Tezuka immediately got to the point before Inui could jump to any conclusions.

"Here it is. I have a very good training lined up for everyone today, but it will not be as tough as the one before our tournament." Inui handed the training schedule to Tezuka before turning around to leave. "I will see you _both_ at practice later."

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched, annoyed by the innuendo in Inui's tone.

Once Inui left the room, Tezuka immediately stood up from his chair and began stuffing the training schedule, along with the dozens of complaints from the various school clubs, into his bag.

"Tezuka-"

"Don't." He cut off the tensai, preventing him from going any further. In fact, he didn't even want to turn around to look at his face. Instead, he felt his chest heaving angrily as he snapped his bag shut, threw it over his shoulder, and began walking towards the door.

"Tezuka."

"_What_ do you want from me?" Tezuka responded in a harsh tone as he finally turned around to face the tensai, only to be surprised by what he saw in front of him.

Standing there was Fuji with his dangerous blue eyes wide open, and he looked _angry_.

"You…should know by now," Fuji said with a tone that Tezuka had barely seen used on him.

Extremely annoyed that Fuji was angry when _he_, the student council president who was just nearly molested, should be the one who's angry right now, Tezuka decided to throw back an even scarier death glare at the tensai.

Fuji refused to budge.

Feeling the verge to smack the tensai across the head, Tezuka willed himself to calm down. Although he does not believe in using violence unless necessary, he was tempted to think that this particular situation called for one of those rare occasions.

He abruptly turned around and walked out the door, turning into the hallway when he passed by Inui writing in his data book.

"Probability of Fuji being the cause of Tezuka's headaches this week: 100."

For some reason, he didn't find this particular scene funny anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tezuka stormed down the hallways, a mixture of emotions stirring within him. As students jumped out of the way, surprised by the change in atmosphere around the usually calm student council president, Tezuka thought about the many ways he was going to make Fuji run laps at today's practice.

_Tezuka_.

He can still hear the whispering of his name in his ear as Fuji's soft hand ran across his shoulders, his bare neck, and then down against the front of his collarbone…

With cheeks threatening to flush pink at the lingering feeling of Fuji's fingers, Tezuka willed his lungs to breathe normally as he slowed his pace. He then noticed the look of fear in the student's faces he past by as he walked towards his classroom.

"Ano…"

Tezuka stopped as he found himself in front of Sakuno.

"R-Ryuzaki Sensei wants to speak to you before you g-go to the clubroom after school," stammered the shy, pig-tailed girl.

Tezuka blinked. He must have an incredibly scary then usual look on his face right now since the poor girl was shivering in front of him and was having trouble looking him in the eye. Not wanting to frighten anyone and let his emotions run wild, since that is definitely not what the tennis team captain and student council president does, he took a deep breath and responded as calmly as possible, "Thank you."

Knowing that he was a man of few words, the coach's granddaughter nodded before scurrying off past him.

Tezuka felt his headache come back.

* * *

"Here are the pairings for today's practice. You will begin with a one set match."

The tennis team stood in front of their coach and Inui as the tall third year began announcing the pairings for the day.

"Kaidoh will be with Oishi. Kikumaru with Echizen. Momoshiro with Takashi. And Tezuka with Fuji."

Tezuka hid his grimace at the mention of the tensai's name. He glared at Inui, knowing full well that that was not what he saw on the menu earlier today in the student council room. Inui ignored Tezuka's accusing eyes.

"And, one more thing. The loser for this match will get to drink a cup of my new specialty, Orange Cola."

Everyone's face, save for Tezuka's and Fuji's, turned a shade of green as Inui held up a pitcher of a fizzling orange liquid.

"W-What is that?" Kikumaru asked.

"Eiji, I think we should find out later. I don't want to throw up before my match," Momoshiro grimaced.

"It looks like an orange Ponta," Echizen commented.

"I doubt that's Ponta," Oishi sighed as he looked at Inui's evil grin.

"I can't wait to drink it. Ne, perhaps I should lose on purpose to you so that I can try it," Fuji smiled as he looked at Tezuka.

Tezuka merely glared before looking away.

"All right! Now go to your assigned courts!" Ryuzaki ordered.

At Court B, Tezuka and Fuji shook hands over the net.

"Let's play our best," Tezuka said.

"I have every attention of doing so," Fuji smirked, revealing crystal blue eyes again.

Tezuka felt a cold chill run down his spine, but ignored it immediately as he held his racket on the ground

"Smooth or rough?"

"I like it rough."

Tezuka ignored the innuendo and watched the racket fall.

Smooth.

As he turned around and walked towards his respective side, he couldn't help but feel a slight pit in his stomach. He never gets nervous before a match, especially a simple one during practice, but the incident earlier in the student council room had left him on edge all day long, and he was weary of what Fuji might try to pull this time, particularly since a certain special drink was involved.

Ball in the air, Tezuka smacked it hard, sending the ball flying straight to the ground on the other side and past Fuji's head.

15-0.

"Ne, you're playing seriously, aren't you?" Fuji smiled.

"I always play seriously," Tezuka replied sternly, grabbing another ball from his pocket.

30-15.

"Aren't you curious about what that drink tastes like?"

Tezuka remained silent, returning Fuji's shot.

"Tezuka, did you finish reading through all those stacks of paper in the student council room?" Fuji continued.

The captain knew full well that the tensai was trying to rouse him up again by referring to what transpired earlier.

"Hn."

40-30.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Hn."

"How about your neck?"

"Hn."

"Your back doesn't ache anymore?"

"Hn."

"It felt good, right? Was I…good enough, Tezuka?"

"Oi! Momoshiro! Why'd you hit the ball to our court?!"

"Shut up, Viper! My hand slipped!"

"Your body was quite hard. I could feel the tightness."

"Oishi!"

"G-Gomen, Taka-san! The sun must've gotten in my eye!"

"I'm sure no one will walk in on us next time."

"Viper! Why'd you hit the ball back at us?! I already said my hand slipped that time!"

"I'll be…gentler…next time."

"Ochibi! Are you sure you're feeling all right? Your face looks pale."

Game, set, match. Tezuka wins.

"EVERYONE! 50 LAPS!"

"EH?!"

* * *

"Gah! I thought I was going to die again!" Momoshiro collapsed on a bench in the locker room. "As though running those laps after our match wasn't bad enough, we still had to drink Inui's special drink!"

"I don't think I want to know what's in it anymore," Echizen sighed quietly, rubbing his stomach.

"I rather liked that drink," Fuji smiled, opening his locker.

"Why did we have to run so many laps? I mean, we just finished a game last weekend," Kikumaru pouted once more.

"Luckily, Ryuzaki Sensei talked some sense into Tezuka. Otherwise, we would've had to run the full 50 laps," Takashi added.

"It was all your fault, idiot!"

"Who you calling an idiot, snake head?"

"I swear, they sound like a broken record sometimes," Oishi sighed as he watched the two second years grab each other's shirts.

At that moment, the door swung open, and the room fell silent as Tezuka walked towards his locker, resisting the urge to stomp, before catching the scene with Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

Seeing that their buchou was clearly in a foul mood again, the two immediately released each other in fear.

Tezuka turned to his left and opened his locker to change. Everyone's attention switched to Fuji, who was folding his shirt.

The atmosphere felt tense as everyone watched the two, afraid to move.

"Do the rest of you plan on standing in the locker room for the rest of the day, or are you going to change and go home?" Tezuka's words cut through the air like a knife, making everyone jump.

"A-ah! I just remembered!" Kikumaru tried hard to brighten the room as he began changing. "Momoshiro, can you bring the drinks for tomorrow? I was going to bring some, but I think I already have too many snacks to carry."

"No problem, Eiji! I'll bring some Ponta's too for Echizen here!" Momoshiro grinned as he patted the young prodigy's head.

"I thought I was bringing the drinks," Inui chimed in, pushing up his glasses.

"Nya! No way, Inui! Especially not after what you put in that Orange Cola whatever today!" Kikumaru protested, remembering the look on Echizen's face as he drank it.

Oishi looked uneasily at Tezuka's silent back.

"T-Tezuka. Remember to bring the chips tomorrow. Heh," Oishi tried hard to smile friendly.

Tezuka shut his locker. Once again, everyone froze as they watched their captain stand in the same spot for a few seconds, unmoving and quiet, before picking up his bags and walking towards the door.

"Tezuka," Fuji called out, not bothering to turn his head around from his locker.

Everyone held their breaths as the tall bespectacled boy stopped at the door, back against them.

"Remember to come 30 minutes early. I need your help setting everything up." Face still hidden behind the locker door, a small smile secretly crept on Fuji's lips.

Tezuka didn't show any reaction, and continued walking out the door.

_The party_.

Until then, he had forgotten about the party since yesterday.

_The party_.

The exam, student council, and tennis team had kept his mind occupied all day long.

_Don't let your guard down this weekend, Buchou. _

Tezuka began thinking of an excuse he could come up with to miss the party.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tezuka had trouble sleeping that night. As he tossed and turned, he saw images of mini Fuji's grabbing onto his legs and arms and dragging him on the ground towards the clubroom, except the clubroom suddenly turned into a dungeon with tennis balls hanging on the bars of the windows. Tiny sounds of Fuji laughter echoed against the walls.

Tezuka sat up and looked at his digital clock.

4:25AM.

He groaned and fell back onto his bed. _This is getting ridiculous_, he thought to himself. _Maybe I should've lost the match today and drank Inui's juice. Then I'd have an excuse not to come to the party._ But the captain of the tennis team knew full well that his pride would never allow him to lose a match purposely, no matter what.

He stared at the ceiling as Fuji's words haunted him.

_Don't let your guard down this weekend, Buchou. _

He began massaging his temples, but this time, there was no headache. Rather, a trace of anxiety was left.

Sighing, he dropped his hands, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again.

And then he froze.

Any trace of color left in his face was now completely gone. Staring down at him were clear, blue eyes and an all too familiar smirk that formed on not so innocent lips.

Tezuka gulped.

"Hm, Tezuka, you look good in your pajamas," Fuji complimented, licking his lips.

Tezuka opened his mouth, only to find no sound coming out. He tried to lift up his hands and found them extremely heavy.

"Tezuka," Fuji moaned as he sat on top of him and began moving his hands up and down the taller boy's chest.

Tezuka felt his breaths grow shorter. His eyes widened in horror as he watched Fuji unbutton his light blue top, pale fingers tracing the skin beneath the cloth.

Panicking, Tezuka made another attempt to move his arms and legs, but found it useless. However, there was one part of his body that seemed to be moving on its own.

"Tezuka," Fuji moaned even more as he leaned forward, bit his ear, and sat back up, hands still rubbing his bare chest.

Shivering, the taller boy felt the temperature rise in his body and his breathing become harder.

Managing to lift his head up a tiny bit, he watched in fear and anticipation as Fuji's hands moved lower, and lower, past his navel…

A screeching sound blared away painfully in his ear, and Tezuka's eyes shot open, welcoming the blurry, bright room. He sat up, dazed, hands reaching around for the source of the noise.

Finally finding the perpetrator, he smacked the top, stopping the alarm. He grabbed his glasses and quickly put them on, eyes wondering around the sunlit room. His school bag lied neatly at his desk, and his tennis racket sat peacefully against the closet door. Everything was still in place. And most of all, there was no Fuji.

Sighing, he looked at his clock.

8AM.

"…the fuck?!" Tezuka cried out to himself, dropping his head into his hand. It was a horrible dream. No, it was downright a nightmare from hell. And what's worst is that he couldn't figure out whether he was shocked from watching Fuji about to rape him or finding himself at the bottom.

He lifted up his bed sheet covers when he looked down and caught sight of the bulge in his pants.

Gasping, he immediately jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, thinking to himself, _I got hard? How could I get hard from a dream like that?!_

Safely in the bathroom across the hall, he slammed the door shut and leaned against the wall, panting. The dream felt all too real, but he should've realized it was a dream in the first place. After all, it doesn't make sense that he could see Fuji's face so clearly without his glasses in the dark. And second, there's no way Fuji could've entered his room without anyone noticing.

Tezuka paused. Well, perhaps the second one wasn't as impossible as he thought. Shaking his head, he decided to first deal with the business down below in his pants.

* * *

"This is delicious! Taka-san, your father's sushi is definitely the best!" Momoshiro complimented with a full mouth as he and Echizen gobbled down the plate full of food.

"Don't you two eat all of it! Remember that there's eight other people at this party," the red-haired boy scolded.

The living room was filled with boisterous conversations and laughter as everyone relaxed on couches and sofas. Even Tezuka, who normally shies away from parties, was enjoying himself. He forgot about the dream once he rationalized to himself how ludicrous it was to get worked up over something that obviously wasn't real. Plus, he was relieved when, upon arriving thirty minutes early as Fuji had requested, he found Yumiko still in the house. She had stayed behind a little longer to help them set up before taking off to the train station to meet up with the rest of Fuji's family. Even better, he was amused at the look on Fuji's face when Yumiko had said she would stay with the two until everyone arrived at the party.

"Tezuka, you seem more relaxed then usual," Oishi smiled, sitting next to his best friend.

"Hn," Tezuka merely nodded.

"Ah, everyone worked really hard at the game last week. They definitely deserve to have some fun today." Oishi opened a can of coke, gulping down its contents.

"Buchou, try this and let me know what you think," Kikumaru came over to the couch, handing him a plastic cup of orange fizz.

"Eiji, that's not…" Oishi eyed the drink wearily.

"Don't worry, Inui didn't make it. I made sure that he didn't bring any drinks today. Nya!" the cat-like boy winked.

Tezuka took the drink from his hand and gulped the fizzling liquid.

"How is it?" Kikumaru asked curiously.

Tezuka nodded. "It's good."

"Yea!"

"How did you make it?" He drank more of the carbonated drink.

"Oh, I didn't make it. Fuji did."

Suddenly, Tezuka spit out the liquid in his mouth, sending orange fizz flying across the room onto the plate of cookies in front of him.

"T-Tezuka! Are you all right?!" Oishi cried out.

Tezuka coughed as he wiped the dripping liquid from his lips with the sleeve of his violet colored shirt.

"Eiji, grab a napkin for him!"

"H-Hai!" The acrobatic boy quickly grabbed a stack from the table and handed them to Tezuka.

"Thanks, cough…" Tezuka tried hard not to choke.

"Ne, Tezuka. Did Fuji put wasabi in the drink? Oi! Fujiko!" Kikumaru ran back towards the kitchen, his accusing voice of, "did you put chili or something in it? You nearly killed Buchou!" can still be heard from the living room.

"Hm, maybe we should throw these cookies out," Echizen said, picking up the plate of slightly wet cookies from the coffee table.

"Gomen," Tezuka coughed, his face flustered with embarrassment. As though by instinct, the image of Fuji and a drink had caused him to automatically go on defense mode. He didn't even realize he had spit out the drink at first.

"I-I'm not drinking whatever Fuji made!" Momoshiro cried out in fear.

_Don't let your guard down this weekend, Buchou_.

Tezuka smacked his head. Apparently, his mind was still subconsciously on the lookout for anything the tensai might try to pull.

"Buchou." Kikumaru walked out from the kitchen, frowning. "Fuji said he didn't put anything in the drink."

"It's all right, Kikumaru. I just choked," Tezuka quickly reassured him.

"You should drink more slowly then, Tezuka." Another voice came.

Tezuka whirled around, meeting the smiling face of the tensai. "Were you trying to gulp the whole thing down at once? The drink's carbonated, so you shouldn't drink it too fast."

"H-Hai…" Tezuka said quietly, looking away. "Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom." He stood up abruptly.

"Ah, use the one upstairs. The one below is still broken."

Tezuka nodded and walked up the stairs to the bathroom as quickly as possible, feeling foolish for his actions just now.

Upon reaching the bathroom, he opened the door.

His eye twitched.

The bathroom was filled with pink curtains, pink towels, pink potpourri, and just…_pink_. That's when Tezuka remembered Fuji telling everyone in the locker room how his sister was working on a project for an interior design night class she's taking, and needed to decorate the bathroom to take pictures.

Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing, before proceeding to the sink. He set his glasses on the top counter and turned on the faucet to splash cold water on his flushed face. Now conscious of how anxious he was, he hoped the running water was cool enough to clear his head.

As he turned off the faucet and reached for the face towel, only to find it not there, he felt his heart skip. Wasn't there a towel there just now? He looked up and suddenly found a hand holding up a towel to his face.

"Here."

Fuji.

Tezuka took the towel and quickly dried his face before putting on his glasses.

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," Tezuka said in short, staying calm as he put the towel back on the rack. But his heart nearly stopped beating as he caught sight of lustful intent in Fuji's eyes. That's when he realized that Fuji was blocking his only means of escape.

"Do you like what my sister did with the bathroom?" Fuji smiled innocently, cocking his head to the side.

Tezuka didn't respond.

"Tezuka." Fuji took a step forward, but the tall boy willed himself to stay in place. He will not back away. No. He was the captain. He will not let some boy shorter and weaker than him intimidate him. But, was Fuji really that weak? And, he wasn't exactly just _some boy_.

The next thing he knew, Fuji was only an inch away from him. Tezuka felt his body stiffen. A tiny voice kept repeating inside his head that he was alone with a very dangerous boy in a very, _very_ pink bathroom.

"You're quite stubborn, Buchou." Fuji looked up coyly, standing on his tiptoes. "But…" His lips reached closer towards the taller boy's. "You are also…quite, the naughty boy."

Soft, warm lips pressed up against his, and Tezuka held his breath as he felt his mind go blank for a moment.

And then he realized what was going on.

"Fuji!" Tezuka cried out, pushing the tensai away.

Fuji blinked, surprised by the outburst.

Face flushed, Tezuka quickly brushed past the tensai. Out the door, he turned at the hallway and headed for the stairs when he passed by another tall bespectacled boy.

"Ii data." Inui smiled, writing in his data book.

Tezuka made a mental note to find a way to give Inui laps on Monday.

* * *

"Bye, everyone!" Kikumaru waved cheerfully as he walked out the door with Oishi, grabbing his arm.

Tezuka shut the door and turned around to find only him, Fuji, and Inui left in the living room.

Great.

Inui was throwing out the plastic cups while Fuji was grabbing the plates of scraps and taking them to the kitchen sink.

Tezuka sighed. He knew it would look bad if he didn't stay behind to help clean up, especially since he was responsible for most of the mess tonight, such as knocking over a bowl of freshly cut fruits (which Momoshiro and Echizen still ate, arguing the 10-second rule), dropping the plate of wasabi sushi onto the couch after Takashi handed it to him to give to Fuji, and spilling yet another pitcher of the delicious punch onto the wooden kitchen floor (although Tezuka didn't feel so bad about that one).

But overall, Tezuka knew that it was _his_ fault, the smiling tensai who was always either behind him, next to him, talking with him, or offering him more drinks, which Tezuka continuously refused.

As Tezuka wiped the coffee table clean, Inui walked up to him.

"Tezuka, I need to leave now. My mother needs me to pick up something at the convenience store along the way."

Tezuka glared at Inui's sly smile. He knew he was lying, because it was already 10PM, and the convenience store Inui usually goes to closes at 9.

However, there was nothing Tezuka could come up with to make Inui stay, so he merely nodded as his last savior said bye to both him and Fuji.

Tezuka stared at the front door as it shut, feeling the weight of the silence in the room as he and Fuji were now in the house…alone. He quickly proceeded with cleaning the rest of the mess up as soon as possible, meanwhile completely ignoring Fuji's presence. He could hear the tensai putting the bowls and plates away in the dishwashing machine and the sound of running sink water in the kitchen.

When the water stopped, Tezuka looked up, knowing that Fuji would call him.

"Tezuka, I need you to put this back up at the top cabinet. Can you help me?"

Instinct was telling him to leave. Instinct was telling him to run out of the house now. Instinct was telling him to run as faraway as possible. However, for some reason, Tezuka ignored his instinct that one time.

That was a grave mistake.

Sighing, he walked into the kitchen, taking the unused plastic bowls from the tensai's hands and putting them at the top cabinet shelf.

"Thanks. Ne, you never tried the chili cheese crackers I made," Fuji pouted.

"I don't like spicy food," Tezuka stated firmly.

"Ah, but they're really delicious!"

Tezuka remembered the look on Momoshiro's face when he stuffed himself with two of those so-called delicious cheese crackers.

"No thanks-"

Just as he was repeating himself, Fuji had pushed a chili cheese cracker straight into his open mouth. Tezuka's tongue tasted the pile of chili on the smelly cheese and immediately felt a hot, burning sensation.

"Fuji!" He pushed Fuji's hand away and covered his mouth, trying desperately not to swallow the incredibly strong chili, but it was too late. He felt tears beginning to sting his eyes as he searched for anything to rid him of the unbearable spicy taste.

"Um, Tezuka-"

"Water! I need water!" Tezuka gasped. Just what kind of chili did Fuji use?!

Fuji smiled. "Here." He handed the taller boy a glass of water.

Tezuka immediately grabbed it and gulped the refreshing liquid down, rinsing the spicy content out of his mouth.

As he swallowed and set the empty glass down on the kitchen counter, sighing in relief, a strong realization suddenly hit him like lightening.

There was momentary silence.

"Fuji, I should go now. It's getting late." He immediately walked out of the kitchen, past the bags of trash on the ground, past the coffee table in the middle of the living room, past…

And then, he saw the room begin to swirl in front of him. Tezuka staggered, putting his hands out to balance himself. His eyes began to feel dreary as he felt his knees weakening. He tried to focus on the front door, but he felt so, oh so sleepy.

He turned around to confront the tensai now standing in the middle of the room before him.

"Ne, Tezuka, didn't I warn you before?" Fuji's lips curved into a smile as he opened his eyes to reveal dangerous, blue orbs. "Don't let your guard down…_Buchou_."

Tezuka felt his whole body give out as he fell face forward onto the soft, cream-colored floor.

Everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning!**

_**Graphic Details Ahead!! (As warned in Ch. 1)**_

* * *

Chapter 7

Tezuka opened his eyes and saw a dimly lit ceiling above him. Still feeling slightly dizzy, he tried hard to focus his eyes. He was a little disoriented but awake enough to realize that he was lying down on something soft. Shifting his body, he tried to sit up.

_Clank_.

Tezuka blinked and tilted his head upwards. Handcuffs held his wrists above his head, hooked onto the bed's headboard.

Wait.

Handcuffs?

Mind now completely awake, he started pulling on his hands. Looking to the left side to see where he was, he saw a clean school desk and a familiar looking table on the floor. Tezuka gulped as his eyes caught sight of the tennis racket bag lying against the desk's chair. He immediately turned to his right and felt his face go pale as he saw, right there sitting on the window sill, a green cactus that he was all too familiar with.

"I see you're awake now."

Tezuka froze before turning his head towards the direction of the voice.

A dangerous smile arose at the doorway. "Tezuka."

"Fuji, what is the meaning of this?" Tezuka glared. He attempted to sit up again, but with arms raised because of the handcuffs, he found it difficult to move efficiently. In fact, he had to lift his head just to see past his arms. That's when he noticed that at least his legs weren't strapped down.

Fuji shut the door and walked over, and Tezuka wondered if his legs were long enough to throw a kick to the side of his captor's head.

But Fuji seemed to have read his mind as he stopped, way out of range of his left foot.

"Release me, Fuji. This isn't funny."

"Who said anything about being funny?" Fuji revealed clear, blue eyes. He stepped closer towards the head of the bed and, with the back of his hand, caressed Tezuka's cheek.

Tezuka jerked his face away, only to have the tensai then twirl his fingers around strands of his bangs.

"You are quite the stubborn fool." Fuji smiled.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes at the tensai coldly.

Fuji's grin became even more dangerous. "You…leave me with no choice."

Fuji climbed up onto the bed and sat on Tezuka, right below his abdomen.

"Fuji, what are you doing?" Tezuka asked calmly, completely covering up the fear that's starting to fill the pit of his stomach as he felt the weight of the tensai on him.

"Don't worry. I'll make you feel good," Fuji smiled seductively.

Pale fingers began slowly unbuttoning his purple shirt as scenes from his dream suddenly came back to haunt him.

_No._

Tezuka willed himself to remain calm.

_This is just another dream. It's just like last night_.

"Tezuka. Aren't you glad I left your glasses on? You can see _everything,_" Fuji purred as he completely unbuttoned the purple shirt and sprawled his hands across Tezuka's broad, bare chest.

Tezuka felt his heart pounding quickly as soft yet calloused fingers ran over his skin. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to wake up. He opened them again, only to see the same blue eyes filled with lustful intent hovering over him.

"Feels good, right?" Fuji ran his hands over his nipples before pinching one of them.

Tezuka gulped and kept his face composed, resisting.

"You really are stubborn. But," Fuji leaned down towards his left ear and whispered, "like I said. I think you are quite the naughty boy." Sharp teeth bit down lightly on his ear.

_Okay, time to wake up now_.

Tezuka began shifting uncomfortably.

"Ne, are you trying to escape? Don't worry. I'll let you go once I'm done with you…tomorrow."

Fuji licked the taller boy's lips and kissed them passionately.

Tezuka tried desperately to jerk away, but Fuji held his face tightly with his hand and tilted his face up before coming down again to press his lips hard against the rough ones of his captain.

Tezuka felt his mouth invaded by Fuji's tongue as Fuji broke through closed lips, licking and savoring the cavern inside.

Tongues battled and saliva mixed as Tezuka struggled to break free, but Fuji was kissing too passionately and the taller boy could only try his best to breathe through the gaps of his mouth during the kiss. Fuji broke away briefly to suck on the bottom of Tezuka's swollen lips before lightly biting down on them and licking them hungrily.

Tezuka felt intense heat not only rise up to his cheeks but also travel down below. Outraged by this, Tezuka banged his head against Fuji's, causing the tensai to back away momentarily in pain.

"Ow! What the hell, Tezuka?!" Fuji cried out, hand rubbing his forehead. Tezuka blinked dizzily, feeling his own head throb temporarily.

Fuji's eyes changed, revealing dangerous and now angry blue ones as he looked down at his prey.

"Like I said. You are quite the naughty boy." He cupped Tezuka's face roughly and held it in place, staring straight into the brown-eyed boy's cold death glare as though to challenge him. "I was going to be gentle with you, but now you really pisst me off." Fuji lowered his head down, going in for another kiss.

Tezuka prepared himself to chomp down on Fuji's tongue so that he may never kiss again, but Fuji seemed to have sensed it and stopped halfway. A big smile reappeared along with predatory eyes.

Fuji licked the bottom of the taller boy's chin as he began trailing butterfly kisses down his neck. Reaching Tezuka's collarbone, he took a deep breath and bit down hard on his shoulder.

Tezuka's eyes flew wide open as teeth sank into his skin. He gasped as Fuji licked the wound and began sucking on it hard.

"Ha…"

Satisfied with this reaction, Fuji kissed and sucked different parts of Tezuka's neck, leaving small bruises before trailing his lips down towards a nipple. He bit the tip lightly, feeling the boy's body below twitch momentarily. His lips covered the area, tongue licking and mouth sucking simultaneously.

Meanwhile, Tezuka struggled to remain calm while he tried to come up with a plan to escape. Unfortunately, the fact that his mind was starting to be clouded by a mixture of pleasure and pain didn't make it any easier.

He attempted to arch his body up to push Fuji off, but the tensai immediately sat back up and pinned his body back down against the bed. Although Fuji was skinny, he was heavier than he looked.

"So disobedient, Buchou?" Fuji shook his finger and began drawing light circles around his chest. "You need to be punished." Fuji thrust his hips forward, slowly grinding against Tezuka's erection.

That's when Tezuka realized he was hard, _really_ hard. He couldn't resist slipping out a slight moan as Fuji rocked his hips back and forth, pressing down and riding him as he created friction between his hard on and the throbbing member below.

"S-Stop," Tezuka merely gasped, trying hard to catch his breath.

"Tezuka, you're hard already? Aren't you the lustful one." Fuji bent down to lick the side of the taller boy's cheek as his hand slid into Tezuka's pants. Tezuka bit his lip, feeling Fuji's gaze on him as the tensai's hand directly rubbed his erection. Moaning again, he tried to twist his body away, but Fuji only pinned him down with his body once more, preventing him to move.

Fuji smiled at the taller boy, enjoying the sight of hazel eyes beginning to succumb to the pleasure.

"What do you want from me?"

Fuji paused his hand at the sound of the deep voice and blinked.

No, there was still a trace of ferocity in the captain's eyes as the taller boy glared back.

"I told you. I want to be the first to take your virginity," Fuji continued to smile.

Tezuka looked back at him with a serious face.

"I don't think it's as simple as that."

Fuji's eyes widened.

"There's something else, Fuji. There's something else you want."

Fuji felt his smile begin to falter at the deep, steady, strong voice.

"Fuji, what is it that you really want?"

Gritting his teeth, Fuji held up his smile, and squeezed the hard member tightly, making Tezuka let out a small yelp.

"I told you, there's nothing else I want. I just want to take your virginity."

He sat up, removing his hand from Tezuka's pants, and began unbuttoning his own shirt and stripping it off.

Tezuka froze, unable to keep his eyes from wondering all over the silky and flawless white skin of the tensai before him. It's not that he's never seen the boy naked before since they do change together in the locker room and shower in the same area during tennis practice. But, the atmosphere here is completely different from the clubroom's. Not to mention the circumstances.

Fuji noticed Tezuka admiring his body.

"Ne, do you like what you see?" he smiled, throwing his white shirt to the ground.

Embarrassed, Tezuka blushed and looked away. Suddenly, he felt two hands begin to unbutton and unzip his black pants. Quickly returning his attention to the tensai, he cried out, "Fuji!" The tensai tugged at the waistband and swiftly pulled it down to his ankles, revealing the large bulging erection aching to be released from beneath the thin cloth.

Fuji dropped his body down and grinded himself against the strong and fit body below.

Tezuka opened his mouth and groaned as skin met skin, chest against chest, feeling almost every part of the tensai's body. The friction between his erection and Fuji's was almost too much.

"Tezuka," Fuji moaned as he maneuvered himself downwards again. He removed the rest of Tezuka's pants, throwing them to the floor, before sitting between his legs. He propped up one of Tezuka's knees and began licking the inner thigh.

If Tezuka still had his senses, he would've known this was the perfect opportunity to smack Fuji over the head with the side of his leg. Unfortunately for him, he was losing control of his body, and his erection wasn't helping either.

Fuji's tongue trailed along his leg before biting down on his knee. Smiling as Tezuka twitched at the bite, Fuji licked the whole inner thigh, savoring the virgin skin, before reaching Tezuka's crotch. There, he paused, and Tezuka tilted his head up in fear as Fuji gave a seductive smile before blowing lightly over the throbbing flesh. Fuji lowered his face and kissed the bulging fabric, causing Tezuka to shiver. When Fuji looked back up, he was amused to see Tezuka still struggling to maintain his composure.

"Let the fun begin," Fuji whispered. He tugged at Tezuka's boxers and pulled them down swiftly, completely revealing the hard erection. Tezuka gasped as he felt the air in the room hit his throbbing member. He was starting to feel the tightness, and was relieved that his erection was let out. That is, until the tensai moved his lips down and kissed the tip.

Tezuka moaned loudly, barely able to contain himself anymore, as Fuji licked the slit before allowing his lips to cover a part of the top. Hot, wet saliva dripped down the shaft, and Tezuka tried desperately to resist the urge to thrust into Fuji's warm mouth. He twitched his body to get away, only to have both of Fuji's hands pin his legs down.

"Stay." Fuji ordered. He proceeded to lick the shaft, tongue trailing up and down, up and down the smooth texture of the darker colored flesh.

"Let go," Tezuka gasped. "Sto-"

He felt his breath cut short as Fuji engulfed the whole erection into his mouth.

Tezuka grunted and squeezed his eyed shut, but no matter what he tried, he could not prevent the sweet pleasure from taking over him. Silently cursing his body for not being able to resist, he tried to shift around, only to feel the temperature in his body rise up more as Fuji's wet mouth went up and down his cock. Fuji then took one hand and began massaging his balls, causing Tezuka to arch his back in surprise before dropping back down onto the bed. His breathing became extremely uneven as he felt himself coming close.

Then Fuji stopped massaging and gripped the base of his cock tightly.

"Ow! What the-" Tezuka looked up to see Fuji continue sucking once more.

"No, Stop…"

Fuji picked up his pace and began sucking harder, faster.

"Fuji, let go, aa-"

Fuji gripped the base tighter, and Tezuka watched his cock turn a shade of blue as the buildup started to become too much.

"Fuji! Gah!" Tezuka shook, pleading for Fuji to release him, but to no avail. Fuji kept on sucking and licking and kissing while squeezing him tightly.

Tezuka was on the verge of whimpering as the throbbing ache reached its max. Panting, he felt wet saliva and soft lips brush constantly over his hot flesh as it begged for sweet release.

Finally, Fuji let go of his hand, and Tezuka gasped as he came hard into the tensai's mouth, spewing cum after cum.

Fuji sucked the cock dry, swallowing the sticky liquid hungrily before planting a small kiss on the tip.

Panting, Tezuka watched in horror as Fuji sat back up and licked the dripping cum from his lips.

"Bitter, yet sweet," he grinned.

Tezuka began to blush. Appalled yet slightly turned on by Fuji swallowing his cum, he looked away, not knowing how to respond.

"Ah, Tezuka. Don't look away. That's rude." Fuji cupped his face towards his direction again and surprised the taller boy with a deep kiss. Tezuka choked as he accidentally tasted a part of his own semen.

"That's how you taste," Fuji smiled, backing away. "Oh my, Buchou, your face is now completely red."

Tezuka clenched his teeth and glared at the tensai.

"Do you enjoy doing this?" he asked angrily.

Fuji paused. He looked at the boy beneath him as fierce brown eyes met clear blue ones.

"I'll break you."

Tezuka blinked, surprised at the words he was hearing.

"I'll break down every wall you put up around you. Your resistance, your pride, your stubbornness."

The tensai leaned forward.

"I'll humiliate you until you cry."

Tezuka's eyes widened at this revelation as Fuji hopped off the bed to walk over to the drawers across the room. Grabbing a tube of lubricant from the top drawer, Fuji propped himself back onto the bed, pulled off the rest of Tezuka's boxers, and positioned himself between the taller boy's legs.

_I'll break you._

Tezuka couldn't believe what he had heard. Did Fuji…hate him that much?

Distracted by these thoughts, Tezuka didn't notice the tensai putting lube on his finger until he felt something cold and wet touch his entrance. Suddenly realizing where this was going, Tezuka cried out, "Fuji! Stop!"

He arched his back at the brief, sharp pain as a finger stuck into his warmth. Squirming, he contorted his face as the slender finger thrust in and out of him. It felt odd and uncomfortable, yet confusingly good at the same time. Then, a second finger went inside him, scissoring inside and stretching him as pre-cum began to leak from his cock.

"Ne, you're getting hard again. Your virgin body is just waiting for me to take it," Fuji snickered as he licked the pre-cum off the slit, sending Tezuka's body reeling.

And then, the fingers slipped out of him, and Tezuka's body was on the verge of crying out in anguish at the emptiness, much to his chagrin.

Fuji unzipped his own pants and slid them off, throwing them to the ground. He then pulled off his boxers and threw them to the side before putting more lube on his fingers and stroking his own hard on.

"Fuji."

Still stroking himself, Fuji looked up at the sound of the deep, sexy voice he always admired.

"Do you…hate me?" Tezuka whispered as he bit down on his lip, fighting back emotions.

Fuji stopped his hand and stared at the taller boy's face in shock. It wasn't just the question that caught him off guard. No. It was the tint of sadness in Tezuka's tone and eyes that nearly strained his heart.

Fuji's smile disappeared, arms falling to his sides.

"I had no choice." His blue eyes gazed down with seriousness at the deep, questioning, and alluring eyes below. "I try to talk to you, but you were always curt with me. I try to stay by your side, but you always back away. I try to help you and make you feel comfortable, but you always refuse my generosity." He clenched his teeth. "If…there is nothing else I can do, then I will take you by force!"

Tezuka's eyes widened in horror as Fuji spread his legs far apart.

"No. Fuji. Don't."

Fuji cupped a hand under his knee, propping one leg up.

"Fuji, please. Stop!"

Fuji held his cock and pressed forward, his tip reaching the entrance.

"FUJI! NO!"

Fuji thrust forward, completely engulfing himself within the warmth as Tezuka let out a hoarse cry and arched his back. Sharp tears of pain threaten to sting his eyes as he panted heavily, shaking, and desperately waited for the pain to subside.

"Tezuka…you're…so…tight," Fuji breathed as the sides wrapped around his cock, nearly making him come.

Tezuka contorted his face as he felt his insides being stretched. He gasped desperately for air as Fuji leaned forward and matched his eyes with his.

"Don't worry, Tezuka. Even though I said I'll be rough, I'll make you feel good too." He began pulling out until only the tip of his cock was left inside, and then thrust more slowly forward until he was completely in again.

Tezuka twitched and jerked as he felt his insides nearly tear and stretch even more, but at the same time, felt an unfamiliar kind of warm pleasure take hold of him as the last wall he built around himself began to crumble.

Fuji began thrusting in and out of him, drowning in the wonderful feeling. He leaned forward again and whispered closely, "It feels so good to be inside you."

"H-Hot…" Tezuka barely suppressed his gasp as he struggled to retain the last bit of his dignity.

"I want you, Tezuka," Fuji moaned before claiming the wet lips beneath him in a sloppy but passionate kiss.

As the pain went away, Tezuka felt his body willingly lose itself in Fuji's hold and allowed the tensai's probing tongue to overtake his.

While thrusting in ecstasy, Fuji tasted the warm cavern, his lips pressing deeper as he sucked and licked aggressively, occasionally nibbling the bottom lip playfully.

_I'll break you._

Fuji's words earlier swirled in Tezuka's mind again.

_Your resistance, your pride, your stubbornness. _

Fuji's free hand roamed like a wild animal through the taller boy's soft hair.

_I'll humiliate you until you cry._

Tezuka jerked his face away, breaking the kiss. Fuji stared down at the boy panting, not the least bit amused as he saw a small trace of resistance still left in those deep brown eyes. Wanting to completely break down that final wall, he angled himself and thrust hard at Tezuka's prostrate.

Tezuka arched his back and gasped at the unexpected intense feeling. Fuji repeatedly hit that spot as he watched with satisfaction the pleasure glaze over what were fierce brown eyes just minutes before.

Tezuka moaned helplessly as he heard slick wet sounds of Fuji sliding in and out of him.

Now really wanting to send Tezuka over the edge, the tensai took another deep breath and chomped down hard at the bottom side of Tezuka's neck.

Tezuka's eyes flew wide open as he let out a sharp cry.

The tensai scraped his teeth against the salty skin, licking and sucking the new mark he had implanted on his prey. He then lifted his head and lowered his hand to grab Tezuka's crotch, stroking it madly.

Tezuka jerked and squirmed, his body refusing to listen to his mind anymore.

"Tezuka." Fuji moaned, holding his gaze with the handsome face in front of him. "Tezuka."

The combination of Fuji calling out his name repeatedly as the tensai thrust harder and harder into him, stroking his erection mercilessly, was too much for the taller boy, and he saw a blinding light as he arched his back and let out a loud cry, his last wall of defense shattered. Waves of pleasure and more pleasure washed over him, sending him reeling over the edge with a mind-blowing orgasm as his cock shot out cum onto his abdomen until he was completely dry.

Fuji followed shortly afterwards as the muscles tightened rhythmically around his own erection, and he threw in a last few deep thrusts as he felt his mind go blank. Currents of breathtaking pleasure electrified his body, and he released his load into the warmth, gasping in pure ecstasy.

Fuji collapsed on top of the flushed body beneath him, panting, and rested his head on Tezuka's chest as he listened to the taller boy's heavy breathing while their heartbeats calmed down.

The windows in the room (as well as Tezuka's glasses) were fogged up from all the heat emitted from the now sweaty bodies of the two boys. Fuji lifted his head and chuckled in amusement at the sight of Tezuka's foggy glasses.

Tezuka shivered as he felt the tensai withdraw from him, allowing cum to leak out of his entrance. He watched as a thumb wiped the condensation off the lens of his glasses, revealing two breathtaking blue eyes once more gazing down on him.

Fuji smiled heavenly. His hand rummaged through soft hair, traveling down to gently caress Tezuka's pink cheeks, and then drifted slowly towards his chin as he tilted the taller boy's head and leaned down to claim those beautiful lips once more.

"Why?"

Fuji stopped at the sound of the hoarse, raspy voice beneath him. He was only an inch away from those wet, wanting lips.

"Why…did you do this?"

Fuji watched in disbelief as the fierceness and stubbornness slowly return to those deep brown eyes.

Teeth clenching in frustration, he grabbed Tezuka's shoulders and roughly turned him onto his stomach.

Surprised by this, Tezuka cried out, "Fuji! What are you-" He felt a strong hand grab a lock of his hair and pull his head back.

Grinning, Fuji leaned forward and whispered into the bespectacled boy's ear, "The night is young. We have a long ways to go, Tezuka."

* * *

...

Author's Note:

_Don't hate me!_

_:Runs Away:_

**_I will try to update with the next chapter very soon!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Chapters Update!**

* * *

Chapter 8

When Tezuka opened his eyes, he felt warm sunlight seeping through the window next to him. Rubbing his eyes, he saw only a blur of a ceiling above him. His hand automatically reached out to his side for his glasses, feeling the familiar lens at the drawer next to him before grabbing them and putting them on his face. Still lying in bed, he stared sleepily at the ceiling. He had enough of those weird dreams, and wondered if perhaps he should visit a psychiatrist to find out if he was going crazy. Yawning, his hand began rummaging through his hair when he caught sight of a mark on his wrist. Puzzled, he pulled his hand farther back to get a better view.

And then he froze.

On his wrist were traces of a thin bruise wrapped around his skin. Tezuka immediately held up his other hand and saw a mirror version of it.

Heart beginning to beat rapidly, Tezuka sat up, only to yelp in pain at the soreness in his back and bottom. He clenched his eyes and opened them again.

And then he felt like he was in hell.

Sitting right there on the window sill was a cactus growing ever so nicely against the rays of sunlight.

Tezuka's heart pounded as he slowly gazed down. He was wearing an oversized, faded purple shirt with blue shorts. With shaky hands, he lifted up his shirt and gasped in horror. His abdomen and chest were covered with purple hickeys.

_This can't be happening. _

Tezuka pulled down the left sleeve and saw traces of bruised teeth marks on his collarbone.

He pulled the covers up and saw only three hickeys over one knee and leg. Suspicious, he gulped and slowly lifted the bottom sleeves of his shorts higher, and sure enough, the rest of the dozens of hickeys were spread out all over his inner thighs.

His hands flew to the sides of his head as he groaned and tried to remember what happened last night.

It was the party. Yes. The party. Everyone was having fun. He remembered spilling a bowl of fruits. Or was it a plate? He wanted to give Inui laps. He stayed behind to clean up. And then Fuji stuffed some spicy cheese crackers into his mouth. Fuji gave him a glass of water.

Tezuka froze.

_I drank that water. And then..._

Suddenly, flashes of Fuji thrusting into him and devouring his lips sent his mind reeling.

His face collapsed into his hands in disbelief.

No. Way. No. Fucking. Way.

Except fucking was exactly what they did.

Tezuka straightened himself and felt the pain shoot up from his bottom again before putting his hand on the wall for support.

They were at it for hours. Fuji raped him over and over again throughout the night, from behind, from the front, from whatever other positions they were in that Tezuka didn't care to remember at the moment. But he knew for sure that they had gone on for a long time before Tezuka finally drifted off to sleep, exhausted and completely sucked dry.

_Tezuka._

Tezuka smacked his head to get rid of the lingering whispers of his name.

_Tezuka. _

Fuji had moaned his name over and over again as he fucked him mercilessly.

_Tezuka._

Just then, he felt someone entering the room. He looked up and sure enough, there was Fuji standing at the doorway, holding a tray filled with a plate of freshly cooked waffles and a glass of orange juice.

"I see that you're finally awake, Tezuka," Fuji smiled brightly.

Tezuka didn't know if he should feel disgusted or throw up. How could the tensai look at him as though nothing had happened?

Fuji held the tray and walked forward towards the bed. "You were completely out, so I wiped you down and cleaned you up before dressing you."

Tezuka felt his eyebrow twitch.

"You were so cute crying and moaning underneath me."

Tezuka's mouth gaped open as his throat went dry.

"I definitely…enjoyed making love to you."

Before he knew it, his large hand had shot out and smacked the tray away, sending the waffles and orange juice flying into the air and falling back onto the floor.

Furious, Tezuka glared at the tensai, only to find him smiling back at him innocently.

"Ne, Tezuka, now I have to remake your breakfast."

Tezuka threw the covers up and hopped onto his feet, only to find himself wobbling and falling back onto the bed. He hadn't realized how sore he really was.

"Be careful, you're still tired from last night. You need your rest," Fuji said soothingly, reaching out his hand.

"Don't touch me!" Tezuka smacked the tensai's hand away from him. Breathing heavily, he refused to look at the boy in front of him and, instead, looked down at the bed, bangs hiding his eyes.

Fuji stood there, still smiling at him, which annoyed him even more.

"You…" Tezuka began in a hoarse voice, shaking as he bit his bottom lip. His fists tightened and knuckles turned white as he felt a surge of emotions overwhelm him. And before he knew it, he was running out the bedroom door, nearly stumbling down the stairs, and hastily stepping into his shoes before throwing the front door open and staggering onto the street.

Fuji opened his blue eyes and picked up the spilled glass cup from the floor, smile now gone. Not the slightest bit amused, he crushed the glass with his bare hand.

* * *

Tezuka leaned against a pole, panting, before opting for a wall for better support. He was already halfway towards his home and could now fully feel the soreness in his body. Taking another deep breath, he pushed his hand against the wall as he wobbled down the street.

He breathed in relief when he finally reached the gate of his house. He proceeded through, opening the front door as he found it unlocked. He looked around to see if anyone was home. Taking off his shoes, he went over to the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

_Kunimitsu, we're out visiting a family friend. Lunch is in the fridge. _

_Mom._

Tezuka looked at the clock on the wall.

11:21AM.

Tezuka could only surmise that Fuji must've called his parents yesterday to let them know he was staying over after the party. That would explain for his family showing a lack of worry over why he didn't come home last night and leaving the door unlocked in the morning.

Tired, he stumbled towards the bathroom in the hallway and began stripping off his clothes. Turning on the faucet, he leaned on his hands against the wall, welcoming the warm water drizzling over his head and body.

_Fuji nibbled his ear as he thrust into him from behind, arms wrapped tightly around his chest and stomach. _

Steam filled the bathroom, fogging up the window.

_A soft hand ran lovingly through his hair as another reached below and began stroking him madly. _

His hand clinched into a tight fist again.

_I definitely…enjoyed making love to you._

"ARGGH!" Tezuka punched the bathroom wall, growling in anger.

Breathing hard as water soaked bangs dripped over his eyes, he felt his last ounce of strength leave him as aching muscles and emotions dragged him down to his knees.

* * *

When Tezuka woke up, it was 9PM. He had slept through most of the day comfortably and safely in his own bed, not bothering (or rather, not able) to do anything else. His homework was already done Saturday morning, and all the chores were completed that afternoon. He would've liked to have gone to the nearby tennis courts to practice, but his aching body and sore muscles proved otherwise.

He lied still, staring up at the ceiling. _His_ ceiling. He was definitely in his own room, safe within the confines of his own walls. He recognized the stacks of history and English books he had put on the shelves across from his bed. He recognized his own tennis racket still lying peacefully against the closet door. And most of all, he recognized the lack of a cactus sitting on his window sill.

But soft whispers of _his_ voice still call out to him.

_Tezuka._

Beautiful and tempting blue eyes haunt him and swallow him whole.

_Tezuka._

Lingering touches and smooth skin still send his chest shivering.

_Tezuka._

Subconsciously touching his lips with his fingers, he remembered the hot kisses devouring his mouth.

If only he could forget.


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Chapters Update!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Ne, Fuji, are you okay?"

The tensai looked up to meet the worrisome eyes of his friend.

"Ah, Eiji, I'm doing fine," Fuji smiled.

Kikumaru blinked. "Are you sure? You were staring out the window, zoning out."

"Oh, really?" Fuji smiled even wider. The two of them were in class during break, with Fuji at his desk and his friend bending forward to talk to him.

"Fuji, are you sure everything's okay?"

"I'm fine, Eiji. Don't worry," Fuji chuckled.

The redhead smiled, standing back up with hands on his waist. "Nya! If Fuji says so, then Eiji will believe you!"

Once Kikumaru walked away to talk to another classmate, Fuji dropped his smile again and leaned on his elbow, gazing out the window at the blue sky and white clouds slowly passing by.

_There's something else, Fuji. There's something else you want._

Tezuka's words floated back into his mind.

_Fuji, what is it that you really want?_

As dense as he thought Tezuka was, he had to give the captain credit for being able to see through him that much.

Fuji sighed as he recalled that night.

_Tezuka was panting heavily, eyes in a daze after climaxing again. Fuji crawled off the bed and went to the bathroom to prepare wet towels. By the time he came back, the bespectacled boy was fast asleep. _

_Fuji smiled as he stared down at the handsome face breathing peacefully. He leaned forward, taking off the boy's glasses, and kissed his sweat drenched forehead. Setting the glasses to the side on the drawer case, he quietly sat down on the bed, careful not to wake up the sleeping Tezuka…his Tezuka. _

_He gently caressed the handsome face, and then proceeded to clean the gorgeous body in front of him with the wet towels he had in his other hand. As he carefully damped the sides of the taller boy's face and wiped off the sticky and dried cum off the stomach, his eyes ventured down before widening in shock and horror. _

_Small stains of blood were on the bed sheet underneath. _

Fuji grimaced. The minute he saw the blood stains on the sheets did it dawn on him what he had done. He felt like he wanted to vomit at that moment.

He hadn't planned it this way. No. It was not supposed to go this way at all. He hadn't intended to hurt Tezuka…

_Do you…hate me?_

Fuji banged his head on the table. What has he done? He knew what he did was unforgivable. But he felt even worse knowing that he would do it again. It felt too good having Tezuka in his arms, watching him silently plead and beg...the warm feeling of being inside him and kissing those swollen lips…the feeling of knowing that Tezuka belonged to _him._

"Fuji, Inui's calling for you."

Fuji looked up from his desk to see his friend pointing at his other teammate standing outside his classroom door.

Fuji got up and walked over.

"You wanted to talk to me earlier today, but I was busy," Inui said as he pushed up his glasses. "So, what is it you would like to discuss?"

* * *

Fuji didn't talk for a minute as he and the data collector stood in a hidden corner of the empty hallway, away from the bustling classrooms.

"Inui," Fuji finally began. "Regarding your suggestions…"

"So, how did it go?" Inui smiled, glasses glinting.

Fuji paused. "I claimed his body." A bitter smile showed on his face. "But, I couldn't claim his heart."

Inui stayed silent.

"I think…he hates me now." Fuji looked up at Inui with a sad kind of smile that he rarely ever shows to anyone.

Inui gulped, noting to himself to document this unusual sight in his data book later.

"Fuji, did you follow my plan exactly? There was an 85 chance that Tezuka would be yours."

Fuji chuckled. "I…got impatient."

Inui's smile fell. "Fuji, you didn't…"

"That's why I said I think he hates me now." Deep, brown eyes tinged with sadness and hidden tears still haunt him. And yet, he yearned for them, those eyes that were only looking at _him _and no one else during those moments.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "Fuji, I'll come up with a new plan by the end of this week."

The tensai looked up, surprised. "Ne, Inui, you think I still have a chance?"

Inui only stared back, no expression whatsoever. "I'll talk to you about this again on Saturday." He then proceeded to walk back to class.

The tensai stood there, watching the back of his teammate disappear down the hallway.

_Do you…hate me?_

Fuji thought how ironic it was that he should be the one asking Tezuka that.

* * *

"Oi, Echizen! Let's make another bet!"

The young prodigy blinked at his senpai. "You know you're just going to lose."

"Oi!" Momoshiro glared at him. "I would've won if that lady hadn't gotten in the way!"

Fuji ignored the noises around him. As he changed into his tennis clothes, he secretly glanced around for a certain person that he hadn't seen all day long. Beginning to worry, he decided to tie his shoes as slowly as possible.

"Where's Buchou?" Kikumaru asked.

"He's outside talking to Ryuzaki Sensei," Oishi replied. "He came early today."

Fuji flinched. There was no doubt that Tezuka came early to change before anyone could see the many marks on his body.

As everyone gathered outside for practice, Fuji caught sight of the captain standing next to the white board, sure enough talking to Ryuzaki Sensei. As everyone lined up, the coach bellowed out, "Okay, everyone! You had your fun this weekend. Now it's time to start working again! We have an even tougher match coming up, so we need to be well prepared."

"The school we're playing against is especially known for having very strong doubles players," Tezuka announced, arms crossed in his usual serious stance. "Before we come up with a lineup of our doubles for the upcoming match, Inui will spend this week analyzing each and everyone one of us to see which pairs will be best to go up against our opponents. He will then provide Ryuzaki Sensei and me a list of his recommendations. Is everything clear?"

"Hai!" Everyone responded.

"Let's not get careless. Now, go stretch and prepare to run 20 laps!"

As everyone began stretching on the ground, Momoshiro walked over to Echizen and said discreetly, "Hey, Echizen, I don't think they'll pick either of us after what happened last time."

The first year looked up at him before pulling his cap down. "Aa."

"Everyone knows the Golden Pair is going to be in the lineup though," Momoshiro continued. "But I wonder who they'll pick for the other doubles team."

As his teammates around him discussed this, Fuji couldn't help himself from admiring the captain. Even after what happened just two days before, the captain was still standing firm with a strong sense of discipline on his face. But at the same time, he was worried about the taller boy's body. He knew that he had pushed him too far, especially since it was his first time.

Fuji glanced over and, sure enough, saw Tezuka slip out a small limp before walking normally again as he went to talk to Inui. No doubt he was hiding the pain.

The tensai felt guilty and walked over once Inui left to talk to Ryuzaki Sensei.

"Tezuka."

The taller boy turned towards him.

"Um…" Fuji was surprised at how nervous he felt.

"What is it, Fuji?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji swallowed and smiled. "How…are you feeling?"

Tezuka blinked. "I'm fine."

"Oh, really…" Fuji briefly trailed off. He held up his smile. "Then, your body-"

"I'm fine."

Fuji jumped at the abrupt reply. He looked up to meet the deep, brown, stern eyes of his captain. He tried to read those eyes, but found nothing else he could discern out of the ordinary as the captain just stared back at him, serious, unmoving, and emotionless.

"Fuji, are you going to stand there and daydream or are you going to go stretch before I give you more laps?"

"Oh! Aa…" Fuji felt slightly embarrassed as he realized he had been standing there for longer then he thought. "Sorry, heh," he chuckled before going back to stretch with the others.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team had secretly watched this scene in curiosity. "Eiji, is Fuji doing all right? He looks…strange," Momoshiro asked the acrobatic player.

"Nya, I asked him today, and he said he was fine."

"Momoshiro, you should concentrate more on your tennis if you have time to mind other people's business."

"Oi, Viper! You got a problem with me?!"

"You always give me problems to have!"

"Kaidoh, Momoshiro! 30 laps!"

* * *

As Fuji changed in the locker room, he wondered what was worse: having Tezuka punch him in anger, or having Tezuka act coldly and pretend that nothing happened?

The captain was impressive in showing no signs of what transpired over the weekend, and went along with his usual tennis duties of making sure no one slacked off during practice.

But still, Fuji's sharp eyes could sense the struggle that Tezuka put up with during practice. Occasionally, the captain would limp without anyone noticing after running the laps, and he seemed more careful with himself during his rally with Oishi. Not to mention that during the whole time, Tezuka avoided eye contact with the tensai, except when the shorter boy walked up to him to ask him a question regarding tennis.

"Fuji, do you want us to wait for you?"

Fuji turned away from his locker door.

"You go on ahead, Eiji. I have some things I need to do before I leave."

"Okay, bye!" Kikumaru waved as he and Oishi walked out, leaving the tensai alone in the locker room.

Facing his locker once more, Fuji slowly buttoned and unbuttoned his white shirt as he waited…and waited…and waited…

The door swung open, and large, heavy uneven steps could be heard. Fuji turned around just in time to see the taller boy round the corner and stop upon seeing the tensai.

Neither moved, except Fuji's fingers which continued to fondle the buttons on his shirt.

Fuji stared at the pondering eyes in front of him and watched as the taller boy debated whether to change in the locker room or grab his school uniform and go home and change later.

"Aren't you going to change?" Fuji smiled, breaking the ice.

Tezuka remained silent, and then walked over to his own locker. Back facing Fuji, he began taking off his sweat drenched tennis shirt.

Fuji watched in anticipation as the tall boy in front of him unveiled the bite marks and hickeys the tensai had left all over his back and shoulders. The mere sight of a body previously ravaged by him was turning him on.

"Tezuka."

The captain paused in the middle of changing.

"You…were limping."

Tezuka shook briefly before proceeding with folding his shirt neatly in his locker.

"I think…I overdid it."

Tezuka ignored him, putting on his white uniform shirt.

_Look at me. Why aren't you looking at me?_

Fuji started to get annoyed, and reached out his hand towards the broad back.

"Oi, Tezuka! I'm just concerned-"

Tezuka suddenly whirled around and backed himself into the lockers, away from the tensai's reach.

Fuji gaped in surprise, hand out in the air, as he saw the fear in the tall boy's eyes.

Slightly shaking with his back still against the lockers, Tezuka eyed the tensai wearily.

Fuji closed his mouth and dropped his hand. Tezuka looked dead-on scared of him. His heart dropped as he swallowed and put on his smile again.

"Ne, Tezuka, don't worry. I won't do anything today."

Tezuka frowned, feeling slightly embarrassed by his own actions, then turned back around to finish changing.

Fuji never took his eyes off the boy as he finished putting his clothes on.

Once they were both done, Fuji watched Tezuka close his locker and walk towards the door.

"Are you angry?" Fuji dared to ask.

Tezuka paused, not bothering to turn around, and then continued walking out the door.

* * *

Back at home, Tezuka collapsed on the bed, lying on his stomach as he felt his sore, aching body take over him once more. What's worse was that his butt hurt like hell.

_Perhaps I should've stayed home and told Ryuzaki Sensei that I was sick._

Practice was intense today. He barely made it through the laps and light rally given his body's current condition. And now his body was suffering the consequences.

But what bothered him more was Fuji's reaction towards him today. He had gone to school wearily, not knowing how to face the tensai after what happened. Not wanting to be a coward, he acted his usual self, stern face and all, and subconsciously avoided running into the tensai until practice. He even made an attempt to arrive to practice early so that no one could see the humiliating marks covering his body.

But when the tensai approached him to talk to him, Tezuka found himself extremely annoyed with the boy. For one thing, Fuji was talking nonchalantly as though what happened wasn't serious. And despite asking him about the condition of his body, the tensai still dared to front his usual smile.

Tezuka felt pisst off. Was this all a game to Fuji? Just barge in and take what he wants and smile away like nothing happened, while pretending to be concerned all at once? The more Tezuka thought about this whole mess, the more furious he got. What had he done to deserve this from the tensai?

And then, Tezuka felt even more humiliated with what happened in the locker room. His body had acted on its own, no doubt remembering as it sensed the tensai's approaching hand, and he had backed away like a coward.

He rubbed his temples, a habit now, not feeling any headaches anymore. Instead, his heart felt strained as he kept remembering Fuji's words to him that night.

_I'll break you…I'll humiliate you until you cry._

Sighing, he threw his arm over his eyes, suppressing the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him.

For some reason, the thought of Fuji hating him ached his heart more than anything else.

* * *

...

...

**Next Chapter will be updated soon!**

**Also, thank you for all your reviews so far, especially Nigellashade** **for giving such wonderful detailed reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Fuji."

The tensai turned around from the school gate at the sound of his name.

"Inui, good morning."

"I have a new menu for you to capture Tezuka's heart."

Fuji frowned, surprised. "Already? But, we only talked about this just yesterday."

"I know." Inui adjusted his glasses. "But I think that given the current situation, you need to act quickly to fix the problem. Waiting until Saturday to know what to do may be too late. That is why I had spent some time late last night coming up with a plan for you." He handed Fuji a small notebook.

The shorter boy took it and glanced at the cover. It was an ordinary school notebook, and he was curious as to what would be inside. Opening it, he read the first page:

_Operation Buchou's Heart_

Fuji glanced up. "Couldn't you have come up with a more creative name?"

"Ah…but I think the title is fitting."

Fuji continued reading.

_List of things to do for the week:_

_1) Greet Tezuka at least twice every day. (Normal conversations only)_

_2) Help Tezuka with his Student Council duties. (Do not harass him when you are alone with him in the student council room)_

_3) Find a way to keep Kaidoh and Momoshiro from killing each other during practice. (NOTE: refer to Inui for suggestions)_

_4) Refrain from ANY physical contact with Tezuka for this week!_

Fuji looked up.

"Inui, I have a problem with #4."

"Fuji, it is important that you refrain from touching the buchou for this week. He is most likely still recovering from the shock. Any advances from you may put him on severe defense mode."

The tensai flinched, suddenly having a flash back of an unusually scared Tezuka backing away from him in the locker room when he reached out his hand.

"Then, for #3, how am I going to keep Kaidoh and Momoshiro from beating each other up?"

"You leave that up to me," Inui grinned, glasses glinting.

Fuji chuckled. "Ne, Inui, are you sure this will work?"

"There is an 80 percent chance that Tezuka's heart will be yours if you follow the curriculum exactly. Any deviations from the menu and your chances will drop to 25 percent."

Fuji briefly scanned the rest of the items on the page before glancing up again and nodding.

"I'll do it."

* * *

"Good morning, Tezuka."

The captain blinked as the smiling tensai stood in the hallway, right in front of his classroom door.

"Fuji," he nodded.

"How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine."

"Good."

Silence.

"Well, I will see you later." Fuji waved before turning around to leave for his class.

Tezuka stood there for a minute, slightly confused, before entering his own classroom to the squeals of fangirls who had just witnessed their favorite pair briefly chatting right outside their door.

* * *

"Tezuka, are you making copies for the student council meeting?"

The taller boy blinked again. "Hn."

"Then let me help you." Fuji took a stack of papers from Tezuka's hands and followed him to a room where the copier was.

The two stood there at the machine, watching as paper after paper spit out on one side.

Silence.

"Ne, who do you think will be picked for the doubles lineup at our next match?" Fuji smiled.

"I don't know. Let's wait for Inui's results first."

More silence.

Tezuka frowned as the taller boy continued to stare at him, smiling. Hand on the copier, he glanced down at the tensai's hand, which was very close to his. He thought for a moment that he saw the shorter boy's hand inch towards his own before backing away at the last minute.

"Fuji, you don't have to wait here. I can bring the copies to the meeting myself."

"Ne, but I want to help. You have a lot on your hands, right?"

Tezuka blinked once more at the smile still frozen on the face in front of him.

"Fuji."

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

* * *

"For today's menu, we will play a little game called, 'Tennis without Arguments.'"

"Tennis without what?" the regulars tried to repeat Inui's words.

"Since we are in the midst of selecting our doubles for the upcoming match, it is pertinent that we foster good relationships with one another. In order to have the perfect pairs, we need to have players who know how to work really well with one another."

"Oishi, we have no problems with that!" Kikumaru beamed, nudging his partner.

"That is why for the first half of today's practice, you will spend time getting to know your assigned partner and really work out your doubles strategy. You will then play against one another in pairs at the end of practice. I will provide you with a list later as to which pairs will go up against which."

"Che, this will be a cinch. We got that down from the book we read last time, right Echizen?" Momoshiro smiled at the young prodigy.

The first year tipped his cap down in response, remembering the _Doubles for Dummies _book that left them looking like a pair of dumb fools.

"Today, Oishi will be with Echizen. Takashi with Fuji. Tezuka with Kikumaru. And Kaidoh with Momoshiro."

"Oi, why am I not with Oishi?" The redhead pouted.

"Fsssh, you better focus today, Momoshiro."

"Who are you to tell me about focusing!"

"You got us in trouble the last time, idiot!"

"And who's the real one to blame for that, snake head?!"

"There's a catch."

Everyone looked at Inui, who had a sly grin and an evil glint in his glasses.

"The goal is to communicate effectively and peacefully. Any arguments today and you will be drinking a pitcher of this." Inui held up a glass pitcher of a boiling red liquid with pieces of who knows what floating at the bottom.

"I-Inui, w-what is that?" Takashi asked, remembering how he nearly threw up the last time.

"It is my new specialty, Red Wine. But don't worry, it doesn't have any alcohol in it. It contains high protein based nutrients from certain…organisms."

Everyone's face turned green, save for Tezuka's and Fuji's.

"I trust there will be no disturbances for the day?" Inui smiled, eyeing both Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

The two second years felt sweat drops trickle down their necks as they gulped at the sight of the pitcher held out towards them.

"Today will be great for all of you to practice good teamwork," Ryuzaki stated, arms crossed. "As Inui said, being able to work well with others is crucial to form a strong doubles team. And also," the coach turned to smile at Fuji, "we should all thank Fuji here for this bright idea. He pointed out that there were times when the team seems on edge and would bicker nonsensically, and suggested this method of allowing everyone to really work on their teamwork skills."

Tezuka, surprised by Ryuzaki's last words, took a peak at the smiling boy who merely nodded.

* * *

"Good morning, Tezuka."

Tezuka paused upon seeing the tensai standing in front of the school gate a few feet away from him on a Tuesday morning.

"Fuji," he nodded.

"I'll walk you to class," the shorter boy smiled as he walked over to stand next to him.

Tezuka stiffened. He couldn't help but feel that this was starting to creep him out.

"Fuji, you should go on ahead. I don't want you to be late to class."

"It's still early, Tezuka. No worries."

* * *

"Tezuka, let me help you carry those books." Fuji took a small stack of literature books from the bespectacled boy's full hands.

"Fuji, you don't have to."

"Ne, but I really want to help."

Tezuka sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

The two boys walked down the hallway silently, passing by the blushes and giggles of various female students.

"What are these books for?" Fuji finally asked.

"The student council wants to discuss the new list of books the head of the literature department created to replace the current list for next year."

"Ah, so these are the new books that teacher recommended?"

"Aa."

"Hm, seems interesting. Can I join one of your meetings? I'm curious to see what books these are as well."

"Unfortunately, the discussion is limited to student council members and teachers only."

"I see."

Silence.

"I'm assuming that this goes back to the whole rule of how only student council members can view confidential school issues?"

"Aa," Tezuka nodded.

"Hm…"

* * *

Tezuka stood there, gaping.

In front of him were two of his best second year players crouching in opposite corners of the locker room, shivering.

"We'll…be good, right, Viper-…I mean, Kaidoh?"

"That's right, Momoshiro. We are great teammates, aren't we? T-t-teamwork..." Kaidoh stammered, face pale white.

Tezuka wondered if the world had gone crazy. His two aggressive second year rivals were shaking like chickens right there in front of him.

"What happened to Momoshiro and Kaidoh?" Tezuka asked the regulars changing in front of him.

Everyone fell silent, glancing at one another uneasily.

"Well?" The captain demanded, crossing his arms.

"Perhaps Momoshiro and K-Kaidoh accidentally drank one of I-Inui's special drinks today," Kikumaru chuckled carefully, looking at Takashi.

"Yea, they must be having a stomach ache," Takashi quickly added.

Tezuka blinked. "At the same time?"

"Well, maybe a…couple minutes apart?" the power player responded, trying not to stutter.

Just then, Kaidoh opened his mouth to say something when two fiery blue eyes glinted and shot warning laser beams right through his chest. The second year immediately cowered back in fear, shaking.

Echizen, watching this, sighed and put on his cap. "Mada mada dane."

* * *

"Good morning, Tezuka."

Tezuka tensed. It was Wednesday morning, and standing right there on his doorsteps in front of his house was the smiling tensai. "Your mother let me wait here instead of outside the front gate. She wanted me to come in for some breakfast, but I told her I'd wait outside."

The taller boy continued to stare, not moving.

"Ne, Tezuka, are you all right? Are you not felling well?"

Tezuka shook himself out of his trance. "I'm fine. What are you doing here, Fuji?"

"I want to walk with you to school," the tensai beamed.

The taller boy narrowed his eyes. "Fuji."

"Yes?" Fuji smiled even wider, as innocent as ever.

Tezuka sighed. "Never mind. Let's go."

* * *

If pigs could fly, then they would surely be flying right now.

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched at the tensai sitting across from him at the large table in the student council room.

"Koizumi, what is the meaning of this?" he turned to ask his vice-president.

"Ah, Tezuka-san, I forgot to tell you. Fuji-senpai had expressed an interest in joining the student council. I explained to him that that won't be possible since joining is based on an election basis, so he asked if he could merely observe the responsibilities of the student council. Plus, he's doing an extra credit paper for one of his classes where he has to write an essay on the student council life, but of course he'll omit information that deals with confidential issues. So, I invited him to attend our next few meetings given he respects our rule on confidentiality. "

Tezuka blinked. Did he hear that right? Fuji is what?

"Thank you for welcoming me to your meeting. I will try my best not to be a burden," Fuji smiled, slightly bowing to everyone at the table.

"Kya! he's so cute!" The secretary whispered excitedly to the girl on her right.

"We are so lucky!" Another student council member mumbled into her friend's ear.

Tezuka took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

This. Can't. Be. Happening.

* * *

"Momoshiro, that was a great serve!"

"Ah, thank you Kaidoh! You're flattering me too much!"

Tezuka watched in disbelief at the tennis court in front of him.

"Here's another shot coming up, Kaidoh! Let me know what I need to improve on!" Momoshiro smiled a strained smile, sweat drops trickling down his forehead.

"Okay, I'll be prepared!" Kaidoh called out in a strange gentle voice.

Tezuka's mouth dropped wide open. Are they really playing tennis?

* * *

"Fuji, what are you doing?"

"Ne, Tezuka. Your mother makes great food! You are so lucky to have such delicious breakfast prepared for you every morning!"

"Oh, Fuji-kun, you're flattering me too much!" the older woman blushed.

Tezuka's eyes twitched as he watched the tensai smile and eat at _his_ table in _his_ kitchen.

"Tezuka, aren't you going to sit down?" the shorter boy grinned.

"Fuji, what is the meaning of this?"

"What do you mean, Tezuka?" the tensai asked, completely innocent.

"Kunimitsu, your friend is such a good boy. So polite! And he's so cute!" his mother squeaked.

Tezuka sighed. This is not how he would like to start his Thursday mornings.

* * *

"The clubs did what?" Tezuka asked, wide-eyed.

"They suddenly dropped all their complaints," the secretary of the student council informed him.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I find it weird too."

Shaking his head and completely puzzled, he left the student council room to speak to one of the advisors. As he walked down the hallway, he saw students whispering in the corners as he passed by them. Wondering why the odd atmosphere, a blond haired boy suddenly approached him nervously.

"Tezuka-san, I have something I need to t-talk to you about-"

"Oi, Tezuka!" Fuji called out cheerfully, prancing towards them from a classroom nearby.

"Ack!" the blond haired boy yelped, throwing his arms up in the air and running away.

"Ne, wasn't that the computer club president?" the tensai asked.

Tezuka stood there, bewildered, as he watched the panicky student round a corner and disappear.

* * *

When Tezuka got home that day, he collapsed into his chair and banged his head on his desk.

Perhaps the world really had gone crazy.

His two second years were suddenly nice to each other, the school clubs all mysteriously withdrew their complaints, and Fuji is showing up to greet him every morning.

He shivered. Why does he get the feeling that the last part of that thought was the cause of everything strange happening this week?

* * *

"Good morning, Fuji."

The tensai blinked in surprise. He had just arrived at Tezuka's house, only to find Tezuka standing outside of the gate already.

"Ah, Tezuka. Were you waiting for me?"

"You've been coming here the last two mornings anyway," the taller boy replied.

Fuji almost blushed, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of Tezuka waiting for him.

"Let's go," the serious boy ordered, leading in the direction of the school.

* * *

"Tezuka, let's eat lunch together."

The taller boy blinked a couple times, his mouth partially open. He heard a loud squeal of fangirls in the background as Fuji stood there in front of his classroom door during break.

"Fuji, is there something you need to talk to me about?"

The tensai continued to smile innocently. "I just want to eat lunch with you."

Tezuka sighed.

* * *

During lunch up on the rooftop, the two third years sat on the ground and ate their bentos as they watched the clouds above them drift by.

"Haa…it's so nice up here." Fuji breathed in the fresh breeze as he stretched his arms wide open.

"Aa," Tezuka merely nodded.

"Ne, Tezuka, is it going to rain?" Fuji dropped his arms and turned his head to look at the boy next to him.

"I'm not sure. Ryuzaki Sensei is still awaiting word on the match tomorrow," Tezuka responded, still staring down at his lunch.

"If we do play them tomorrow, do you think we'll win the game?"

"Everyone has been training hard. It is best we do not let our guard down. We have no option but to win."

Fuji chuckled at Tezuka's usual serious tone. "Ne, Tezuka, your mind's really on the game this whole week, isn't it?"

"Aa."

Fuji grinned.

"You've been working very hard lately too, haven't you."

"Aa."

The tensai chuckled some more and stood up to walk over to the the edge of the building. He leaned on his side against the gated fence, opening his eyes to take in the magnificent view below.

"You…always work hard," he smiled, an unusual sound in his voice. "No wonder…everyone admires you."

Tezuka blinked and looked up at the strange tone.

Soft, hazel colored hair swayed harmoniously with the wind as delicate strands fluttered gently over the serene face before him. Vibrant blue eyes shined admiringly under the sunlight while fair, elegant fingers lightly brushed the gate overlooking the breathtaking view. Fuji stood there gracefully, gazing peacefully at the horizon with a genuine warm smile barely seen by anyone.

At that moment, Tezuka couldn't take his eyes off of the entrancing figure in front of him. He felt something warm flutter within him.

Suddenly, Fuji blinked and turned his head back around.

Upon catching Fuji's eyes, Tezuka flinched and quickly diverted his attention back to his bento.

Fuji smiled and walked over to him, bending forward.

"Tezuka-"

"I'm going."

Fuji blinked. "Eh?"

"I just remembered that the head of the literature department needed to speak to me privately." He began gathering his things.

"But your lunch-"

"I'll finish it later." He picked up his bag and wrapped bento and stood up, turning around to walk towards the door of the rooftop. "We'll see each other later," he added without looking back at the gaping tensai.

Once safe from Fuji's presence, Tezuka began panting heavily as he walked through the school halls. His heart was pounding abnormally fast, and he couldn't figure out why.

"Tezuka."

"What?!"

Oishi jumped at Tezuka's abrupt reply.

"Did I…catch you at a bad time?"

"Oishi." Tezuka blinked at his best friend before looking down, slightly chagrined. He dropped his head into his hand. "No, sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that."

The vice-captain smiled warmly. "It's okay. I see you're stressed. Are you feeling okay? Your face seems red."

Tezuka lifted his head. "My face is what?"

"Do you have a cold?"

"Aa." Tezuka looked away. "I…have to go."

He quickly continued down the hall, leaving a very confused Oishi behind.

But instead of heading for the literature department, he turned at another hallway and entered the men's restroom.

Once inside, he looked at himself in the mirror.

His eyes widened.

Sure enough, his cheeks were flushed red. Really red. He lifted his hand to his forehead. Did he have a fever? His face felt unusually hot.

Turning on the faucet, he bent down and splashed cold water onto his face.

After a couple splashes, he looked back up at the mirror, water dripping from the tip of his nose. The colors in his cheeks have cooled down to a pinkish glow, but his lungs were still having trouble breathing and his stomach still felt like it was fluttering all over the place. Tezuka felt his forehead once more, but did not find any other signs of a fever.

He made a mental note to drop by the infirmary later today just to be safe.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning! Warning! Warning!**

**This Chapter is rated M!**

* * *

Chapter 11

_We'll see each other later._

As Tezuka's words repeated over and over again in Fuji's head, the tensai thought how ironic it was that the bespectacled boy did exactly the _opposite_ of what he said. For the rest of the day, Fuji noticed Tezuka avoid him like the plague.

The tensai wondered what he did wrong. He followed most of the items on the list that Inui provided him, and he even made a strong effort to resist pouncing on the taller boy (a difficult task indeed). Yet, Tezuka had been acting weird ever since lunch. When Fuji saw him in the hallway after lunch, he lifted his hand up to wave and call out to him, only to watch the taller boy whirl around suddenly and walk back in the opposite direction. During break, when he walked over to Tezuka's classroom, the female students, who nearly fainted at the site of him, informed him that Tezuka was not there and had left for the student council room just minutes before. But when Fuji arrived at the student council room, the vice-president told him that he had not seen the student council president since morning.

Tired from running around in search of his target, Fuji sighed and dropped his head onto his desk. Just what is going on? Everything was going fine up until now.

"Ne, Fuji, are you okay?"

Fuji looked up at his best friend's worried face. "I'm fine, Eiji," he smiled.

"But, you looked happy this morning and now you suddenly look upset," Eiji commented. Fuji admired the redhead's ability to see through his smile sometimes.

He sighed. "I'm just a little under the weather. Maybe I caught a cold."

"Eh?! But you can't! We have a match tomorrow! We're going to find out today who's playing doubles!"

"Ah, that's right," Fuji smiled. "Do you reckon that they'll pick Momoshiro and Kaidoh? Those two have been getting along really well lately."

Eiji glared at his friend, wide-eyed. "That's because you threatened them!"

Fuji smiled innocently. "Why, whatever do you mean? I merely…_advised_ them."

The redhead pouted. "You are so mean."

"Am I?" Fuji's eyes glinted, and his hands reached out and grabbed the adorable boy into an embrace, pulling him down towards his desk.

"F-Fujiko!"

"But I am so nice to my little Eiji, am I not?" Fuji grinned playfully.

"Fuji, let me go you damn harasser! FUJJJJJIIIIIIII!"

* * *

"What? The match is postponed until next week?" Kikumaru blinked.

"Yes, that's because there's a 95 percent chance that there will be a thunderstorm today and tomorrow," Inui explained, adjusting his glasses.

"Tezuka and Ryuzaki Sensei are discussing it outside right now. I overheard them talking about it," Momoshiro added as he changed into his tennis clothes in the locker room.

"Ah…I really want to find out today who's playing doubles for the match."

"Eiji, isn't it obvious that you and Oishi will be in the lineup?" Momoshiro laughed.

"Nya!"

Fuji pondered this as he took off his shirt. He was also looking forward to finding out today who would be in the lineup for doubles. He was secretly hoping that…

"Everyone!"

The regulars all turned around at the sound of the familiar, deep, commanding voice.

"As you probably all know by now, the match for tomorrow will be postponed until next week. Ryuzaki Sensei was just notified of this," the captain announced, crossing his arms. "Therefore, we will give Inui more time to come up with his suggestions for the doubles lineup. Is everything clear?"

"Hai!"

"Don't let your guard down. I will see you on the court."

Fuji quickly ran after the taller boy. "Tezuka."

"Yes, Fuji."

The tensai froze. Something was off. Not only was Tezuka not looking at him, but he was making an effort to look to the side and at others in the room.

"Well, um, I wanted to know if practice will be affected next week. I heard that it may rain all of that week."

"That will be decided when the time comes. For now, concentrate on the practice for today," Tezuka ordered, still avoiding the tensai's questioning eyes as he turned around to leave.

Fuji stood there, frowning.

What was that about?

Out on the courts, everyone observed the dark clouds in the horizon.

"It does look like it's going to rain," Echizen commented before smirking. "We can still take those guys on in that weather."

"Ochibi, you're being so cocky again!" Kikumaru grinned as he jokingly slapped the young prodigy on the back.

Kaidoh and Momoshiro looked at each other.

"Eh, how are you doing today?" the boy with the bandana asked carefully.

"I'm okay," Momoshiro responded, smiling uneasily. The two grimaced before looking away.

"Inui will now explain to you the schedule for today!" Tezuka announced, signaling everyone to divert their attention to the front.

The data collector adjusted his glasses as he began. "Today, you will be paired up with someone new to practice your doubles skills. Takashi, you will be with Kikumaru. Fuji with Oishi. Echizen with Momoshiro, and Tezuka with Kaidoh."

"But before we do that, you will do a small rally first and work on your individual weaknesses. Once you're ready, go ahead and start working on your doubles strategy with your partner," Ryuzaki added.

"Is everything clear?" Tezuka asked.

"Hai!"

"Now, go stretch and run 10 laps."

Fuji quietly snuck away to walk up to Inui.

"Ne, Inui, didn't you say I would be paired up with Tezuka today?" he whispered.

Inui lowered his head to meet Fuji's height. "That was the original plan, but the pairing changed at the request of the buchou."

Fuji frowned. "What?"

"Fuji, did something happen between you and Te-"

"Fuji! Why aren't you stretching? 20 laps!"

* * *

Fuji began to sweat. Despite the cool breeze blowing by from the change in the weather, it was still pretty hot outside. He wiped away the sweat on his face with the sleeve of his shirt before noticing Tezuka standing at Court C watching Takashi and Kikumaru play.

"Oishi, let's take a short break," Fuji suggested.

"Good idea," the vice-captain panted. Fuji left the dark haired boy resting on the ground as he approached the other court.

"Tezuka."

The tall boy merely glanced over before turning his attention back to the game in front of him.

"What is it, Fuji?"

"It's still pretty hot for a day like this, ne?" he smiled, standing next to him.

"Aa," Tezuka responded stoically, continuing to stare ahead.

"I wish I had brought an umbrella. I didn't realize it may rain today."

"Aa."

Fuji turned to look at him. "Do you reckon the other team feels disappointed that they won't be able to play us tomorrow?"

"Hn."

Silence.

Fuji held his gaze, never turning his eyes away from the taller boy's icy profile. "Who did you think would be picked for the doubles lineup?"

"We will discuss that next week."

More Silence.

_Why aren't you looking at me?_ Fuji thought to himself, frustrated.

"Tezuka."

"Yes?"

Pause.

"Nevermind."

* * *

The locker room felt more humid than usual due to the weather. As the clouds rolled in outside, covering the sky, the regulars changed out of their sweaty clothes.

"That's why I hate thunderstorms," Momoshiro panted, fanning himself. "The weather's hot and humid outside despite the overcast."

"It looks like it's about to rain too," Kikumaru added. "Ne, Oishi, I didn't bring an umbrella today!"

"Don't worry, I'll walk you home in case it rains," Oishi smiled warmly, patting the redhead.

"Nya!"

As everyone chatted excitedly about the free weekend, Fuji unzipped his jacket slowly, face hidden behind his locker door.

During the rest of practice, Tezuka ignored him completely unless his captain's duty required him to deal with a teammate. Whenever Fuji approached him after that time, the captain would discreetly walk away to where Ryuzaki Sensei or Inui were standing. Other times, the captain simply avoided his eyes.

Fuji was completely confused. Everything was going well this week, and he was surprised that Tezuka tolerated him participating in the student council meetings. In fact, the bespectacled boy even waited for him outside his own house this morning to walk with him to school.

So why the sudden change in behavior? Had he said something wrong? As Fuji went over in his head his conversations with Tezuka this week (which were very few given that the man barely spoke), the rest of the regulars were about done changing.

"Fuji, you're so slow today. Did the match being cancelled get to your head?" Momoshiro joked, pushing the back of Fuji's head with his finger.

"Ah, Momoshiro," Fuji responded, turning around to reveal clear, blue eyes. "Who are you to call slow? Have you forgotten what we talked about a few days before?" An evil smile appeared on Fuji's lips.

The second year jumped and started to back away, feeling a strange, cold aura surround him.

"Let's go, Inui," Kaidoh said, grabbing his bags so quickly that his green bandana fell out of his hands and onto the floor.

"Ii data," Inui smiled, following his favorite second year out the door.

"Eiji, we should go before the weather gets worse. Even though I have an umbrella, I'm not sure it'll hold up in a thunderstorm." The Golden Pair walked side by side out the door.

"Momo-senpai-"

"Ah! Echizen! Are you waiting for me to leave?" Momoshiro chuckled happily at the first year, glad for the source of distraction for Fuji.

Echizen blinked. "Actually, I wanted to ask you if-"

"I definitely don't want to keep you waiting for too long, so let's leave now, okay?" The last second year grabbed the young prodigy's wrist and bags and pulled him out of the locker room.

Fuji stood there, hand still on his own jacket zipper, alone. He noticed the dark, cloudy sky through the window. Sighing, he remembered that he hadn't brought an umbrella today. He quickly took off his jacket, deciding to change as quickly as possible out of his tennis clothes before it began to rain.

As he put his jacket in his locker, he heard the door swing open and large footsteps come in. Taking a deep breath, he turned around, knowing full well who those footsteps belong too.

His eyes caught the taller boy rounding the corner and, like last time, stop at the sight of the tensai. But the bespectacled boy immediately looked away and proceeded to his own locker across from Fuji's, opening it and taking out a small towel to wipe off the sweat on his drenched face.

"Tezuka."

"Hn."

"What are you going to do tomorrow, now that the game is cancelled?"

"I need to catch up on my studying," he lied. For some reason, Fuji could tell that he was lying, despite the cold, emotionless tone in his voice.

"Would you like me to study with yo-"

"I'll be fine." Tezuka cut him off, back still facing the tensai.

_Turn around._ Fuji quietly demanded in his mind. _Turn around and look at me you tall blockhead fool! _

"Then, I guess I'll see you on Monday-"

"You don't need to drop by my house on Monday morning."

Fuji blinked.

"Ne, I don't mind-"

"Nor the morning after that."

Fuji flinched. What is going on?

"Then Wednesday-"

"DON'T…come anymore," the taller boy nearly snapped.

Fuji stood there, bewildered. Did he hear this right?

"But Tezuka-"

"Enough, Fuji. If you have that much free time on your hands, then I suggest you spend it working on your tennis."

Fuji stiffened, stunned. "What?"

"Your stamina seemed to have decreased a little. And your footwork was a little off today."

Fuji tensed as Tezuka continued his lecture with his back still facing him.

"If you work on that side-step, I'm sure it will benefit you greatly for the upcoming match."

The tensai clenched his teeth as something boiled within him.

"Also, accuracy is very important. I suggest practicing that with Inui's help."

His fists tightened until they were completely white.

"Working with Kaidoh will help you with your stamina as well."

Deep, suppressed emotions began to surface and overwhelm him.

"But overall, if you spend more of your time practicing instead of doing miscellaneous things, then you will definitely improve your tennis-"

BAM!

Tezuka clenched his eyes shut on reflex and opened them as he found himself pinned against the locker. Blue eyes glared at him with an intensity that left his heart pounding, which the tensai must've felt with his hand pressed up against the middle of Tezuka's chest.

"F-Fuji!"

"Tennis…"

Tezuka blinked at the sound of the strained voice.

"Is that all you think about, Tezuka? Tennis? Is everything about tennis?"

"Fuji, what are you ta-"

"Do. You. Not. Get. It," Fuji bit each word, a mixture of emotions threatening to overtake him. "You…really…" the hand on Tezuka's chest began shaking as the tensai looked down.

"Fuji…" Tezuka frowned gently, hearing a hint of hurt in the shorter boy's voice.

"Tezuka…you…you…" Fuji bit his quivering lip, now the one to avoid the other boy's gaze.

"Fuji, what's…the matter?" Tezuka asked, concerned.

"The matter…heh," Fuji chuckled ironically before looking up to reveal sharp, blue, dangerous eyes. "What's the matter?" He took a step forward and lifted up his leg to knee Tezuka's crotch.

Surprised, Tezuka gasped at the contact.

"Fuji!"

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you what's the matter?" Fuji asked firmly, grinning again as he grinded his leg against the rising erection. "Ne, Tezuka, what's the matter? Why are you getting hard all of a sudden?"

"Fuj-" Tezuka felt his breath cut short as a hot, intense sensation rose from below. His knees began to quiver weakly against Fuji's leg. "What…are you…doing?" He tried to push the tensai away, but the shorter boy only leaned forward more, pressing up against his body.

"I'll show you what's the matter," Fuji whispered as he pressed his lips against the taller boy's.

Tezuka's eyes widened at the taste of Fuji's lips as the tensai pushed his tongue in forcefully, hungrily licking the waiting mouth. Tezuka felt his knees buckle as his hands scurried frantically to cling onto anything behind him.

Fuji pressed his body harder against the taller boy's. Sucking and licking the rough lips aggressively, he broke the kiss momentarily, finding in satisfaction a very flushed and very aroused Tezuka panting heavily in front of him.

Fuji licked his lips. "Ne, Tezuka, you're a good kisser. But why don't I teach you some more?" Fuij leaned in and kissed him again when, suddenly, he felt sharp teeth bite down hard on his bottom lip.

Fuji backed his face away in pain. "What the…" He saw a small trail of blood dripping from the corner of Tezuka's mouth. But what really caught his eye was the sheer intensity and fierceness in those deep, brown eyes.

Fuji smiled, licking his own blood off his lips. "You really are stubborn, but…" his free hand traveled down below and groped the erection through the blue sweat pants.

Tezuka stiffened in surprise, clenching his teeth to suppress any noise from leaving his mouth.

Fuji leaned his face forward once more.

"I told you before. I'll humiliate you until you cry." He let go of his grip and slid his hand down Tezuka's pants, rubbing against the hardening flesh underneath.

Tezuka bit down on his bottom lip, contorting his face at the unbearable sensation. He pressed his hands harder up against the locker, grasping for nothing.

Seeing that his captain was succumbing, Fuji moved his other hand away from Tezuka's heaving chest to slowly pull down the zipper of the taller boy's jacket.

As Tezuka shivered under Fuji's touch, his eyes began to daze. He willed himself to push the tensai away, but his body began to crave more for the soft and calloused hand on his groin.

Watching in amusement at the flustered face turning away, Fuji leaned up and licked the dry sweat off the bare beautiful neck, gently nibbling and sucking.

"No…" Tezuka gasped, getting enough energy to lift up both of his hands and meekly push the tensai away.

"Do you want to hold on to me?" Fuji asked coyly, sensing the hesitation in the hands shaking uncontrollably against his shoulders. He stroked the erection harder, picking up speed.

"Haa…" Tezuka nearly whimpered, fingers suddenly clinging desperately onto Fuji's shirt against his better judgment.

The tensai's talented hand stroked up and down the long shaft, occasionally fingering the tip playfully, as his eyes looked up in awe at the struggle within the taller boy's brown ones.

Tezuka felt like his knees were about to give out as he tried hard to remain standing. His body yearned in anticipation as Fuji stroked him more and more.

Finally, Tezuka rolled his head back against the locker, unable to suppress a loud cry as he came in the tensai's hand.

Shaking and panting heavily, he dropped his hands and slowly opened his eyes to meet lustful blue ones filled with frightening desire.

Fuji held up the dirtied hand, licking his fingers in front of Tezuka. "Delicious," he smiled.

"You…are the worse," Tezuka panted, glaring through half opened lids.

Fuji's smile fell, not at all pleased with this attitude. "I see that you haven't learned anything." He grabbed Tezuka's arm and threw him to the ground, surprising the taller boy with his strength.

As Tezuka fell onto the hard, cold floor, his glasses flying off with a clutter somewhere to the side, he felt another pair of strong arms turn him around onto his stomach, effectively pinning him down from the back. He tried to reach behind to push off his attacker when a hand gripped his previously injured left elbow and squeezed.

"ARWW!" he cried out in pain as the tensai took advantage of this moment to pull the other arm behind him.

Fuji then pulled Tezuka's jacket down from his back to right below his elbows, rummaging with the material to effectively lock Tezuka's arms within it. His eyes flickered to the green bandana lying a foot away from them.

"Fuji, stop this nonsense-" Tezuka didn't finish as he felt something wrap over his eyes and tighten, blocking out his vision. As everything went dark, he suddenly had a flashback of the last time everything went pitch black.

"Fuji, no, don't. Not…again," he gasped with rising fear as Fuji pushed his head down, forcing his face against the cold floor.

He felt the tensai lean forward towards his ear, whispering, "You can scream all you want. No one is here to hear you." Tezuka shuddered at the voice filled with pure hunger for the prey its body was long denied. "And, it'll turn me on too." A hand wrapped around his body, pinching his nipple through the cloth before exploring his broad chest.

Tezuka, now panicking, struggled to free himself from his attacker, but with his vision taken away and his arms locked tightly within the confines of his own Seigaku jacket, he found himself at a great disadvantage.

He felt impatient kisses travel down his neck and a sharp bite on the ear before a tongue trailed the side of his cheek. He clenched his teeth to suppress the moans threatening to surface when a hand rummaged through his brown hair, effectively messing it up as it traveled down his neck, his back, and bottom where it pinched one of his butt cheeks.

"Fuji!" he cried out, lifting his head. Another hand pushed his head back onto the floor as the other one squeezed the bottom even tighter. As Tezuka panted against the cold concrete, he felt the other hand push his thigh down as sharp teeth bit through the cloth and sucked at a small part of his butt cheek. He gasped in surprise as he felt himself getting uncomfortably hard against the cold floor. Suddenly, the hand on his thigh disappeared and reappeared around his waistband, and he felt his sweat pants being tugged off.

"Fuji, let me go!" Blind, he tried to shake off the tensai, but to no avail as his pants and boxers are swiftly pulled down to his ankles. He hears heavy panting, panting filled with desire and want as he felt the gaze of the other boy on his naked bottom. Tezuka blushed at how humiliating this was, and he growled out warningly in anger, "Let me go or else-"

A hand grabbed his hair, sharply tugging his head back.

"Or else what?" The voice in his ear was frightening and sexy all at once, and Tezuka felt himself at a lost for words as the tongue licked his ear before dropping his head back onto the floor.

Suddenly, the taller boy felt two hands prop his legs onto his knees and spread them. His sharp hearing catches the sound of saliva slathering over a finger, and he shook, knowing full well what would come next. He tried to close his legs, but Fuji immediately caught on and pulled them further apart. A cold, wet finger entered him, and Tezuka lifted his head as he gasped. Legs still shaking, he tried in vain to ignore the strange sensation rising in his body as he felt a second finger enter and stretch him. He quivered and writhed against the ground, reminding himself that he needed to escape. But before his thoughts could gather themselves, the fingers withdrew and two hands grabbed his butt cheeks, pulling them apart as something thick entered into him slowly.

Tezuka let out a sharp cry as he felt what was no doubt Fuji's throbbing erection stretching his insides. His body jerked as jolts of pain and pleasure intermixed together.

"I'm sorry…Tezuka." The taller boy heard Fuji breathe. "I don't have lube on me, so hopefully I've prepared you enough."

Tezuka gasped as Fuji withdrew nearly completely out before thrusting slowly back in. He then felt the tensai lean over him and kiss his neck and back. Not being able to see anything, Tezuka's senses were heightened with every touch and kiss, and he felt his body lose itself once more. He could even hear the slick sounds of the flesh entering in and out of him.

"Fuji…no more," he pleaded, but received in response two hands wrap around him possessively and a heaving chest press up against his back as the body behind him angled itself to effectively brush up against Tezuka's prostrate with every thrust.

"Haa!..." Tezuka gasped, feeling the jolt at his prostrate as a hand reached over to touch his lips.

"Don't worry, this is the other hand," the voice reassured him, knowing full well what was going on in the taller boy's mind when Tezuka immediately closed his lips tightly shut. "And don't bite, 'cause if you do, I'll make it rough on you."

A thumb trailed the bottom lip before two fingers pushed against Tezuka's lips for entrance, forcing him to open his mouth. He felt soft fingers playfully toy with his tongue as they thrust in and out of his mouth. Trying not to gag, he struggled to breathe through the now saliva drenched fingers as every thrust sent him shaking with pleasure from below.

"You've become so sensitive, Tezuka," the soft voice chuckled.

And then, the fingers withdrew with a trail of saliva, only to travel downwards to where he felt a tight grip over his throbbing cock.

He grunted before biting down on his lip, saliva dripping from the sides of his mouth. Having his vision taken away made him feel every brush and sensual touch even more. As the unexpectedly strong hand began stroking him madly, Tezuka began to moan uncontrollably. He felt his ear being nibbled on as the thrusts increased in speed. He jerked as he felt himself reach his climax.

"Fuji!" he coughed in surprise, feeling the hand grip tightly around the base. And then, a warning voice in his ear.

"Not until I come."

The thrusts became deeper and harder, and Tezuka felt his insides being pounded against mercilessly. He tried to shake the culprit off, only to receive more hot kisses on his neck in reply. The built-up pleasure in his cock was agonizing as Tezuka was on the verge of whimpering.

He felt another hand pinch his nipple, toying with it as he groaned. He was losing his senses, and his mind was spinning out of control as his body was denied the sweet bliss of release. His face grinding against the floor, he desperately struggled to see, to escape, to wake up from all of this as something inside him slowly began to shatter.

And then, he heard a cry as warm liquid filled his entrance, the thrusts continuing a few more times before the hand finally released him.

Tezuka lifted his head and cried out loudly, the sweet, intense pleasure consuming him as he came, spewing out cum after cum.

His face fell onto the cold floor as he panted heavily, drained and exhausted. He felt a chaste kiss on his head before the body behind him withdrew, leaving liquid to leak out of his entrance. And then, Tezuka felt the same body fall back down on top of him and soft, warm lips land on his cheek as a hand gently caressed his flushed face.

"Fuji." He felt himself breathe in a hoarse voice. "Fuji."

He gulped as emotions overwhelmed him and his mind began to drift, feeling himself falling further and further into the dark. "Fuji…"

The first drops of rain can be heard as they fell against the windows.

* * *

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Author's Note:_**

_**Don't hate me again!**_

_**:Runs away:**_

**I will try to update with the next chapter soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Fuji sat on the cold floor as he listened to the pouring rain slam against the windows in the clubroom. Arm draped over one knee, he glanced to the left to the tall boy lying on his side, back against him.

Fuji reached out his hand and touched the strands of messy hair on the boy's head. He felt the body jerk at the touch before calming down again as he gently ran his hand through the brown strands, patting the head comfortingly.

His eyes travel down to the jacket covering the taller boy's cum stained naked bottom. After releasing Tezuka from the confines of his jacket, Fuji was considerate enough to use his own Seigaku jacket instead to cover him up to keep the taller boy from catching a cold. Meanwhile, Tezuka's own jacket lied a foot away next to the green bandana.

Continuing to caress his head, Fuji bit his lip as Tezuka just lied there, completely motionless. He couldn't see his expression now, but his heart feared what he would see in those eyes. Hurt? Anger? Pain? Or worse, complete emptiness?

He wasn't serious when he said he wanted to break Tezuka. He only meant to knock down the walls that Tezuka barricades himself in, not literally break the boy into nothing.

He just wanted…to touch that boy's heart.

Fuji frowned, and he leaned over to kiss the still flushed cheek as he softly caressed the warm skin with the back of his hand. He felt slightly guilty for allowing the full week of pent-up frustration get to him. He had devoured the boy like an animal denied its food for too long.

Suddenly, Tezuka sat up, and Fuji pulled away, bracing himself for the captain to turn around and confront him. What will he see in those deep, brown eyes?

Tezuka reached down towards his ankles, shaky hands pulling his pants back up as the jacket covering him fell off. Back still against the tensai, he reached out and touched the ground to search for the missing glasses before finally finding them sitting against the bottom of the locker he was next to. He put them on, grabbed his jacket beside him and threw it on as he slowly stood up, nearly falling forward before balancing himself. Fuji got up on his feet as well, hands out ready to help steady the tall boy before remembering what he just did and quickly withdrawing once more. Tezuka's back was literally saying to him, _back off._

The bespectacled boy gathered his things as he stuffed his school uniform into his bag. He threw the bag over his left shoulder along with the one carrying his tennis racket before grabbing one last item from his locker. He paused, and reached his hand back towards the shorter boy.

Fuji blinked at the object in Tezuka's hand. It was an umbrella. Confused, he carefully took it from the large hand. And then, the taller boy walked away around the other side of the lockers.

Umbrella in hand and realization dawning on him, Fuji quickly gathered his own things, threw on the slightly cum stained jacket, and ran after Tezuka who was out the door.

Fuji opened the umbrella to the pouring rain in the darkening sky as he finally caught up with Tezuka who was about to get soaked. He held the umbrella over the captain's head, and cautiously walked alongside him.

Tezuka remained silent, still staring straight ahead.

It was already near evening and the streetlights turned on as the two walked on in the cold rain. Fuji stole small glances at the boy next to him, but could not see his eyes clearly. At the same time, he noticed that the bespectacled boy was once again suppressing a limp, letting it slip out quite a few times. Meanwhile, sounds of Tezuka calling out his name echoed in his mind.

"_Fuji."_

_The tensai watched the warm, wet lips repeat over and over again, falling into a faint whisper. _

"_Fuji…"_

Fuji snapped out of his trance upon realizing that Tezuka had stopped walking. He looked up and noticed that they were already in front of the bespectacled boy's home.

He started to panic. What should he do now? He can't exactly say "bye" just like that after what happened.

But before he could think any further, Tezuka suddenly turned around to face him.

And Fuji's heart froze. In those deep, brown eyes were extreme sadness and defeat. He had never seen such a look on the captain's face.

"I'm sorry, Fuji," the deep, husky voice nearly made the tensai jump. "I'm sorry…for whatever I did to you to make you hate me this much."

Fuji stood there, stunned and eyes widening in shock. Tezuka was…apologizing?

"I'm sorry," Tezuka nearly chocked, struggling to maintain his composure as hidden tears began to glint in his eyes.

Fuji gulped. No. This isn't right. This isn't right at all.

And then, the taller boy turned around and walked through the gate and into his own house, leaving Fuji standing with the umbrella in his hand under the pouring rain.

Fuji's insides reeled as he replayed the scene in his mind. What just happened? Is this, for real?

Fuji shook and dropped the umbrella as he fell onto his knees.

No. This is not how it's supposed to be. Tezuka should not be the one apologizing. It's Fuji. It's Fuji who should be apologizing. Fuji!

The tensai felt streams of tears fall down his cheeks and mix with the cold rain pouring down from the dark sky as he fell onto his hands.

* * *

"I'm. So. Fucked." Fuji cried out, banging his head against the table at the booth.

"Well, that's impossible, 'cause you were the one who did all the fucking." Inui smiled ironically, adjusting his glasses.

Fuji lifted his head to give his teammate one of the scariest blue-eyed evil death glares ever, only to find Inui smiling even wider. Apparently, the data collector can't be scared by him today.

"Inui, what am I going to do?!" Fuji signed exasperatedly. The two were sitting across from each other at a small coffee shop on a rainy Saturday morning.

"And he _apologized._ Apologized! Now I feel like a total piece of crap!" Fuji collapsed, letting the guilt overwhelm him. "Gah! I totally broke #4 on the list! COMPLETELY!"

Inui adjusted his glasses once more, smile gone. "Fuji, where is that notebook I gave you?"

Fuji sighed and took the plain looking notebook out of his bag, opening it to glance briefly at one of the entries:

_7) Play doubles with Tezuka for the upcoming match. _

He smiled bitterly. Looks like he won't have a chance with that after all.

"Fuji, did you follow the plan exactly?"

"Heh, well, I did say I broke #4."

"Give me the notebook."

Fuji handed it to Inui who looked over the contents.

"Why didn't you do #10?" he threw the open notebook back down in front of the tensai and pointed.

_10) Tell Tezuka that you love him._

Fuji gulped.

"Fuji," Inui continued, "that one was the most important. There's a reason I wrote that with a bolded marker. No matter how many items you followed or broke, it all wouldn't make as much of a difference as if you had followed through with #10."

The tensai looked down as though ashamed, and the data collector was amused at this rare and unusual reaction, noting to self to document this in his data book as well.

"Fuji," he continued more gently. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I…was scared," the tensai admitted. "I didn't want him to shut me out anymore then he already has. If I tell him that and he rejects me, then…" But he thought it was ridiculous, 'cause surely raping the taller boy _twice_ completely messed up their relationship with each other already.

"Fuji, there's a 95 percent chance that Tezuka thinks you hate him."

Fuji blinked, remembering Tezuka's last words to him.

_I'm sorry…for whatever I did to make you hate me this much._

"Inui! W-Why would Tezuka think I hate him?" he asked, half standing up as he leaned forward on his hands, flabbergasted.

Inui pushed up his glasses. "I don't know. But there's a 100 percent chance that it's because _you never told him that you love him._"

Fuji collapsed back into his seat, sighing. The look in Tezuka's eyes had pained his heart. He wished more than anything that Tezuka had punched him in the face in fury instead of giving him _that look._

"Fuji, Tezuka is really dense, especially when it comes to relationships. He can't know what's going on in your head if you don't tell him."

Fuji dropped his head back onto the table, the impact nearly spilling the cup of untouched coffee in front of him. "I…could never hate him." He murmured. "I was just frustrated when he ignored me. I couldn't control myself."

He remembered Tezuka's still body lying on its side, back against him, in the locker room just yesterday. He remembered the way the body shook when he touched him.

Fuji banged his head against the table two more times, mumbling, "The plan was supposed to make Tezuka mine by the day of our upcoming match, and I totally messed it up!"

He sighed again. Even with the match delayed, he felt that everything was already now down the drain.

"Inui, are my chances at 0 percent now?" Fuji groaned, looking up as he rested his chin on the edge of the table, completely depressed and hopeless.

"I would say your chances with Tezuka are down to 10 percent...for now."

Fuji watched Inui slowly smile.

"Fuji, let's increase that chance to 80 percent."

The tensai sat up, hopeful. "How?"

"We still have a week before the next match. So…" Inui pushed up his glasses as Fuji caught a brief glimpse of the tall boy's sharp, intelligent eyes behind the lens. "Leave it to me."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tezuka closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun shining upon him as he lay on his back on the school rooftop. He always wondered why others liked to come up here, and now he knew why. The sun and fresh, cool breeze in the air was so calming and peaceful that they almost made all his worries disappear at once.

Suddenly, he felt a shadow hover over him.

He opened his eyes.

Trying to discern the shape in front of him against the bright sun, Tezuka made out the familiar smile of his best friend.

"Oishi."

"Tezuka, you don't come up here often," the vice-captain smiled warmly.

Tezuka blinked and sat up as his friend walked around to sit next to him.

"Is something the matter?" Oishi asked.

"Hn. Everything's fine."

Oishi frowned with a concerned look. "Tezuka, even with that stoic face of yours, I can tell when you're worrying over something."

Tezuka looked down. "Aa."

"Is it concerning Fuji?"

Tezuka winced, caught off guard by the question.

"Tezuka, I noticed that there's something off between the two of you. Is it because he's still not playing seriously in tennis?"

He didn't respond.

"Or is it because…of something else?"

Here, Tezuka debated whether he should say anything at all as he struggled with his emotions.

"Oishi."

The vice-captain nodded, showing that he was listening.

"Does Fuji…hate me?"

Oishi blinked, completely surprised. "T-Tezuka!"

"I…don't know what I did to anger him or make him hate me."

"Tezuka! What are you saying?" The vice-captain cried out, eyes widening in disbelief.

The taller boy sighed. "I think I might have missed something or neglected an important duty as captain. But, I don't know what I did to make him dislike me that much."

There was a pause as Oishi stared, mouth open, trying to gather his words. "What makes you think that? Did Fuji say something?"

Tezuka fell silent. He didn't want to tell Oishi exactly what happened, partially because he was embarrassed by it, partially because he didn't want Fuji to be kicked off the team (or worse, expelled from school). But at the same time, he was struggling with the emotions whirling within him regarding the matter. One moment Fuji was nice to him, and the next he was angry with him and would…well, he won't go there.

Was Fuji toying with him? Was he getting back at him for whatever he had done to wrong the tensai? But as Tezuka debated this in his mind, he was sure of one thing: Fuji was truly a scary person.

"Tezuka."

The pondering boy immediately snapped out of his deep thoughts at the gentle voice.

"If you're not comfortable telling me what exactly happened, you don't have to," Oishi reassured him with a smile.

Tezuka looked back down in relief, secretly thankful. "Aa."

"But to be honest, I always thought that Fuji rather admired you."

Tezuka lifted his head and looked at his best friend, a little surprised, as the vice-captain looked away and gazed up at the sky.

"His eyes were always on you during practice, and he was always by your side, talking with you and smiling."

"Oishi, Fuji smiles and talks to everyone."

Oishi chuckled. "That's true." He continued to admire the sun and leftover stormclouds passing by above. "But somehow, when he's with you, it's…different."

Tezuka remained silent, noticing an unusual tone in Oishi's voice.

"There's a certain admiration and respect he shows when he looks at you, ever since the day you two met during our first year."

Tezuka watched as Oishi's eyes became dreamy, as though staring at a faraway memory. "You...had it difficult back then, with the senpais and others giving you a hard time because they were jealous of your talent. So, I admit that I was worried that you'd be lonely. But, Fuji…" he paused before smiling, "Fuji…always came to talk to you. Even when the senpais punished you unfairly with clean up, Fuji would go and help you."

"Oishi. You, Takashi, Inui, and everyone else helped me clean up too."

"That's true too," Oishi laughed. "But," he paused. "Whether on the courts or in the hallways, Fuji would always come over and stand by your side. It's like he's always…waiting for you."

Tezuka blinked.

"Last year, I caught him a few times standing outside the hospital when you went to get your arm checked. Even now..." Oishi frowned as he smiled, "Even now, he's always waiting somewhere for you. So, I was always under the impression that Fuji rather… liked you."

A soft, cool breeze whisped by over the two boys as they sat there in silence.

"Of course, I could be totally wrong," Oishi quickly chuckled, scratching his head in slight embarrassment as he turned his head towards Tezuka. "No one can ever know what's going on in that tensai's head. But, Eiji seems to agree with me. He told me a couple times that he felt that his best friend was rather fond of you."

Tezuka stared at his friend blankly before looking down. He returned his attention to the front, pondering Oishi's words as he watched warm sunlight continue to seep through the rest of the storm clouds passing by.

* * *

"All right, you had your fun this weekend. Now, it's back to work!" The coach bellowed.

"Déjà vu." Momoshiro chuckled quietly to Echizen.

"All of you and _Momoshiro_ here will do a little different routine today. I'll leave Inui to give the rest of the instructions."

"Thank you, Ryuzaki Sensei." Inui adjusted his glasses. "As you know, we need to spend this week once more preparing ourselves for the upcoming match. Given the extra time, we will work on our individual skills today and hone in on our strengths. Don't worry about playing doubles for now. We will deal with that again later in the week. But there is another thing. Tezuka, I'll let you take over."

"You will play a one set match with your assigned partner, which I will tell you later after your laps," the captain announced, arms crossed. "To build your competitiveness and your desire to improve yourself, the loser will have to run 10 laps. I told Inui that we shouldn't do any special drinks today."

Everyone sighed in relief as Inui merely pouted.

"However, the main goal is to work hard and master your techniques and fix your weaknesses. Inui and I will go around checking each of you as you play to document what you need to work on later. You will also rotate after each match. Is everything clear?"

"Hai!"

"Don't let your guard down. Now, go stretch and run 20 laps!"

* * *

Tezuka walked around the courts, watching as his teammates practiced hard as they further developed their individual skills. Momoshiro was doing well with Takashi, and Kaidoh and Echizen (although seemingly on edge) was working well together as well. Kikumaru was at an empty court by himself, practicing his acrobatics as he awaited his turn to rotate. Oishi sweated hard as he battled against Fuji.

Wait.

Tezuka stopped at the court.

Piercing blue eyes glared at his opponent as the tensai mastered his triple counters and aimed his shots precisely across the net.

Tezuka couldn't help but stare in awe. Fuji was playing seriously. As though a sight only seen every so often in the universe, Tezuka was mesmerized by the player in front of him. Fuji shuffled across the court seemingly effortlessly while perfecting his side step, which Inui had asked him to improve on before. His eyes were bent on making a point with every single shot. Sweat soaked his shirt as he panted and tried hard to control his strength while maintaining his stamina.

Tezuka felt a thump in his chest.

"He certainly is working hard."

The captain turned around to the familiar voice of the data collector, who is now standing next to him, smiling.

"Aa," he responded, turning his attention back to the match.

"I wonder, what compelled him to suddenly play seriously?"

Tezuka paused at Inui's words and turned his head to look at him, only to find Inui also focusing his attention on the match.

He turned his head back around and continued watching the tensai.

* * *

"Kyaaa! Fuji, were you trying to kill us?" Momoshiro fanned himself as he leaned against his locker.

"Ne, Fujiko! You were so mean!" Kikumaru pouted.

"You would've had to run laps if they hadn't stopped our match at the end of practice," Echizen smirked, tipping his hat down.

"I…feel…sore…" Oishi chuckled painfully.

"Ne, I was only trying my best. Tezuka did say to work hard," Fuji smiled, taking off his sweaty shirt.

When the door swung open, everyone turned around to see the captain round the corner.

"Everyone, good work today," Tezuka announced. "But remember, don't let your guard down."

As everyone sighed and continued changing, Tezuka's eyes momentarily flickered to the direction of the tensai, who merely smiled and turned his attention back to his locker as he changed.

* * *

On Tuesday, Tezuka did his usual routine of attending his class and student council duties, but what he noticed this time was that he was subconsciously looking for the tensai in the hallways.

_But to be honest, I always thought that Fuji rather admired you. _

Oishi's statement from the day before echoed continuously in his head.

Fuji…admired him?

He ponderd this for a moment. Perhaps, Fuji really did look up to him as captain.

Tezuka sighed, feeling relieved at the thought. That would mean that at least he wasn't neglecting his responsibilities to his teammates as captain.

But, what about on a more personal level? Had he failed as a friend to Fuji?

Tezuka stopped in front of the student council office. Could it be that Fuji hated him in that respect? Had he done something to prompt such anger in the tensai? But then, Eiji had told Oishi that he thought Fuji rather liked him.

So, that means that the tensai at least still considers him a friend.

Or so he thought.

Tezuka scratched his head in frustration, an unnatural act for him.

Would a friend do something like _that_ to another friend?

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt like he was going in circles.

Fuji puzzled him. He didn't understand the tensai at all at this point. Fuji was clearly angry with him the first time it happened, and again the second time.

And then, Tezuka remembered what the tensai had said to him that first fateful night as blue eyes burned into him.

_I try to talk to you, but you were always curt with me. I try to stay by your side, but you always back away. I try to help you and make you feel comfortable, but you always refuse my generosity._

Tezuka frowned.

Had he really come off that cold?

He sighed in frustration. Perhaps he really was not being a good friend or captain to the tensai at all lately. But still, that wasn't enough to explain for the strong emotions Fuji felt towards him.

_Soft lips whispered his name over and over again before claiming his lips passionately as hands roamed all over his chest and through his hair…_

Tezuka snapped awake and shivered.

Perhaps he shouldn't think too much about this anymore, at least, not when he's about to attend his student council meeting. He reached out his hand to turn the doorknob.

And then he paused.

He wondered if Fuji would miss the meeting again today.

* * *

"And the pairing on Court B will be Tezuka and Fuji."

The tensai blinked at Inui's announcement in disbelief as the data collector read off the rest of the pairings.

As everyone began stretching in preparation to run laps, Fuji quietly snuck up behind Inui and whispered, "Inui, you're making me and Tezuka play each other today already?"

Inui turned around with a sly smile. "Actually, it was Tezuka who had requested it."

"T-Tezuka?!" Fuji cried out in disbelief.

"Fuji, start stretching or 30 more laps!"

The tensai quickly turned around, replacing his frown with a smile before anyone could see as the serious captain stood across from him with arms crossed, not the least pleased.

"Hai, Tezuka!"

* * *

The captain and tensai shook hands as they proceeded to their respective sides of the court. Fuji played with the ball in his hand, ready to serve, as Tezuka stood on the other side of the net with both hands on the racket.

The ball was thrown into the air and smacked down hard onto the other side of the net.

Ace serve.

Tezuka looked up and caught piercing blue eyes overlooking Fuji's serving arm framing the front of his face.

Fuji was playing seriously.

Tezuka tightened his grip.

* * *

"Ne, Tezuka, it looks like I still can't beat you," the tensai panted as he smiled, lifting his hand over the net.

Tezuka, breathing heavily as well, reached out to shake the tensai's hand. It was a tough but very fulfilling match. In fact, he hadn't felt this satisfied playing an opponent in a long time.

As he grasped the sweaty and pale palm, he watched Fuji smile at him.

And he felt his heart skip a beat as he quickly looked away, hiding his fluster.

Fuji only frowned at this odd reaction.

* * *

Tezuka walked home that day in high spirits. He had thoroughly enjoyed the match, and was impressed that Fuji was working so hard and even playing seriously.

For some reason, his steps suddenly felt lighter as he…

"Yea, he just wanted to screw me over! He said he wanted to see me break down! I can't believe that guy!" Tezuka heard as he saw two girls walking past him in the opposite direction. "He was all nice and 'let me help you', and then, out of nowhere, BAM! He drops a bombshell on me!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Pulling me up and then pushing me back down! Can you believe it?"

The bespectacled boy paused and gulped as the voices trailed farther and farther away into the distance until it finally disappeared.

_I will humiliate you until you cry._

The tensai's words struck his heart like lightening as they echoed in his mind.

He widened his eyes.

"_Tezuka, play with me." _

_Fuji pushed his face into the cold floor. _

"_Tezuka, let me help you carry those books."_

_Fuji pulled his arms behind him, locking them within his own jacket. _

"_I want to walk with you to school."_

_Fuji thrust into him, pounding against him mercilessly…_

Tezuka covered his mouth, feeling nauseous as he steadied himself.

What kind of a sick game was this?

* * *

"Fuji! I need to talk to you!"

Fuji frowned at the captain standing in front of him in the locker room, arms crossed. It was early Wednesday morning, and every one was in the locker room changing.

As the tensai left to follow his captain outside, half in his tennis clothes and half in his uniform, everyone whispered quietly to each other.

"Do you think Fuji's in trouble?" Momoshiro asked.

"Nya, no way will Fuji be in trouble with Buchou!" Kikumaru said confidently.

"What makes you think that?" the second year asked, curious.

"Kaidoh, what are you looking at?" The redhead asked, distracted by the unusual scene of Kaidoh pondering over something in his hand.

"My bandana. Ever since Monday, I felt like it had a different…smell to it. Maybe I should wash it today."

* * *

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Tezuka?" Fuji asked as they stood outside the clubroom.

Tezuka's back was facing him.

"Fuji, I don't want to play your games anymore."

Fuji flinched. "Ne, Tezuka, what are you talking about-"

"I said I don't want to play your games anymore!" Tezuka bellowed, turning around to reveal fierce, serious, and angry brown eyes.

Fuji's eyes widened, taken aback. "Tezuka, I don't know what you're-"

"If you really dislike me that much, then you should just tell it to me to my face."

Fuji gaped, stunned, as the captain continued. "Pretending to be nice with that smile of yours and then attacking out of nowhere is cowardly. If you're going to attack, then be upfront with your intentions. This is different from tennis. You're dealing with people's feelings."

Fuji blinked and clenched his fists. "You think…I'm pretending to be nice?"

Tezuka stood there firmly, ignoring the hurt in Fuji's voice. "I will not repeat myself."

Fuji winced as Tezuka's words cut him like a knife.

"You are now dismissed." The captain turned around and walked away, leaving Fuji shaking as various emotions rose within him.

* * *

"Perhaps you should stop being so stubborn, _Buchou_," Fuji panted, hitting the ball over the net.

"Perhaps you should stop hiding behind that fake smile of yours," Tezuka replied calmly, hitting the ball back.

15-0.

"Ne, _Buchou_, you're awfully responsive today. What shook you up?" Fuji smirked, hitting the ball with a triple counterstrike.

"Your lack of seriousness in everything else."

Tezuka threw the racket into his other hand, catching the ball in time and smacking it across the net as a cord ball, stunning the tensai with his shot and words.

30-15.

"Ne, _Buchou_, perhaps you should drop that _Buchou_ and student council president act." Fuji sent an invisible ball flying, snickering.

"Aa. Does my _true _nature bother you?" Tezuka caught the invisible ball and sent it flying back.

40-15.

"I'll win this." Fuji smacked the ball hard.

"You'll never break me."

Fuji flinched, surprised. His eyes widened as cold ones challenged him with frightening intensity.

"You'll never break me, Fuji." Tezuka hit the ball with a zero-shiki drop.

Game and match.

The tensai stood there, panting heavily, as he looked at the tall boy standing on the other side of the net.

_You'll never break me, Fuji._

He shook, completely flabbergasted by the person in front of him. Tezuka's words repeated over and over again in the tensai's head as he looked at the serious boy, shocked, frustrated, and speechless. In return, the captain continued to stare back, unfazed.

"Oi, are you two just going to stand there? Shake hands already!" Ryuzaki yelled as she walked over upon realizing the two had finished their match.

Tezuka narrowed his stern brown eyes. Fuji pierced back with an intense blue glare. Captain and Tensai walked towards each other from across the net, both refusing to back down as they gazed at each other with unwavering eyes, their hands reaching out to shake.

"Look out!"

A racket flew out towards Tezuka's direction at full speed, rotating in midair.

"Tezuka!" Fuji jumped over the net and felt a sudden, sharp impact against the back of his head.

A jolt of extreme pain caught his breath, and he fell forward into safe, waiting arms as a deep voice calling out his name faded into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Fuji slowly opened his eyes to a blurry white ceiling above him. With half-closed lids, he focused his vision until everything came into clear view.

"Fuji."

The tensai blinked at the deep, anxious voice as a familiar face suddenly hovered over him, brown eyes looking worriedly down at him.

"Fuji. Are you all right?"

Fuji felt a large, soft hand gently caress his forehead, and he nearly shivered at the touch. It was so warm, so comforting, and so caring that he felt his heart about to leap out of his chest.

Noticing a slight pain behind his head, however, he attempted to sit up.

"Fuji! You need to lie down!" Tezuka quickly ordered, trying to gently push the boy back onto the bed.

But the tensai ignored him and ended up sitting partially upright as the taller boy leveled the pillow against the shorter boy's back.

"What…happened?" Fuji asked groggily as he reached behind and felt a bump.

"The racket slipped out of Momoshiro's grip and hit you on the back of the head. You passed out and I quickly carried you here to the infirmary."

Fuji paused and silently cursed himself for not being awake when Tezuka was carrying him. Suddenly, the tensai's eyes shot wide open as all his senses returned. He quickly turned to look at the bespectacled boy next to him upon remembering.

"Tezuka! Are you all right? You didn't get hit, did you?"

"F-Fuji!" Tezuka gasped, taken aback by the look of anxious worry in the blue eyes in front of him. "I should be asking _you_ if you're all right! You jumped in front of me!"

And then, Tezuka fell silent at his own words and looked down, hands placed nervously on his lap. "I'm…sorry, that you got hurt."

Fuji blinked before smiling amusingly at this rare expression. "Ne, I'm just happy you are all right."

"Fuji."

The tensai's ears perked at the tone in Tezuka's voice.

"Why…did you jump in front of me?"

Fuji dropped his smile and blinked in surprise as Tezuka frowned at him.

"Ne, it wouldn't be good for the buchou to get hurt before the match, right?" Fuji smiled again.

Tezuka opened his mouth slightly before closing it and nodding. "Of course."

For a second, Fuji thought he heard slight disappointment in that voice.

Tezuka reached out his hand and lightly patted the top of the tensai's head. "Thank you, Fuji."

Fuji nearly swooned at Tezuka's words and touch. His cheeks flushing bright pink, he quickly looked away.

The taller boy blinked, puzzled by Fuji's reaction as the tensai looked down, hands fidgeting with the bed sheet below.

A knock came at the door before the rest of the team walked in, all already dressed in their school uniforms.

"Fuji!" The redhead jumped excitedly onto the bed as he threw his arms around his best friend. "I was so worried!"

"Don't choke him, Eiji," Oishi chuckled teasingly.

"I'm sorry, Fuji," Momoshiro apologized, face full of guilt. "My hand slipped when I tried one of my new moves. I hope you're doing okay."

"It's okay, Momoshiro." Fuji opened his eyes to reveal dangerous blue ones. "Next time, I'll pay you back."

The second year shook in fear at the evil, blue aura surrounding the smiling tensai.

"Ryuzaki Sensei is currently talking with the nurse out in the hallway. She'll come in in a moment to check up on you," Oishi smiled.

"The nurse is going to give you some ice. She said you are lucky that it's just a bump on the head and nothing else," Inui added. "But any other odd side effects today and you should think about getting your head checked at the hospital."

"I think I'll be fine," Fuji laughed. And then, he paused as he realized that Tezuka's hand was now clasped over his shoulder. He wondered what it would feel like to have that strong hand grasp his naked skin. Fuji held his breath.

"Get better, Fuji. We need you," Tezuka said, completely serious as his hand on the contrary gave a warm squeeze before letting go.

Fuji's heart pounded wildly at the contact, and he felt his face flushing once more.

"Ne, Fuji! Are you okay? Your face looks really red or something-"

"I'm fine!" The tensai cut off his best friend as he put on his smile once more and willed himself to calm down despite the strong urge to glomp the taller boy next to him.

* * *

"Tezuka, you don't have to walk me home," Fuji chuckled outside the school gate after school.

"But Fuji, I'm worried about that bump on your head. I don't want you to faint on your way home. We shouldn't let our guard down."

"Ne, Buchou, don't you think you're exaggerating?" Fuji laughed. "I can take very good care of myself." Although he was secretly jumping in joy at the prospect of having Tezuka walk him home, he had enough pride in him to not want to seem too clingy.

"Fuji."

The tensai snapped out of his daydream and turned his attention back to the boy in front of him. "Yes, Tezuka."

Tezuka opened his mouth as though to say something, but then closed it, hesitating. Fuji stood there, smiling patiently as the taller boy in front of him frowned as though in deep thought.

Finally…

"Fuji." Tezuka paused, debating how to word his sentence before looking back up and continuing carefully. "You don't…hate me?"

Fuji flinched and opened his eyes. He stared at Tezuka, surprised by this question. And then, remembering Inui's words, he smiled and responded, "Actually, quite the opposite."

Tezuka stiffened.

Silence.

"Is there anything else?" Fuji continued to smile.

"N-no. That's it. I'll see you tomorrow." Tezuka quickly turned around and began walking ahead, leaving the tensai standing at the school gate, clearly puzzled by the scene just now.

As Tezuka walked further away from the school and his mind went over Fuji's words over and over again, trying to discern their meaning, he felt a slight blush tint his cheeks. He didn't understand Fuji's response exactly, but for some reason, it made him slightly happy.

* * *

When Tezuka got home, he shut the door to his room and fell face forward onto his bed, thankful that no one was home. As he lay there in his room, he still remembered the scene earlier today at practice.

He shook.

He felt guilty that something like that happened at his practice. If only he had been more on his guard, he would've prevented Fuji from jumping over the net and getting hurt.

How could he, the captain, have been so careless?

He scolded himself.

Thinking about the tensai, he was still boggled by Fuji's cryptic words to him before he left the school.

_Actually, quite the opposite._

He groaned into his pillow. What was that supposed to mean? He still didn't understand the tensai. But, the answer does sound more like a positive one than a negative one, right?

He sighed in frustration. Why does the tensai have to be so damn vague all the time?

Tired by now, Tezuka turned over onto his back and closed his eyes, deciding to take a short nap before starting on his homework.

And then clear, enchanting, blue eyes appeared before him.

A graceful smile shined on him as soft hands caressed his cheeks.

Full, pink lips press up against his as hands roamed his body freely, yearningly.

Tezuka began panting. What is going on? His body is getting hot.

Soft hands traveled over his nether regions as wanting lips trailed over his neck. Warm breaths brushed his cheeks and familiar whispers fell sweetly on his ears.

Tezuka shivered.

Arms wrap around him in a warm, comforting embrace.

"Fuji," he subconsciously whispered.

Kisses rain over his chest while the same entrancing blue eyes never leave his sight.

Soft touches and exposed smooth skin cover every part of his body.

The silky hazelnut hair brushed teasingly over his forehead.

His heart pounded wildly.

The kisses, the touches…

It's not enough.

His body cried out for more.

And more.

And more…

Tezuka jerked awake, his eyes shot wide open.

He immediately sat up, panting heavily. He lifted his hand, finding it shaking uncontrollably, as he felt his hot cheeks.

No, his whole body was hot. His whole body was screaming.

"My body," Tezuka breathed to himself, catching his breath. "What…"

He dropped his head into his hand, trembling.

What is happening to him?

* * *

The next day, dark clouds covered the sky and blocked out the sun.

Tezuka arrived at the school gates early in the morning and debated whether he should ask for his umbrella back from Fuji. Upon thinking about that, images of that incident in the clubroom sent shivers down his spine. He still felt uneasy around the tensai.

"Ah, I forgot to bring you back your umbrella."

Tezuka whirled around at the familiar voice.

"Aa. I have an extra." Tezuka held up a blue umbrella in his hand, brushing away from his mind the connection between his other umbrella and the last incident.

"I see," the tensai smiled.

"I…have something I need to attend to with Ryuzaki Sensei. Please excuse me," Tezuka quickly rushed away towards the school.

Fuji stood there, watching the taller boy disappear into the school as Inui walked up from behind.

"Good morning, Fuji. How is everything?" the data collector smiled, adjusting his glasses. "Putting lotion on the handle of Momoshiro's racket was a good idea, right?"

"Inui!" Fuji cried out, but at the same time couldn't help slip up a small smile. "You know, you were lucky that I managed to jump right in on time."

"Yes. That provided me good data." Inui smiled wider. "It proved my theory that your reflexes are quite impressive."

"Ne, can we not do something that dangerous again? I had no idea you would do something like that."

"Ah, but Fuji, what is more dangerous than you?"

Fuji glared.

"I'm kidding," Inui chuckled uneasily, holding up his hands in defense.

"By the way, playing seriously during practice obviously caught his attention, just like you predicted. But…" Fuji sighed. "I think Tezuka's still avoiding me. Not to mention my attitude wasn't all that great yesterday during our practice game." The tensai shook his head. "I'm making it hard on him. I can see that he is still uncomfortable around me."

"Well then," a glint appeared on Inui's lenses, "there's one more thing that needs to be done."

Fuji opened his eyes, puzzled. "Inui, what is there left to do?"

The data collector smiled as a scheme formed in his mind. "As I told you before, don't worry about it for now. Leave everything up to me."

* * *

"Tezuka, let me help you carry that," Fuji smiled outside the student council room door.

The taller boy blinked in surprise at the tensai standing right there in front of him. "It's okay, I can carry these books on my own."

"Ne, but there are so many. You're going to the head of the literature department's office again, right?"

"Aa."

"Then let me help you." Fuji reached out to grab the books from the student council president's hand.

Upon feeling the touch of pale fingers, Tezuka suddenly had a flashback of Fuji helping him carry books the previous week and another flashback of Fuji pushing him against the lockers in the clubroom a few days after. He gasped and pulled his hands back abruptly.

Books tumbled onto the floor between the two boys.

Fuji gaped in surprise as Tezuka stood there and stared at the pile of books in front of him, slightly trembling. When the taller boy finally looked up, the tensai's own eyes widened as he briefly caught sight of small fear in those brown eyes before it disappeared.

"G-Gomen," Tezuka stammered, shocked at the mess as he kneeled down to gather up the books once more. Fuji did the same. As he reached out to grab the last book, Tezuka's hand accidentally touched his. The taller boy immediately pulled back, a slight blush to his cheeks, as he quickly stood back up and straightened himself.

"Please give me those books, Fuji," Tezuka ordered in his serious, commanding voice. The tensai obeyed and put the rest of the books in the student council president's hand. "Thank you. I'll be going now."

As Tezuka walked past Fuji and left for the teacher's office, he didn't see the look of disappointment on the tensai's face behind him. Instead, he was trying hard to shake off the uneasiness he still felt. Memories of Fuji being nice to him and then suddenly pushing him down against his will still haunt him. There seems to be a disturbing pattern. He tried to brush off any thoughts of the seemingly volatile tensai, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he was secretly afraid of what the tensai would do next.

* * *

Fuji stood at the door to the empty student council room as its previous occupant disappeared around the corner of the hallway. He sighed and looked at his hand, opening and closing it at the feel of Tezuka's brief touch. He played with his bangs before feeling the back of his head.

At least the bump was a lot smaller and doesn't hurt anymore after he put ice on it.

He sighed again, this time out of frustration. Other then Tezuka still freaking out about him, Inui still had not told him what he had planned this time or what Fuji should do. Even when he asked the data collector during break, the tall boy only smiled secretively before putting a finger to his lips and saying, "You'll know what to do when the time comes."

Fuji replayed the scene of Tezuka withdrawing from him just now and banged his head against the wall. It was hard enough trying to win the stoic boy's heart, but it was more disheartening to know that they can't even be friends if things stay the way they are.

"They call me a tensai, but, why can't I even figure this out?" Fuji mumbled into the cold wall.

"Fuji, are you okay?"

The tensai quickly moved away from the wall as he met the concerned face of his best friend.

"Eiji, I'm fine." Fuji put up his trademark smile.

"Ne, are you sure?" Kikumaru blinked. "You looked like you were talking to the wall."

The tensai chuckled. "Ah, how embarrassing. Perhaps I am." Fuji turned his head to look at the wall and lifted his hand to touch the cold surface. "It…actually reminds me of someone." His lips curved into a nostalgic smile.

The redhead blinked. "Do you mean…Tezuka?"

Fuji flinched in surprise. "Yes, I mean Tezuka," he chuckled.

Kikumaru laughed. "But, I think Buchou has more feelings than that wall."

"Aa, soka…" Fuji smiled sadly, eyeing the wall.

The redhead looked at Fuji worriedly.

"Ne, Eiji, what do you think Tezuka thinks of me?"

Kikumaru blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think he…dislikes me?"

"No way!" the redhead cried out, imaginary cat ears standing on ends. "Tezuka cares about you just as he does the rest of the team!"

Fuji turned to look at his best friend. "You really think so?"

"Of course! Did you forget what happened yesterday?"

Fuji blinked. "Eiji, I was knocked out, remember?"

"_Fuji! Fuji!" Tezuka called out repeatedly as he slowly kneeled to the floor, clinging onto the unconscious tensai who had just fell face forward into his arms. "Fuji!"_

"_Buchou, is he all right?" Momoshiro panted as he ran over. "I'm so sorry!" _

"_Fujiko! Wake up!" Kikumaru cried out as he dropped to his knees. _

"_Fuji!" Ryuzaki called out as she leaned over. _

"_Fuji, are you okay?" Tezuka held Fuji tightly with one arm as he maneuvered his other hand to tilt up the tensai's face towards his, only to find the pale boy completely knocked out cold. "I'm taking him to the infirmary!" Tezuka called out as the rest of the team reached them. _

"_Tezuka, do you want some help?" Oishi offered. _

"_I can carry him." Tezuka carefully turned the tensai around and propped him into his arms before lifting him up. _

"_I'll take you there," Ryuzaki said. _

"_Hai," Tezuka nodded before quickly walking in the direction of the infirmary, his coach following alongside him. He held Fuji tightly, panting as he past the red-haired boy, "It'll be all right, Fuji. It'll be all right…"  
_

Fuji blinked some more as he gaped at his best friend.

"See, Fuji? He cares about you!" Kikumaru breathed, catching his breath as he finished explaining in detail. "He was really worried! We all were!"

The tensai smiled. "Thanks, Eiji, for telling me everything."

The redhead smiled widely. "I cheered Fuji up! I cheered Fuji up!" He ran in circles excitedly as the tensai laughed at him. "I _told _you that Buchou cares about you. He looks like an ice block, but he cares about all of us because we're his teammates!"

Fuji flinched.

_Teammates. _

He opened his eyes.

That's all he was. A teammate. Nothing more. Of course Tezuka would worry. He is a good, responsible captain and cares very much for his team.

In Tezuka's eyes, Fuji…is just like everyone else on the team.

"Ne, Fuji?" the redhead paused, worried. "Is something the matter again?"

Fuji closed his eyes and smiled, shaking his head. "Everything's fine. I have to go talk to a teacher now before lunch ends." The tensai waved goodbye as he left his best friend standing at the door wondering what just happened.

As Fuji rounded a corner, he saw a restroom nearby. Pushing the door open, he paused at one of the mirrors before staring at his reflection. "Ne, perhaps, I'm just a teammate to you," he said to the hazelnut-haired boy in the mirror. "And maybe even a friend. But, is that all?"

Clear, blue eyes stared back at him.

How long has it been?

Three years, was it?

Ever since the first day he met that bespectacled boy, he found himself immediately drawn to him.

They became good teammates.

They even became good friends and were in the same class one year.

When did that attraction evolve into something more?

Fuji stared at his reflection.

A teammate.

A friend.

Just like everyone else.

His reflection frowned before lips curved into a sad smile.

"Ne, is that enough for you?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tezuka glanced up at the gloomy sky.

"I'm canceling practice today, Tezuka," Ryuzaki said. "Although it hasn't rained yet, the weather announcement had stated it will definitely rain in the afternoon. There may even be another thunderstorm." The coach stared at the darkening clouds as she smelled the misty air.

"That's fine. Although," Tezuka looked at his coach. "I really hope that the match is not delayed again."

Ryuzaki chuckled. "Tezuka-kun, all you do is think about tennis."

The captain blinked. "I do think about other things."

"Really? Like what?" the coach smiled curiously at him. "You know, you are still young. You don't have to be an adult all the time."

"What do you mean?" Tezuka asked.

"Like, do what you young kids do nowadays." She leaned in to whisper secretively. "I mean…finding love."

Tezuka scowled, narrowing his eyes. "Ryuzaki Sensei."

"Ah, I'm just kidding, Tezuka. You act too old anyway," the coach laughed. "But, are you sure you don't want to think about it? You seem to have a lot of girls who have a crush on you. I caught a few of them confessing to you." She winked.

"I'm not interested in them," Tezuka replied sternly, folding his arms.

"No one at all?" Ryuzaki asked coyly.

"No one." The captain responded firmly.

"Soka," the coach sighed in disappointment. "But then, why do you seem preoccupied with something lately?"

Tezuka glanced up. "What do you mean?"

"I was joking when I said you only think about tennis. I used to think that was the case though, but lately, I can't help but sense that there's something else on your mind."

Tezuka blinked, surprised.

"Are you sure there's no special lady in your life?" Ryuzaki asked, nudging him playfully. "You're not keeping a secret from your own dear coach, are you?"

Tezuka wrinkled his eyebrows. "Ryuzaki Sensei," he replied, annoyed.

His coach chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm just talking nonsense, so you don't need to listen to an old lady like me," she smiled, throwing up her hand to shoo the boy away. "I'll put up a sign on the clubroom door. Go back to class and give the message to the rest of the team that practice is cancelled. It's a good thing too since they're cleaning out the mold in Inui's locker today."

Tezuka grimaced. Inui had forgotten to take one of his special juices home, leaving the open pitcher to mold overnight. The smell was too much and so the school had decided to clean out the mess and sanitize the whole clubroom today. Although, Tezuka wondered what was in the drink for the room to be "sanitized."

As Ryuzaki walked away, she added a few last words. "Tezuka, whatever is on your mind, take care not to overstress yourself. But, it must be important for you to think that much over it."

Tezuka stood there, blinking silently with a puzzled expression, as Ryuzaki disappeared into the building.

* * *

"Tezuka."

The captain looked up as Inui stood in front of his desk. It was break time and most of the students were outside the classroom visiting friends.

"Aa, Inui."

"I heard from Oishi that practice is cancelled. Is it true?'

"Aa."

"You seem…worried."

"The match was already delayed for a week. If they delay it anymore-"

"Is it concerning Fuji?"

Tezuka flinched, staying calm and composed at the data collector's searching eyes hidden behind those thick rimmed glasses.

"You've been thinking about him a lot lately, haven't you?" Inui smiled.

Tezuka ignored the comment and focused his eyes on the chalkboard behind Inui.

"Tezuka, do you…like Fuji?"

The captain snapped his attention back to the data collector and glared warningly. "Inui."

"Ah…" Inui took out his book and jotted down some notes. "Ii data."

Tezuka sighed and dropped his head down onto the desk.

Has it been that obvious to everyone except himself? Has he really been thinking about Fuji that much?

"_Tezuka."_

_A kind, smiling face looked up at him._

"_Tezuka."_

_A serious, sharp, piercing gaze appeared in front of him across the tennis court. _

"_Tezuka."_

_A soft smile moved forward closer, and closer, towards his lips._

Tezuka sat back up. "Inui, stop taking notes-"

He blinked at the questioning glances from the students around him.

Inui was gone.

* * *

Fuji stared out the window at the gloomy sky.

"How fitting," he said sarcastically to himself as the clouds matched his mood.

"Although, I prefer the sun."

The tensai turned his head around at the voice of the data collector standing next to him.

"Inui, what is it?"

"Practice is cancelled."

"Hn. I already know. Eiji told me."

"Ah, why so gloomy? Are you disappointed?"

The tensai sighed. "Do you really need to ask?" He leaned on one hand as the other hand twirled the pencil in front of him.

"Ii data," Inui smiled, jotting down notes in his data book.

"Ne, Inui, don't do that! Can't you see Fuji's unhappy?" the redhead jumped in as he looked in concern at his best friend. "And I thought I cheered him up too…"

Fuji glanced to the side to look at the cute, sad expression on Kikumaru's face before chuckling. "Eiji, you're too cute not to glomp." The tensai grabbed the acrobatic boy into his arms and squeezed him tightly.

"Fuji!!!" the redhead yelped as his face was smoldered into the tensai's chest. He finally got enough strength to push Fuji away. "Ne, I need to breathe-"

Kikumaru blinked.

"What is it, Eiji?" Fuji asked, curious at the puzzled look on his friend's face.

"Where did Inui go?"

Fuji turned around at Eiji's words and found the data collector gone.

* * *

Tezuka walked towards the school gates after school. He glanced up as the first sound of thunder boomed across the darkening sky.

"It looks like the storm has arrived."

Tezuka looked down to his side at the tensai who had just walked up next to him, glancing up as well.

"Aa, it'd be best to get home as quickly as possible," Tezuka observed, turning his attention back to the dark clouds.

Just then, a slight drop hit one of the lens of his glasses. He blinked as more drops began falling and students around them clamored under friends' umbrellas for shelter.

"I guess the walk home will be tough," Fuji smiled.

Tezuka opened his schoolbag and rummaged through it before pausing in confusion. "That's odd. I remembered bringing my umbrella today."

Fuji opened his own bag as well and stuck his hand in. "It's okay. We can share-" He opened his eyes, shocked. "M-My umbrella!"

The tensai thought back to this morning. He clearly remembered Yumiko handing him the umbrella before he left the house. Had he left it somewhere when he arrived at school? Was it in the classroom?

Fuji rummaged through his bag some more, panicking, before finally giving up. He glanced up at Tezuka with an uneasy smile. "I guess…we're both stuck."

Tezuka flinched. "Aa. Let's go find shelter."

The taller boy turned around abruptly back towards the school as Fuji quickly caught up behind him. Large droplets of rain slowly fell on their uniforms and bags.

"Ne, Tezuka, where should we wait?" Fuji asked as they walked through the school doors once more and into the empty hallway.

"You should go check your classroom for your umbrella," Tezuka suggested.

"I think I'll do that. But, what about you? Where will you be?"

"I'll be…somewhere."

Fuji stopped walking.

Tezuka did the same a second after, back against the tensai.

The rain began coming down hard outside.

"Tezuka, are you…avoiding me?"

Fuji watched the taller boy stiffen.

"Tezuka?"

More silence.

The tensai clenched his teeth. "Tezuka!" He reached out his hand and grabbed the bespectacled boy's wrist, pulling him half towards him. "Do you not want me around you?!"

"That is correct."

Fuji froze, eyes wide open at the calm, serious gaze of the taller boy in front of him.

"Tezuka-"

The taller boy turned back around to leave again, but Fuji tightened his grip and pulled.

"Tezuka!"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

Sharp thunder roared across the sky outside.

Fuji nearly stumbled back as lightening momentarily lit up Tezuka's face which was now facing his. Brown eyes filled with anger, pain, and confusion stunned him.

"I never know what's going on in that head of yours! One moment you're nice to me, and the next you push me to the ground! I can't handle this anymore!" Tezuka shook as various emotions boiled within him. "Why do you always…?!"

Unknown suppressed feelings began to overwhelm him as he held his gaze at the tensai.

"You always…"

Tezuka frowned as he found his own throat about to get caught.

"Always…"

His voice became hoarse and unsteady.

"It…hurts…too much…" he trailed off, lowering his head as his anger subsided.

Fuji stood there, frozen, as Tezuka's trembling hand suddenly lost its power and lay limply in his own.

The tensai swallowed before finally letting go of the other boy's hand.

Lightening and thunder continued to dance across the gray sky as Seigaku's top two players stood face to face in the empty hallway.

Sounds of rain pouring against the windows echoed across the hard, still walls that lit up like bright, white lights every so often.

And then, time seemed to have stopped as the storm faded into the background.

"Gomen."

Tezuka shook at the soft whisper.

"Gomen," Fuji continued, looking up into the deep brown eyes with remorseful blue ones. "Gomen."

Tezuka's eyes widened as he stood there, speechless at what he is hearing.

"Gomen."

Something sad glistened in those regretful, blue eyes.

"Gomen."

Those soft lips in front of him nearly quivered and choked.

Tezuka held his breath. A mixture of emotions troubled him from within as he struggled, not knowing how to respond.

Neither boy moved from his spot.

Tezuka swallowed as he continued to stare into that entrancing blue gaze in front of him. He frowned as something painful ached in his heart.

And then, time began again as sounds of rain echoed throughout the school building.

The thunder outside slowly became a faint cry.

"I'll walk with you to your classroom," Tezuka finally spoke, nearly making the tensai jump.

The taller boy turned around and began walking away, serious and composed again. Fuji, realizing that what he just heard was not his imagination, quickly ran to catch up with the bespectacled boy. They walked together, their footsteps the only sounds other then the rain that can be heard in the empty hallway.

* * *

The two boys searched Fuji's classroom thoroughly, only to find no umbrella. They then proceeded to Tezuka's classroom, only to encounter the same result.

"Tezuka, I think I might have left my umbrella in the lab today."

"Let's go check there then," Tezuka nodded.

Upon reaching the chemistry lab, they searched under the tables and chairs.

"Ne, I still can't find it," Fuji frowned, disappointed, as he looked under another table.

"Maybe it's in the back," Tezuka suggested, walking towards the other side of the room. Suddenly, a loud thunder roared across the sky, surprising Tezuka as he tripped on a chair next to him and bumped into the bookshelf on his left.

"Tezuka, look out!" Fuji cried out.

Sounds of a crash and books scattering across the floor echoed throughout the room.

When Tezuka opened his eyes, he found himself lying flat on his back…and Fuji on top of him.

"Fuji!" Tezuka cried out as the tensai lying at the crook of his neck looked unconscious. He tried to sit up and shake the limp boy.

"Ugh…" Fuji groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up.

Tezuka breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?"

"Hai," Fuji muttered as the two turned their heads to look at the tall wooden bookshelf lying flat on the ground, books scattered around it.

"Ne, that was close," Fuji commented, staring at the scene a few feet away from them.

"Aa," Tezuka merely added.

Fuji turned his head back around and the two boys froze as their eyes met.

Tezuka's heart pounded against his chest as he felt Fuji's soft breathing on him.

Fuji swallowed as he saw how close Tezuka's lips were.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

Finally, the two boys blushed as they both quickly looked away.

"Um," Fuji stammered, embarrassed as he quickly crawled off of Tezuka and stood up.

Tezuka stood up as well, brushing off the dust around the back and sides of his coat.

"Are you okay?" Fuji began.

"Aa," Tezuka responded, face serious again. "Thank you, Fuji, for pushing me out of the way."

Fuji tensed for a brief second upon sensing the genuinely thankful tone in the voice before relaxing and slightly smiling. "Ne, you seem to be getting into a lot of accidents lately. Getting clumsy, Buchou?"

Tezuka glanced up before pondering this. "Aa. Gomen."

Fuji frowned, lips curving into a sad smile. "Tezuka, you don't need to apologize for anything." He looked down. "You don't need to apologize for anything at all."

Tezuka blinked, surprised and puzzled by the words.

Fuji shivered in his large, beige overcoat. "Ne, Tezuka, aren't you cold?" He watched the taller boy in front of him shiver as well despite the large, black overcoat he was wearing.

"A little," Tezuka replied in short.

"I think they turn on the heater in the gym during the rain. They did that last time when we had to practice indoors as it snowed outside."

Tezuka nodded. "We can go there to wait out the storm. But, let's clean up this mess first."

* * *

The two stood outside one of the school doors as they glanced at the gym across from them.

"One, two, three." Upon Tezuka's last count, they both ran across the pouring rain, covering their heads with their school bags as cold wet drops splashed against their faces and uniforms.

Finally, they reached the heavy doors to the gym.

Tezuka pulled the door open to let the tensai in first before entering the gym himself.

A wave of warm air hit their cold, slightly soaked bodies. They sighed, welcoming the heat as they walked across to a cart full of towels and dropped their bags onto the floor.

"You can always count on the gym to have clean, fresh towels readily available," Fuji smiled as he grabbed one to dry his face.

"Aa. That's because the basketball team always request for them." Tezuka looked down at the wet footprints they had left on the empty basketball court.

"Don't worry, they'll dry," Fuji smiled widely, clearly reading Tezuka's mind.

The taller boy blinked as he dried his own hair. He stared at the kind smile of the tensai in front of him as water dripped from the shorter boy's hair. Suddenly, as though his body was acting on its own, Tezuka walked over and placed his own towel over the tensai's head.

Fuji shuddered, surprised by this, as Tezuka proceeded to dry his hair.

"You should dry your hair first before you catch pneumonia," Tezuka nearly scolded like a parent as he ruffled the hazelnut locks with the towel.

Fuji smiled. "Is that the captain of you speaking?"

Tezuka paused and looked into the questioning blue eyes of the tensai before him. Upon realizing his own actions, he slightly blushed and quickly moved his hands away along with the towel.

"I think your hair's dry enough," he coughed.

Fuji blinked before smiling again. "I think so too."

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Author's Note:**

**I'll try to update with the Next Chapter soon! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rain poured down loudly on the rooftop of the gym as the occasional thunder roared like a king over the gray sky. High-pitched screams of strong winds sent droplets pounding against the sides of the building.

Tezuka and Fuji sat side by side, backs against the wall as the heat in the gym warmed their bodies. Their large overcoats were laid out on the ground across from them, drying, while their black uniform tops hung on the rack filled with basketballs. Shoes soaking wet were placed right underneath the rack.

"It's good that they left the heater on," Fuji smiled.

"Aa." Tezuka responded, staring straight ahead.

Silence.

"How long do you think it will rain?" Fuji asked, wiggling his sock covered toes out in front of him.

"I don't know."

More silence.

A million things ran inside Tezuka's head as he stole secret glances at the tensai and wondered what was going on in the other boy's mind. Arms crossed, he stayed on his guard as he diverted his eyes back to the empty gym in front of them. Voices of Fuji, his teammates, and even his coach echoed in his head.

_But to be honest, I always thought that Fuji rather admired you._

_Is that all you think about, Tezuka? Tennis? Is everything about tennis?_

_Actually, quite the opposite._

_Is it concerning Fuji?_

_Must be important for you to think that much over it._

_But somehow, when he's with you, it's…different._

_Tezuka, are you…avoiding me?_

_It's like he's always…waiting for you._

_Gomen._

_Even now, he's always waiting somewhere for you._

_Gomen._

_Tezuka, do you…like Fuji?_

"Tezuka."

The taller boy shook out of his trance at the sound of the tensai's voice.

"Tezuka?" Fuji leaned forward and touched his shoulder.

Tezuka jerked away on instinct, eyeing the tensai wearily.

Fuji blinked, mouth open and hand out in the air before letting it fall back to his side.

"Ne, are you still afraid of me?" he smiled, hiding his hurt.

Tezuka lowered his head and frowned, not knowing how to respond.

"Then…what if I told you I'll leave you alone?"

Tezuka widened his eyes as he turned his attention back to the tensai.

"What if…I promise to leave you alone, so that we can go back to being good teammates…" Fuji leaned forward again. "And friends."

Tezuka blinked blankly. Weren't they already good teammates and friends? Well, admittedly, things have gotten awkward lately…

"If you let me hold you one last time," Fuji's finger reached out and touched Tezuka's bottom lip, "I promise I'll leave you alone, and everything can go back to the way it was."

Wide-eyed, Tezuka stared at the tensai in shock, forgetting to jerk away from the other boy's touch. Was he…hearing this right?

Tezuka looked into the meaningful blue eyes and felt his breath taken away as something caught in his chest: there was a sad longing and a tint of loneliness that he had never noticed before in those blue orbs.

"Ne, Tezuka," Fuji smiled as his hand touched his cheek. "Can I hold you…one last time?"

The taller boy froze as his heart skipped a beat at the warmth in that soft hand, the pleading tone in Fuji's voice, and the yearning in those blue eyes. What is going on?

"Fuji-"

"Shh." Fuji moved his finger back to Tezuka's lip. "Just once more," he whispered with a smile. The finger trailed down the chin and down his neck before stopping at Tezuka's pounding heart. "Please."

Tezuka found himself having trouble breathing, not knowing what to do. But before he could think any further, the tensai moved his face forward, placing a warm, soft kiss on his lips. Tezuka shuddered at the contact and took in a deep breath, dropping his crossed arms to the sides of his body as the tensai moved in to kiss harder. He shook and quickly backed away, trembling as his hands leaned beside him on the ground for support.

Fuji held the face still with both of his hands and pulled the boy closer. He looked into Tezuka's deep fluttering eyes and saw the taller boy struggling quietly with his emotions. A look of hesitation, uncertainty, and half-hearted resistance appeared in those beautiful brown eyes.

Fuji smiled warmly. "Tezuka, just for today, be mine." He leaned in and left a chaste kiss on the quivering lips before pulling back. "Don't be scared." Fuji kissed his lips again. "Entrust yourself to me."

Fuji kissed and kissed him repeatedly as Tezuka blinked rapidly, his heart pounding wildly against his chest. His mind was in a whirl of confusion as unpredicted warmth began to fill him from within.

Fuji increased the pressure of his lips against the other and probed his tongue in.

Tezuka gasped in Fuji's mouth as he felt the warm tongue wrestle with his and savor the cavern inside. Hot, wet lips aggressively sucked and he felt like he was losing his breath.

Fuji held on tightly to Tezuka's flushed face and licked his lips hungrily as he kissed the handsome boy with intense fervor.

Finally, Tezuka broke the kiss as he pushed the tensai slightly away from him, panting heavily.

Fuji paused, breathing hard as well, before moving in front of Tezuka. He pushed Tezuka's legs apart and crawled forward in between them, looking straight into the drooping eyes of the boy in front of him. He could still see that Tezuka was unsure.

"Ne, Tezuka, it's all right," Fuji whispered, leveling his face with the taller boy's flushed one. He lifted up one hand and gently caressed the hot cheeks, sending shivers down the other boy's spine. "It's all right." He leaned in and claimed his lips once more.

Tezuka closed his eyes and shook some more, fear still gripping him as he felt trapped with his back against the wall.

Fuji put his other hand on the wall beside Tezuka's head and leaned on it while the hand on Tezuka's face wrapped around the bespectacled boy's hair. He ran his hand lovingly through the brown locks, enjoying the feel of soft strands slipping easily between his fingers. He grasped the boy's head and pulled it in towards him as he kissed those rough lips passionately.

He then began kissing his cheeks, letting the taller boy breathe in fresh air as he traveled to his right ear and lightly nibbled the top before licking the flushed skin. He then buried his face in Tezuka's messy hair as he took in a whiff of the damp, shampoo aroma that he so very enjoys. He breathed in the comforting fume and filled his lungs with the smell of Tezuka.

Tezuka swallowed as he felt the other boy's body press up against his. His chest heaved up and down as Fuji left butterfly kisses from his hair to his face and to his neck, pulling his head back to kiss below his chin.

Fuji then lightly bit the corner of the neck and sucked hungrily, receiving soft moans and gasps from the boy in front of him. He smiled in satisfaction and leaned up to claim those wet, swollen lips once more. His hand left the soft locks of hair and moved to the boy's chest, rubbing up and down against the firm surface before fingers began unbuttoning the first few buttons.

"Fuji-" Tezuka gasped against the kiss as he felt the buttons on his white shirt being undone.

"Wait."

Fuji continued to undo the rest.

"STOP!" Tezuka pushed the tensai hard away from him as he himself backed up more against the wall, panting.

Fuji gazed down at the shaky hands up against his chest.

Tezuka looked down, half ashamed and confused.

Fuji smiled. He gently took both trembling hands in his own. "It's okay," he whispered, letting go to wrap his own arms around Tezuka's waist.

Tezuka dropped both of his hands back down to his sides as he felt comforting arms pull him into a warm embrace.

Fuji enjoyed the feel of tempting skin beneath the white shirt as he looked up into the half-closed lids. "Don't be scared, Tezuka." He kissed the lips lightly. "I'll be gentle." He backed away slightly to undo the rest of the buttons.

Tezuka sat there, unable to move as he watched those pale fingers undo the last two buttons.

Fuji grinned and spread his hand against the bare chest before him.

Tezuka breathed heavily as he lay against the wall, feeling hot. What was happening to him? What was happening to his body?

Soft, calloused hands roamed his broad chest before wet, burning lips began trailing down from his neck and to his nipples. Fuji ran his tongue over a nipple teasingly, sending Tezuka shivering unbearably, before using his teeth to playfully bite the small flesh.

"Fuji!" Tezuka gasped.

Fuji smiled and engulfed the now swollen member with his mouth, staring with satisfaction at the boy in front of him contorting his face in a futile attempt for self-control. He covered the flesh with his lips, sucking and licking. This time, he bit down hard on it.

"Ngh!" Tezuka gritted his teeth.

Fuji nibbled his flesh and kissed it before moving down to his navel.

His blue eyes flickered to the sight of the bulge in the pants below. Smirking, he touched it with his hand and pressed lightly against it.

Tezuka moaned, unable to suppress his voice before biting down on his bottom lip in surprise.

Fuji looked up at the flushed boy and smiled. "Ne, let's move to somewhere more comfortable."

Fuji grabbed Tezuka's hand and gently pulled him towards a direction. The taller boy, as though controlled by an imaginary charm, found himself obeying the tensai.

Fuji pushed Tezuka down slowly onto the beige overcoat spread out on the ground beneath him. As the taller boy lay there on his back, panting from the heat that was probably not just coming from the heater in the gym, Fuji crawled over him until he was hovering over the taller boy, looking down into the deep brown eyes he was so mesmerized by.

Tezuka glanced back, eyes half open as he felt himself lost in a daze. Beautiful blue eyes stare down before him, and he felt a hand play with his hair teasingly before traveling down against his cheeks again. He couldn't think straight. No, he wasn't thinking at all.

Fuji moved his hand down to grab a hold of Tezuka's right hand. He lifted the strong, firm hand up, kissing it before taking a finger into his mouth.

Tezuka's eyes shot wide open as he watched the tensai suck and lick his long index finger. He then gasped as Fuji proceeded to take in two to three fingers at once, licking in between them and sucking greedily. Fuji trailed his tongue against one of the long fingers before gently nibbling the tip. Tezuka gasped quietly as he felt the temperature rise in his body at the feeling of sensual lips and warm tongue engulfing his fingers.

"I always admired your beautiful hand, Tezuka," Fuji kissed the back of the taller boy's hand affectionately before slowly laying it back down on the ground.

Fuji moved his body lower. "We should take care of this." He rubbed the bulge in Tezuka's pants, causing the taller boy to twitch uncomfortably. Finally, he unbuttoned the pants and began pulling on the zipper with his teeth.

Blushing and unable to form a coherent speech, Tezuka watched as Fuji fully unzip his pants and pull his boxers down slightly to release the hard member. Fuji took it in his hand and began making long strokes, up and down the shaft.

"Haa…!" Tezuka gasped as a hot, heavenly sensation washed over him. He shivered as Fuji moved back up and kissed him, flickering his tongue into his mouth while still stroking him.

The kiss was hot and steamy and almost too much for the taller boy as he felt himself teeter on the edge.

Suddenly, Fuji stopped his hand and let go as Tezuka nearly felt like whimpering at the lack of touch and release.

The tensai smiled and began tugging on the waist band of Tezuka's loose pants and boxers before pulling them off swiftly and throwing them to the side. As the air fully hit Tezuka's bottom naked half, he shivered. Even though the heater was on, the air was still slightly chilly for uncovered skin. At least he still had his white, unbuttoned shirt partially on.

Fuji positioned himself in-between Tezuka's legs and spread them apart. He placed both hands on the sides of Tezuka's leg, traveling up against the thigh and exploring the smooth skin on the toned muscles.

Tezuka held his breath and his body tensed in anticipation as Fuji moved up against his inner thigh, hands roaming vertically and fingernails occasionally scraping the surface teasingly.

Fuji did this a couple of times, enjoying the touch of forbidden skin as his hands neared Tezuka's crotch and he watched the boy beneath him shiver some more. He then continued with the other leg, this time adding kisses and tongue.

Fuji wanted to devour the body beneath him as he pressed his cheeks and lips against Tezuka's inner thigh before moving up over the navel, past the chest and up to his neck. He wanted to taste every part of him. As he buried his face in the corner of Tezuka's neck, he took in another deep breath to smell the boy. He wanted all of it. The smell of Tezuka. The feel of Tezuka. The taste of Tezuka.

Tezuka felt like he was drunk on Fuji as the tensai touched and kissed him everywhere. Hands, lips, and tongue roamed eagerly all over his body, including his arms, his legs, his chest, his thighs, his hands and even his fingers once more. He took in deep, heavy breaths, feeling as though he was in some kind of dream that he wasn't sure he wanted to wake up from.

Seeing the body fully relax in front of him, Fuji smiled and placed a finger against Tezuka's entrance.

At the touch, Tezuka's eyes shot wide open from its drunken state and he quickly sat half up as fear grips him.

"Fuji!" he cried out.

Fuji blinked, surprised by this sudden outburst. But upon seeing the look of uncertainty and hesitation still in the taller boy's eyes, Fuji smiled kindly and leaned forward, gently pushing the boy back down onto his back.

"Don't worry, Tezuka," Fuji said in a soft and reassuring voice. "I promised I'd be gentle this time." Seeing the tall boy slowly calm down again, he maneuvered himself back towards his original position and slathered his fingers with saliva before gently touching the entrance, teasing it playfully as he finally inserts a finger.

Tezuka took in a deep breath at the feeling of something wet going inside him. He gasped and writhed around as a second wet finger entered him and stretched him slowly. After a minute, he felt a third finger go in as Fuji thrust his fingers in and out of him, pressing up against his prostrate occasionally.

Tezuka moaned, intoxicated by a mixture of emotions and pleasure as he jerked. He gripped the coat beneath him and struggled to control his breathing. Why is he letting Fuji do this to him again? And why is his body reacting this way?

Fuji took a good deal of time stretching the boy beneath him, repeating soothing words of "relax" every so often. When it looked like Tezuka couldn't take it anymore, he pulled his fingers out, hearing a moan release from the taller boy's mouth at the sudden emptiness.

Fuji swallowed, his heart pounding wildly at the delicious half naked body in front of him. He licked his lips and quickly began unbuttoning his own shirt, leaving it on before unzipping his pants and breathing in relief as he let out his aching member that had been up so hard against the cloth. Unable to hold back any longer, he finished taking off his pants and boxers and threw them to the side before leaning in again.

He propped up Tezuka's left knee and held his own arousal as he pressed forward.

"Fuji."

The tensai looked up at the deep, raspy voice that barely whispered his name.

"I don't…understand…I don't understand anything at all…" Tezuka breathed.

Fuji paused as he saw a look of confusion still on the boy's handsome face. He leaned forward until his lips were only an inch away.

He leveled his blue eyes with half closed brown ones, and smiled warmly, "Ne, it's okay." He kissed his lips. "It's okay, Tezuka."

Tezuka blushed at the smile as he felt something fill his heart with an incomprehensible feeling. And then, his last wall of resistance finally gave away.

Fuji moved in, pressing himself against the entrance before finally easing in. His face continued to hover closely over Tezuka's, wanting to see the boy's expression as he enters him.

Tezuka let out a gasp and jerked slightly as he felt the warm member stretch him. Seeing the blue eyes bare down upon him, he quickly covered his face with both of his arms, shaking.

Fuji blinked and chuckled at this unexpected yet adorable reaction. "Ne, Tezuka, why are you hiding your face?"

"It's too…embarrassing…" Tezuka breathed as he felt Fuji move all the way inside him.

"But Tezuka, I want to see all of you." Fuji reached out and grabbed Tezuka's wrists, attempting to pull them apart. But the taller boy refused to budge and held his arms tightly against his face, gritting his teeth as Fuji's hard arousal overwhelmed him from within.

Fuji smiled and said in a soothing voice, "Please, Tezuka. Let me see you. Just for today. Let me see all of you."

Finally succumbing, Tezuka relaxed his arms, and Fuji slowly pulled them apart. The sight of a very embarrassed, very flushed, and very _turned on_ Tezuka nearly sent the tensai reeling over the edge with a massive nosebleed. Rarely can he see the captain in such a state, and he was thankful that the gym lights were on for him to take in such a beautiful scene.

He chuckled as he leaned in and whispered to the trembling boy, "Tezuka, you're so cute."

If Tezuka's face wasn't red enough before, it was now blushing beyond red as the bespectacled boy was completely frazzled by such embarrassing words.

Fuji lifted Tezuka's wrists over the taller boy's head and held them against the ground, right above the locks of messy brown hair. He then pulled out slowly and thrust back in, sending Tezuka crying out. The tensai's ears drank in the beautiful sounds of the taller boy gasping and moaning beneath him as his body thrust in and out of him. He tightened his grip and continued to hold down the wrists, refusing to allow Tezuka the opportunity to hide his face once more.

Tezuka writhed and moaned uncontrollably as Fuji slid in and out of him rhythmically and pressed his body up against his hard member. He found himself drowning in the pleasure as clear, blue eyes swallowed him whole. Sweat drenched his body and trickled down the sides of his face, neck, and chest as Fuji's body warmed him up and the humidity in the gym contributed to the rising heat in their bodies.

The air grew misty and Tezuka watched Fuji's cheeks flush a radiant pink as those blue orbs continued to devour him. At the same time, Fuji couldn't take his own eyes off of those entrancing brown ones in front of him. He found himself wanting more. He wanted those deep brown eyes to see only him.

Panting louder and louder, Tezuka felt his body ready to fall over the edge as something stirred within him.

Fuji released Tezuka's wrists and grasped his large hands, linking his fingers intimately with long ones.

"Don't ever forget this," Fuji gasped, thrusting harder and harder as he is about to lose control. "Don't forget any of this. My heart. My body. All of this."

Tezuka looked at Fuji, puzzled by his words as the tensai kissed him passionately before pulling back, breathing heavily against his swollen lips. "Even when we are just teammates, even when we are apart, please remember."

Fuji gave a hard thrust against the taller boy's prostate, and suddenly, Tezuka shook and arched his back, completely overwhelmed by the wave of hot, intense pleasure engulfing him mercilessly as he came.

"Fuji!" he cried out, flinging his head back and hands gripping Fuji's tightly as he spouted cum onto himself and the other boy.

Watching the face before him come in an explosion of beautiful pleasure as rings of muscles tighten over his throbbing flesh, Fuji gritted his teeth and finally lost control as his fingers wrapped around Tezuka's hands and he came inside the warm body, jerking and gasping out loudly in complete ecstasy, "Tezuka!"

The tensai collapsed on top of the taller boy, his face landing besides Tezuka's as Tezuka fell back onto the beige coat on the floor in relief. The two panted heavily against each other, hearts pounding wildly as sweat drenched, sticky skin stuck against one another. Fingers still entwined together, their cheeks slowly flushed down to a pinkish glow as the warm, humid air slowly surrounded them and covered their heated bodies like a soft blanket.

Fuji brushed his lips against Tezuka's ear and whispered,

"I love you."

Tezuka shook in surprise, eyes widening beneath his foggy glasses as his face flushed a bright shade of red. He swallowed, feeling something warm and indiscernible rise in his heart.

For a moment, only the sound of heavy breathing could be heard throughout the gym against the raindrops lightly tapping against the outside walls.

Tezuka remained still as Fuji's warm breathing fell serenely on his ear.

Finally, the tensai slowly released Tezuka's hands and withdrew himself from the body, letting the cum leak out and sending the boy shivering beneath him. He then snuggled his head against the crook of Tezuka's neck, resting his hands on the broad shoulders and chest.

Tezuka sighed and began breathing steadily as he felt the weight of the tensai on his body and soft hazelnut hair nearly tickling his skin.

Their heartbeats slowed down their pace as rain continued to pour outside.

And then, for some reason or another, Tezuka found himself lowering his right arm to wrap around the tensai's hot, sweaty shirt-clad back.

Fuji stirred, surprised by the touch, before relaxing and smiling. He closed his eyes to savor the half embrace, never wanting to leave this body's side.

Tezuka closed his eyes as well, welcoming the warm, comforting body in his arm breathing soundly against his chest as he felt a strange, heavenly feeling tingling deep down in his heart.

He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Author's Note:**

**Explanation on the review system-**

I didn't know that the Anonymous review feature was off in my account settings until a few days ago. O_o So I apologize for that.

I finally enabled that feature, so that you don't have to sign in to FF just to write a review.

Also, thanks again to all of you for writing reviews on my story! I really appreciate it!

**The next chapter will be up soon!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The rain had stopped as dark storm clouds floated away towards the orange horizon. Tiny water beads trickled down from the edges of leaves in the trees of the quiet school ground as the smell of fresh breeze filled the crisp air.

Tezuka checked his large overcoat, taking another step at the school gate before stopping.

"Ne, it's really beautiful, isn't it," Fuji commented, standing next to the taller boy as he gazed at the beautiful hue of colors accentuated by the dark clouds above them.

"Aa." Tezuka responded, also admiring the view. The cool breeze chilled his cheeks as every breath condescended in the air before him.

"I'll walk you home," Fuji turned to him, smiling.

Tezuka faced him. "That is unnecessary."

"Ne, Tezuka, let me walk you home. It's the least I can do," the tensai pleaded sweetly.

Tezuka looked at him and sighed. He nodded.

The two boys walked side by side towards the orange horizon, their footsteps creating loud splashes along the wet puddles beneath them as leftover sun rays seeped through the clouds one last time before finally disappearing into the night sky.

* * *

"Tezuka!"

The bespectacled boy stirred as he turned to look at his best friend, who's face was clearly showing frustration and annoyance.

"Tezuka, are you even listening?" Oishi repeated.

"Ah…gomen," Tezuka glanced away, embarrassed.

Oishi sighed. The two were standing on top of the school building again, watching pure white clouds floating by slowly in the blue sky. The weather was so vastly different from yesterday that it was hard to imagine there had been a thunderstorm just the day before.

"I said, Ryuzaki Sensei confirmed that the match will not be delayed since it will not rain anymore for the rest of the week."

"That's good," Tezuka nodded.

Oishi stared. "Tezuka, did you sleep at all last night? You have dark circles under your eyes."

Tezuka blinked. "Aa…soka…" he lowered his head. The truth is, he hadn't slept well at all. He spent the whole night tossing and turning as Fuji's soft voice whispered in his ear over and over again.

_I love you._

Of all the things in the world, he definitely didn't expect that. He didn't expect that at all. But, he felt butterflies in his stomach just thinking about it. The words seemed so foreign and strange but at the same time, they made him…

They made him…

He frowned.

Happy?

"Tezuka!"

He shook at the irritated voice. "O-Oishi, what is it?" he replied sheepishly.

The black-haired boy sighed. "You've been absent-minded today. Are you sure everything's fine?"

"Hai…" Tezuka nodded. He looked away and glanced at the tall, gated fence at the edge of the building. An image of Fuji standing there like a silhouette just a week before, admiring the view as the wind blew locks of his hazelnut hair against his fair skin, appeared before him. Clear, calm, blue eyes gazed serenely at the breathtaking scenery as a gentle smile crept on those lips. And then, those blue eyes turned towards him…

"Tezuka!"

"G-gomen, was I zoning out again?"

Oishi blinked. "Actually, I was wondering if you have a fever, because your cheeks are really red."

Tezuka stiffened. He immediately felt his cheeks with his hands. They were hot. "Perhaps I do have a fever. I'll go to the infirmary." As though commanding himself, he quickly walked towards the rooftop door.

"T-Tezuka! Wait!" Oishi cried out, reaching out his hand in midair. By then, the door closed on him.

Tezuka walked swiftly down the stairs and through the hall. A group of girls giggled as they past by him.

"Ne, did you see the student council president?" a high-pitched voice rang excitedly behind him.

"I wonder if another girl confessed to him!" another girl's voice giggled.

"I know! He looks like he's blushing!" the third squeaked.

"So kawaii!" they all cried out, nearly fainting.

The annoying giggles disappeared behind him as he rounded a corner and knocked on the door to the infirmary before entering.

He froze.

Inui stared back at him, surprised as well by the encounter.

"Tezuka."

"Inui," Tezuka nodded, closing the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was here because of Kaidoh." Inui adjusted his glasses and smiled. "I tested my newest drink on him. Unfortunately, it had some unsettling…side effects. I had to take him to the infirmary."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes. "Inui, please tell me he'll be all right for the game."

The data collector grinned. "Don't worry, the side effects were only temporary. Although, I suspect Kaidoh will not be speaking to me for the rest of the day."

Tezuka sighed. The last thing he needed was to have his players dropping like flies from Inui's drinks right before the match.

"Where's Kaidoh now?"

"He's with the nurse. She took him out for a walk to help him get over the side effects. They should be back soon."

"Aa."

"Tezuka, why are you here?"

He tensed, forgetting for a moment what he was there for.

"I…think I may have a fever. I wanted to get it checked."

Inui frowned. "You don't look like you have a fever, although you do look tired."

Tezuka sat down on the chair beside him and sighed. "I feel kinda' hot."

Inui watched his captain curiously, and then walked over. He put his hand over Tezuka's forehead, feeling the temperature before pulling back, smiling.

"Tezuka, your forehead is pretty cool, cooler than mine. You don't have a fever."

Tezuka looked up, hopeful. "Are you sure? My cheeks are really warm."

Inui's eyebrow twitched.

"Ii data," he said as he wrote in his data book.

Tezuka sighed in annoyance. And then, he suddenly remembered.

"Inui."

"Yes, Tezuka."

"About yesterday," he chose his words carefully. "Why did you ask me if I like Fuji?"

Inui stopped writing and looked up. He closed his data book shut and stared at the serious boy in front of him.

"Tezuka, shouldn't you know the answer to that by now?"

Tezuka blinked blankly.

Inui adjusted his glasses before putting his data book away. "I need to go now before Kaidoh gets back. There's a 90 percent chance that he will punch me if he finds me still here." He grabbed his bag and walked past Tezuka.

As he opened the door, he paused before exiting. "You know, Tezuka, sometimes, it's not only the other person who is not honest with his own feelings."

Tezuka flinched.

Inui sighed, back still facing his. "People...often times get overruled by their heads, and forget to listen to their own hearts. But, I guess that is human nature." He took a step out. "Humans are so interesting."

The door closed, leaving Tezuka alone in the room.

Tezuka glanced down and pondered over Inui's words as he waited in the chair. In the meantime, his hand reached up to feel his cheeks.

They were still hot.

* * *

Fuji sighed as he gazed out the classroom window. He had been staring out the window a lot lately, and entertained the idea that if he kept this up, his face may be permanently glued to the glass. At least he had good enough grades to not fail the class should he end up stop paying attention. He chuckled, and wondered if the teacher would notice.

"Fuji."

He looked up at the voice and saw Inui standing in front of him.

"Inui-" his eyes traveled down to the object in Inui's hand. "My umbrella!" Fuji gasped.

Inui smiled and handed him the umbrella. Fuji immediately grabbed it and glared at the tall boy.

"So _you_ were the one who took our umbrellas," Fuji said accusingly.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "I merely…_borrowed_ them." A clever smile crept up on his lips. "But, it was all for the better, am I not correct?"

Fuji paused, and then smiled. He got up and walked out of the classroom with Inui following close behind. As they turned to the same empty corner away from the bustling students, Fuji leaned against the wall.

"I…told him."

Inui nodded, showing that he was listening.

"Ne, Inui, I never knew how relieved I would feel. But, at the same time, my heart still aches." He turned to the data collector with a bitter smile. "I didn't want to hurt Tezuka anymore. So, I promised him that I'd leave him alone so that we can go back to being teammates and friends." He glanced down. "But, even though I said that, I feel like that would never be enough for me." He opened his eyes, revealing sad blue orbs. "It's over. But, how can I ever give up on him?"

"Fuji, the week is not over yet."

Fuji shook and looked up at the data collector, puzzled.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "We still have 'till tomorrow." The tall boy turned around and began walking away. "My data…is never wrong."

* * *

"Everyone, gather around!" Ryuzaki hollered.

The team finished their laps and gathered around her and Inui, panting.

"Kaidoh, are you sure you're okay? You're running kinda' funny," Momoshiro teased.

"I'm fine!" the bandana covered boy snapped, huffing as he leaned on his knees.

Tezuka panted as he stole a glance at the tensai, who was also trying to catch his breath. He hadn't run into Fuji the whole day until they arrived at the locker room to change. When they saw each other, they merely exchanged greetings, with Fuji giving his usual smile and Tezuka nodding silently. Everything seemed to be back to normal. But, why did he still feel slightly bothered?

"Inui had finished compiling his data and Tezuka and I had reviewed his recommendation. Inui, please read the lineup for this week."

The data collector adjusted his glasses as he held up a sheet of paper. "Singles 3 will be played by Kaidoh. Singles 2 will be Takashi. And Singles 1 will be Echizen." Inui looked up at Momoshiro. "Sorry, you will be on reserve."

Fuji glanced up upon hearing the singles lineup.

"Che. Next time then," Momoshiro kicked his foot at the ground in disappointment.

"So, that leaves Doubles 2 for Oishi and Eiji, and Doubles 1 for Tezuka and Fuji."

"Kya! The buchou and tensai playing as a pair!" Kikumaru jumped up excitedly. "That is going to be so cool!"

"The perfect pair," Oishi smiled, nodding as he looked at Tezuka and Fuji.

Meanwhile, Fuji stood rooted to his spot, blinking in disbelief.

"Our doubles pairs, go work on your strategies! Your opponents are going to be a tough challenge for you guys tomorrow. The rest of you, go to your courts and start practicing!" Ryuzaki bellowed out again.

As everyone scattered, Tezuka and Fuji walked over to an empty court.

"Tezuka, there's a formation I would like to try for tomorrow," Fuji smiled.

"Aa," Tezuka nodded.

For the first part of practice, the two formulated a plan based on Inui's analysis of their opponents. At one point, they both kneeled to the ground. Tezuka stole a glance at Fuji as the tensai drew imaginary circles and x's on the ground with his finger.

_I love you._

"Tezuka."

The taller boy shook, surprised.

"Ne, are you all right?" Fuji looked at him, concerned.

Tezuka coughed. "Hai."

Fuji went back to explaining.

_I love you. _

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. _

"Tezuka!"

Tezuka fell backwards onto the ground as Fuji popped up right in front of him.

"Ne, are you sure you're all right? Your face looks-" Fuji stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes widening in disbelief.

Tezuka was blushing bright red.

"Tezuka-"

"I'm fine. Gomen," Tezuka replied in short, gathering himself up.

This is ridiculous, he thought to himself. He has a game tomorrow, and he needs to concentrate. This is not how a captain acts. He should know better then to let his mind wonder like that.

He propped himself back onto his feet and stood up before firmly smacking his forehead hard.

Fuji gaped and blinked multiple times, completely flabbergasted by this unusual reaction.

"Okay," Tezuka straightened himself, face completely serious and composed once again. "Let's try that formation you were talking about."

* * *

Tezuka stood on the sidelines, arms crossed, as he watched Kaidoh and Momoshiro practice. Fuji and he had agreed on taking a 15-minute break, so he decided to spend that time checking up on the rest of his teammates. Oishi and Kikumaru were obviously fine. Echizen and Takashi were working well as well. Kaidoh and Momoshiro…

"Haha, you look so funny when you do your side-step! Just what happened to you, Viper?"

"Fssssshhhh! Just shut-up, idiot!"

Tezuka sighed. He actually kind of missed the time when they were getting along for some odd, unknown reason. At the same time, he was wondering since when did he leave his umbrella in the clubroom. He recalled finding it lying nicely below his locker door when he had gone to change right before practice today. The situation seemed so bizarre, as he knew himself well enough to not be careless as to leave an item like that in the clubroom. Did he even go to the clubroom at all yesterday?

Tezuka sighed again and decided to not think about it anymore. At least he found his umbrella and wouldn't have to worry about buying a third one given what happened with the first.

He glanced up and caught sight of Fuji talking with Ryuzaki near the white board. As the tensai laughed with his coach, Tezuka felt a slight pit in his stomach.

_Can I hold you…one last time?_

He remembered the longing look on the tensai's face.

_I promise I'll leave you alone, and everything can go back to the way it was._

That's what he wanted, isn't it?

_So that we can go back to being good teammates…_

Teammates…

_And friends. _

Tezuka dropped his head into his hand and closed his eyes, groaning in frustration.

Something's off. Something's definitely off.

_You know, Tezuka, sometimes, it's not only the other person who is not honest with his own feelings._

Tezuka opened his eyes as Inui's words echoed in his mind.

"Tezuka."

He moved his hand away to meet those blue, wondering eyes now glancing up at him.

"Tezuka?" Fuji repeated, leaning in closer.

Is it enough to be just teammates and friends?

"Tezuka, what's wrong?" Fuji frowned, concerned.

Is that really…enough?

"Tezuka?"

Since when did he start thinking about the tensai so much?

"Tezuka, are you all right?"

When did his own eyes begin to search for those clear, blue eyes that were always watching him?

"Oi, Tezuka, answer me!"

What is Fuji to him?

"Tezuka."

Fuji…

"Tezuka!"

Fuji is…

"Tezuka!"

His eyes slowly widened as a realization suddenly dawned on him.

_Do you…like Fuji?_

"Tezuka?"

"Fuji."

Fuji jumped back, surprised by the sudden response from the silent boy.

"Let's go practice," Tezuka ordered. He proceeded to walk towards their previous court.

Fuji stared, stunned and speechless as he watched the stern captain walk away in long strides. Shaking himself back to his senses, he quickly ran to catch up with the taller boy.

* * *

The crowd cheered loudly as the Golden Pair won their game on a hot Saturday morning.

"Game and match. Seigaku wins."

"Go Oishi and Eiji!" Momoshiro cheered wildly.

"It looks like Takashi's ready," Fuji smiled, leaning on the bar to see Seigaku's power player standing on the sidelines.

The announcer called out the next two players, and the team watched as Takashi walked out onto the court to shake hands with his opponent, a very burly looking man.

"He looks tough," Momoshiro whistled.

"But that makes it all the more exciting," Echizen smirked, tilting his cap.

"All the players were tough so far. Even Oishi and Eiji had trouble," Ryuzaki commented from the bench.

Tezuka stood there firmly, arms crossed as his eyes fixated on the game. The school's doubles team had certainly given their Golden Pair trouble, and not just their doubles team but single player as well. At the same time, due to some special circumstances involving the other team, the lineup was switched to alternate between singles and doubles instead of the usual doubles match beginning at the start of the game. Tezuka watched Takashi struggle against the incredibly strong player from the other school.

At 3 games to 2, Tezuka turned to face Fuji.

"Fuji, let's go warm up."

"Hai," Fuji smiled, nodding, as the two walked away towards the steps leading into the hallway within the bleachers.

Behind the stadium with racket and ball in hand, Tezuka hit the ball to the tensai as the two practiced a light rally.

"Ne, Tezuka, do you think we'll be all right?"

"Aa. We practiced hard."

"But that other pair looks really tough." Fuji snickered. "This will be fun."

"Hn. We just need to make sure we don't let our guard down." He hit the ball back to Fuji's racket.

"Are you afraid?"

"No."

Fuji chuckled. "We really do make good teammates."

Tezuka missed the ball.

Fuji blinked, stunned as the ball bounced away. "T-Tezuka! Are you all right?"

The taller boy stood there, glancing to the side, expressionless. Finally, he turned his head back to the tensai. "Gomen. The sun got in my eye."

Fuji nearly fainted and felt an imaginary tear drop fall down the side of his head as he tried hard not to laugh at such a serious response. "Here, I have another ball."

* * *

Inside the locker room of the stadium, Tezuka waited as Fuji splashed water on his face over the sink in the restroom, removing the sweat.

The tensai finally walked out, feeling refreshed as tiny beads of water dripped from his hazelnut bangs.

"Ne, Tezuka, it's hot today compared to a few days ago-" Fuji paused. Tezuka stood a few feet in front of him in his captain stance, with arms crossed and a serious face. Fuji opened his eyes, revealing surprised blue orbs. "Ano…"

"Fuji."

The tensai nearly jumped at the deep, strong voice.

"I hold everyone on the team accountable for their own actions," Tezuka began. "And that includes you." He narrowed his eyes. "Especially you."

Fuji gulped. Had he done something wrong?

"It's irresponsible to barge in without permission and create a mess without considering the consequences."

Fuji tried hard to rummage through his mind what he could have done during tennis practice or their warm-up together to anger the captain.

"It's even more irresponsible to just leave and pretend nothing happened."

Fuji stood still, now completely confused.

"That is why," Tezuka took a deep breath, "You have an obligation to be responsible for me."

Silence.

Fuji blinked a couple times, making sure his ears were working right.

"Wha…"

"I will not tolerate those who do not hold themselves accountable and choose to run away." Tezuka gazed firmly into those clear, blue eyes before him, "And I expect you to be prepared to deal with the consequences of your actions. Therefore, you will take responsibility. I will not repeat myself."

Fuji gaped as he stared at the stern captain before him.

Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

"Tezuka," Fuji began, taking a step forward before stopping mid-way. His eyes slowly widened as he watched the serious boy's face blush a bright shade of pink.

And then, silently gasping in realization, Fuji's lips curved into a genuine smile. "Hai! I have every intention of doing so," he said cheerfully.

And much to his surprise, a gentle smile appeared on Tezuka's face.

Fuji blushed and felt his own heart nearly leap out of his chest at that moment.

"Oi! Are you two ready?" Momoshiro barged into the room, panting. "You guys are up! Hurry! Ryuzaki Sensei's getting pisst off!"

The two nodded to each other and walked out into the hallway behind the second year who ran on ahead of them.

"Game and Match. Seigaku wins."

The crowd cheered loudly as Tezuka and Fuji arrived beneath the overhang facing the court, waiting for the announcer to call out their names after announcing the results of the last match.

"About time you two showed up! Where have you guys been?" Ryuzaki glared at them disapprovingly as she sat back down on the bench.

"This is going to be a great match!" Kikumaru bounced up and down excitedly in the stands.

"Fsssshhhh!" Kaidoh hissed.

"I can't wait to see the buchou and Fuji play," Momoshiro grinned as he leaned on the handle bar.

"Hai, it's rare that we get such an opportunity," Oishi smiled.

As the regulars waited eagerly above them, Tezuka turned to face Fuji.

"Let's do our best," he nodded.

"But of course," Fuji responded, opening his eyes to reveal serious blue orbs.

"Next up is Doubles 1: Suzuki Hayashi and Nagato Hatori versus Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Shuusuke."

And thus, with rackets in their hands, the Perfect Pair walked side by side into the warm sunlight shining brightly on the tennis court before them.

* * *

**...**

**...  
**

**Author's Note:**

**I'll put the Epilogue up soon!  
**


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

The fresh scent of the cool breeze brought the sweet feeling of a new season to the tennis courts of Seigaku.

The famous team was out and about with their usual practice routine as they prepared for an upcoming match.

"Momo-senpai, I bet you I can do a Drive B with my right hand and make you hit it out of the court," the first year prodigy called out from across the net.

"I'm going to make you regret that bet!" the second year yelled back with a smirk.

As the tennis players practiced with their assigned partners, Tezuka observed his team as he stood on the sidelines, arms crossed with a serious expression.

"Tezuka."

He turned around to find the tensai standing next to him.

"Aa, Fuji, what is it?" he asked, returning his attention back to the courts.

"What are you doing tomorrow? It's Saturday, and we have no practice or match," Fuji smiled his usual smile.

"I don't have anything planned so far," Tezuka admitted. "Oi, you over there! No snacking during practice or 20 laps!" He glared at the first year Horio who jumped up in surprise and quickly stuffed the chocolate bar into his pocket.

"Then, how about we go to the bookstore? There's a new novel I've been looking forward to buying," Fuji suggested.

"Aa," Tezuka merely nodded, still staring ahead.

"Or, you can come stay over tonight, and we can sleep in tomorrow…"

Tezuka narrowed his eyes as he turned towards the tensai.

"Fuji," he said warningly.

"Ne, Tezuka, why so shy? It's not like you're a virgin anymore-"

"Fuji!"

"Hehe," Fuji chuckled as Tezuka, who was now blushing bright red, tried hard to give him an even colder glare.

"Go back to practice Fuji or 20 laps!"

"Hai hai, Buchou."

Fuji turned around, taking a step towards his assigned court.

"I want to grab dinner at the café first before we go to your house."

Fuji paused, smiling to himself. He turned back around.

"Then dinner first it is, Buchou!"

Tezuka flinched at the nearly too gleeful voice of the tensai. Although it had already been two weeks since he and Fuji were officially going out, he was still not used to it and often got nervous around the tensai, especially when it came to…their love-making.

However, as much as he still looked cold and serious to everyone else, he was secretly happy on the inside as well.

As for Fuji, he was looking forward to the weekend. Last weekend was filled with practice, and the week before was the game. The last match had nearly worn them out as the school's doubles pair, proving true to its reputation, had given them quite a challenge. But the Perfect Pair had pulled through at the last minute and won the game 7-6. As much as he enjoyed playing doubles with Tezuka, Fuji was relieved that they finally have a free weekend this time.

"Ne, Tezuka, I forgot to tell you something," Fuji added.

Tezuka faced the tensai. "What is it, Fuji?"

Fuji took a step forward, motioning for the taller boy to come closer.

Tezuka frowned, but nevertheless, leaned forward and turned his face to the side to allow the tensai to speak into his ear.

Fuji tiptoed as he cupped his hand over the taller boy's ear and whispered, "I think Kaidoh and Inui are fighting. Look behind me."

Tezuka turned his head towards the tensai to look at the court behind him.

_Smooch._

"Fuji!" Tezuka cried out as he stumbled back, blushing furiously with one hand covering his mouth after the tensai had planted a surprise kiss on his lips.

_Clank._

Tezuka blinked and turned around.

Momoshiro had dropped his racket, mouth completely open.

Echizen tipped his hat with a smirk.

Oishi gaped wide-eyed as a tennis ball flew past his head.

Kikumaru blushed bright pink with imaginary cat ears up on their ends.

Kaidoh stared dumbfounded, racket dangling by the edge of his fingers.

Inui adjusted his glasses, smiling in satisfaction.

Even Ryuzaki stood there with her mouth open in complete shock.

Tezuka blinked a couple more times at the sight of his whole team and coach frozen in their place.

He took a deep breath.

"GET BACK TO PRACTICE OR 20 LAPS!"

Everyone's eyes widened. "H-Hai!"

As tennis balls began flying and rackets swinging again, Tezuka shook his head before directing his attention back to the culprit, who was standing there with a so-called innocent smile.

"Oops, I guess I shouldn't have done that in public."

"30 laps!"

"Ne, but that wasn't tennis related."

"Exactly!"

"T-Tezuka."

Tezuka turned his head at the familiar voice and saw Oishi approach him.

"When I said that Fuji admired you, I didn't know it meant in _that_ way," the vice-captain chuckled uneasily, sweat falling down the side of his head.

"Fuji and the buchou dating? Wow," Momoshiro whistled as he hit a ball to Echizen's side. "Perhaps we should've made a bet on that one. I'm pretty sure I would've won."

Echizen smirked. "Mada mada dane."

"Whew! I had no idea that you swing that way, Tezuka," Ryuzaki smiled as she walked up to him. She turned to look at Fuji. "So _you_ were the one who was on Tezuka's mind all this time."

"Really? Tezuka was thinking of me?" Fuji smiled excitedly.

Tezuka groaned.

"Tezuka, I'm glad you finally took my advice," Ryuzaki smiled proudly as she patted his back. "And don't worry. I may be an old lady, but I'm still young at heart with an open mind and fully support you and your sexual orientation."

Tezuka smacked his head.

This. Is. Not. Happening.

"But Fuji, make sure this doesn't effect your tennis," the coach warned. "I'm less worried about Tezuka, but you, I want to make sure that you do not slack off at all."

"Don't worry, Ryuzaki Sensei." Fuji opened his eyes to reveal clear, blue orbs as he faced Tezuka. "I'll play serious. Anything for my _buchou_."

Tezuka felt like throwing up at that moment.

"All right, then I'll let you two be," the coach nodded as she walked away back towards the bulletin board.

"Ne, Tezuka. I forgot to tell you. I brought your things that I never got a chance to return to you."

Tezuka blinked, puzzled. "My things?"

Fuji frowned. "You know. Your purple shirt and black pants and umbrella, from those first two times."

"Purple shirt and black pants…" Oishi crinkled his eyebrows as he looked down and pondered to himself. "Wasn't Tezuka…the party…" Suddenly, his eyes widened as a realization dawned on him and his face blushed bright red.

"Tezuka! You and Fuji!" He looked at his captain, then at the tensai, then back at the captain again. "You two! At the party!"

Tezuka groaned again, shaking his head as his face fell helplessly into his hand.

"Oishi, what's wrong? Why is your face so red?" Kikumaru asked curiously as he walked over from the court.

"E-Eiji! Well…" Oishi stammered, smiling uneasily. "Um, you see, well, er…" He glanced to his side at Tezuka glaring at him warningly. "I…think we should practice more on that Australian formation!"

The redhead blinked. "I thought we have that one down-"

"It's never bad to get better," Oishi laughed uneasily, quickly pulling Kikumaru by the wrist back to the court.

"Tezuka, perhaps I shouldn't have brought those things since you're staying over today anyway," Fuji smiled.

"Fuji, get back to practice! Where's Takashi?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention. He's taking a bathroom break. He accidentally drank Inui's water bottle during our water break."

Tezuka sighed. "What was in it this time?"

"Aozu."

Tezuka blinked. "Aa, why didn't you try it as well?"

Fuji flinched. "I wasn't thirsty."

"But isn't that your favorite drink?"

Fuji grimaced, remembering the last time he drank Aozu at the bowling alley during their recreational activities. "It…doesn't fit my palate." Suddenly, Fuji's eyes widened as he saw a small smirk form on Tezuka's lips.

"But why don't you test it today? We are using Inui's special drink as a penalty for next week-"

"I'll pass," Fuji quickly added, chuckling uneasily. He forgot that despite his blockhead appearance, Tezuka can be quite clever at times.

Fuji secretly smiled within. Only he was allowed to see that side of Tezuka.

"Ne, Tezuka, why don't you go check my bag if I got everything. I'm not sure if I brought the right umbrella back because it looks so much like Yuuta's, and he accidentally left his in our house a few days ago."

Tezuka nodded. "I'll go take a quick look." He walked over to the bench where all the bags lay as Fuji walked back to his court to wait for Takashi.

Unfortunately, Inui had once again left his odd concoction overnight the day before in the locker room, bottle open and all, which had brought a lot of unsettling…creatures, into the clubroom. Now all their belongings had to be left on the outside benches during practice as the school spent another chunk of its budget cleaning up the mess in the locker room.

Tezuka reached Fuji's bag and picked it up, noticing too late that the bag was already open and all of its contents fell out, including some of Fuji's books and a plain looking notebook.

Tezuka sighed as he bent down to pick up the mess. He reached out for the open notebook that was sprawled out on the ground when he caught sight of something unusual on the page it was turned to.

_That's not Fuji's writing_.

Curious, he picked up the notebook and read its contents.

His ears and cheeks slowly turned a bright shade of red.

"Inui!"

"Yes, Tezuka?"

"200 LAPS!"

* * *

**Author's note:**

Thanks for reading, but oh, it's not over yet, as there is a** SEQUEL!**

**Everything may be fine and dandy for now, but what will happen when someone threatens to tear these two apart? Our favorite couple will have to deal with a no sex for a week punishment and a surprise, unexpected guest who decides to visit Seigaku!**

**Please check out the sequel, "The Harassment of Buchou: Second Match!"**

Thank you all again for reading this story to the very end and for leaving comments and writing such great reviews. This being my first Prince of Tennis fanfic, I actually didn't expect it to be this long (and this angsty). It was originally supposed to only be a short, comical story. But, the characters seemed to take a life of their own as they developed throughout the chapters and their emotions evolved.

It looks like the Perfect Pair will be my main focus!

Thank you again!

::bows:::


End file.
